


Destined

by April_girl02



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO Planet (EXO), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_girl02/pseuds/April_girl02
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. I'm here to help..

Blood... that's all he could think of as he continued to suck on the stranger's neck. The girl whimpered at the pain but never screamed, following Baekhyun's mind control to a T. The dark alleyway would have terrified Baekhyun to the point that he wouldn't have been able to stand, but since his food was practically begging to be eaten he figured he could overcome his fright quickly for his hunger.

"You know if you keep going, it will get out of control" A new voice chuckled from somewhere hidden in the shadows.

Baekhyun pulled away slightly afraid of who could have caught him, yet the drive to finish his meal still haunted him, the pain in his stomach unbearable.

"I'm too hungry" Baekhyun reasoned with the air before plunging back into his main course, drinking a lot more than he should have. A small crack floated in the air, Baekhyun's fangs had bit too deep into her throat, breaking everything including her spinal cord connecting her head to her body. In result her lifeless corpse dropped to the floor.

"Ah!" Baekhyun screamed dropping her head, the once blond curls bouncing when they impacted against the ground. Baekhyun cringed hearing the girls head hit off the concrete, more than likely breaking her skull.

"Told you" the voice from earlier laughed. Baekhyun looked around scared. His chin still soaked with his snack's blood, yet his body shook in fright, never had something like that happened to him before. The hunger was getting worse with everyday that passed, he only became a new-born vampire a couple days ago yet the drive for feasting on the lush red liquid haunted him even in his sleep. "Please don't react too much!" The man said walking into the only source of light present in the alleyway, stepping closer to Baekhyun while doing so. "My name is Suho, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help you, I'm used to seeing newly turned vampires react like this, you don't have to be afraid of me."

At this point Baekhyun already had tears in his eyes. "You won't be able to help me unless you're human and are willing to give up your blood to me."

Suho laughed and shook his head reaching into his pocket, drawing out a small cardboard juice box, he carefully threw it to Baekhyun who managed to catch it with ease after his moment of weakness.

"That should slow the hunger for at least four hours." Baekhyun stared at the juice box in wonder for a second before piercing one of his fangs into the little hole, since the box didn't come with a straw. To his surprise he felt the intense craving sensation in his stomach die down, before fading completely. He finished the mixture instantly, making sure to drink every single drop.

"You said you were here to help me...how do you plan on doing that?" He questioned crumbling the juice box in his palm once he was done with it.

Suho took it upon himself to take another step towards the latter, slowly and cautiously as to not scare the him. Baekhyun dropped the now scrunched up juice box onto the ground. His beautiful silver eyes morphed back into his normal 'humanlike' colour, which were a chocolate brown. Suho marvelled in the dramatic change for a little while longer before continuing.

"Feel any better?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the boy in front of him. "Your eyes have gone back to their natural colour now so I'm assuming that you're not as hungry as you were?"

"Yeah, thank you Suho" Baekhyun bowed showing his rightful manners "my name is Baekhyun and I'm really sorry you had to see that, I've never felt hunger like that before..." "Well Baekhyun it's great to meet you, but don't worry about this, to be completely honest with you I have seen much worse" Baekhyun nodded, his body relaxing no longer scared of the darkness around him, feeling safe and protected now Suho was with him. Although he doesn't know Suho at all, Baekhyun could tell he wasn't a threat. He called it his sixth sense which he thinks he got after turning.

"I'm here to enrol you into Millennium High, it's a school where we can be ourselves, no humans around to worry about, it's filled with other people like us, and soon, if you agree that is, you can be apart of it too" Suho beamed clearly proud of his school, yet he was secretly crossing his fingers hoping that his speech would hit home for the vampire before him.

"I don't have any money to enrol in a school" Baekhyun sighed mentally stomping his foot not showing even a fraction of how upset he was on the inside. A school where he can be himself and be around people like him sounded amazing in comparison to what he had just run away from.

"You don't need money Baekhyun, everything can be found in school" The said male's ears perked up hearing that single sentence, no money needed in order to enrol in a supernatural school, Baekhyun was ready to sign up with the chance he had.

"Okay, then I would be honoured to join" He smiled feeling his excitement take over his body. He couldn't believe it, he had just killed a girl and now he was being brought to a school to help him. The remaining hours of the day surely had been eventual.

"Do you want to go return home and pack your belongings so you can have some stuff to bring with you to the Academy?" Suho wondered, pulling out a napkin to which he instructed Baekhyun to use on his blood coated skin.

"Okay, wait right here" he stated holding out his hands begging the elder to stay where he was and not move a single inch. Suho watched as Baekhyun briskly walked over to the dumpster pressed up against one of walls in the alleyway. His breath hitched as Baekhyun pushed behind it, coming back out a few moments later with a duffel bag over his left shoulder. Suho gave him a questionable look. "I packed."

"You've been living behind a dumpster?" The elder questioned threading lightly unable to know if Baekhyun would turn against him quickly in denial or anger.

"Yeah, I sorta ran away from my home when I was turned, I didn't have any money to rent a room in a hotel or anything like that so I slept here"

"Well that is even more reason for you to come to the Academy, you'll get warm food and a comfortable bed and-"

"A hot shower?" Baekhyun interrupted too amazed to listen to the remaining words of his saviour's sentence.

Suho let out a chuckle but nodded answering the boys question with enthusiasm. "Yep, you will have your own bathroom too if that also excites you?"

"It does" Baekhyun agreed, looking down at the ground in slight embarrassment. "Shall we go? I really want to see what this place looks like!"

"Of course, but you'll have to try keep up new-born!" Suho joked sending the taller a wink before speeding himself out of the alleyway. Baekhyun quickly ran after him, speeding out of the dark creepy alley he found himself in, happy to know that he would never need to step a foot in it again.

Suho was leading him to the suburbs of the city, where the a wide forest cut away the concrete jungle. Baekhyun had never been allowed to enter there before after he had heard many people had gone missing in there, but since he knew he could trust Suho he followed him through the brush, dodging low hanging branches and jumping over larger rocks.

"Baek, it's coming up!" Suho called from a few feet away, his arm coming out to grip out onto the new-born vampire's arm. Baekhyun felt himself pass through some sort of soft material, he shivered his skin crawling almost as if he had run straight through a large spider web.

He didn't stay creeped out for long as a large castle like building filled his view. Large stone walls stretched from the lush green grass up to the star filled night sky. Faint yellow and orange glows of the lights within the building showcased shadows that moved freely inside.

He breathed a sigh of awe before coming to a complete stop at the large oak entrance doors. Suho hadn't realised Baekhyun hadn't continued to follow him inside the Academy, instead his saviour directed himself through the hallways and up a staircase before realising that the person he had brought through the protective barrier around the school was now lost.

"Woah..." Baekhyun grinned looking up at the large castle walls and the large space that the Academy had around it. From just the front door Baekhyun could tell that the school was very big on sport considering a football field stretched down the yawn to his left while a basketball court took up his vision to the right.

"Yah! Who are you?" a deep manly voice shouted out, making the easily scared vampire turn around in his stance, only to notice a white haired boy with dark blue tips. He was wearing gym shorts and a black muscle tee. He was clearly ripped, most likely visiting the gym whenever he had time to spare. Baekhyun had to bite his lip to hold himself back from drooling at the sight of the newcomer.

"N-new...I'm new" Baekhyun stuttered, common sense leaving him as his eyes raked over the boy's sweaty body.

"Well New I'm Wonho, captain of the football team-"

"Co-captain!" Another voice yelled with a slight undertone of annoyance. Baekhyun's eyes widened as he witnessed another guy emerge from the corner of the school building.

"This is Shownu." Wonho introduced the other, who was just as tall, just as built and just as sweaty looking as his friend.

"Nice to meet you!" Baekhyun bowed respectfully, his cheeks dusting over in a faint pink blush.

"What are you?" Shownu asked, his eyebrow raised, his chest muscles tightening as he crossed his arms.

"I'm a vampire.." Baekhyun explained, hesitance laced in the words. He wasn't sure if he could openly explain what he was to them after being constantly shut down before. What he got back in return surprised him completely.

"Ah cool he'll be in my defence class" A new boy smiled coming from where the other two had entered. This boy was smaller than the others and less built, he was more on the cute side than the masculinity side. Baekhyun took a breath of relief, these boys weren't going to hurt him or tease him for being a vampire. They were welcoming and kind to the new member of their school. "I'm Kihyun, the 'Eomma' of those two plus another four idiots, although one of them is actually my boyfriend.." the boy smiled stretching out his hand to welcome the elder to the school.

Baekhyun smiled and took his hand. Yet what happened next frightened him again. His mind had for some reason, decided now would be the best time to show a very upsetting memory that Baekhyun would have rather kept buried.

"Oh my god" Kihyun groaned holding his head, his hand flying away from Baekhyun's as the pain for the both of them became too much. Baekhyun quickly wiped the tears that had crept out of his eyes. His heart was now lighter, a calm feeling resting on his shoulders making them sag in response to it.

"CHANGKYUN!" Shownu screamed getting the attention of a boy whose face slowly began to become blurry to Baekhyun, his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the ground. Kihyun's hand went out to help him up, Baekhyun sobbed as the memory came back into his mind. He clutched the hand held in his tightly using it as a guide to get out of the daydream. As the memory progressed and the darkest part finally took to the stage Baekhyun could feel Kihyun grip his hand tighter.

"Kihyun stop!" A new unfamiliar voice screamed, the faces and voices around them becoming white noise as both boys seen the darkest memory Baekhyun had tried to keep under lock and chain in the deepest part of his brain, feeling so emotional and heartbroken whenever he thought about it.

" _Do it Baekhyun.._ " Two crying faces greeted the boy, a man and woman sat locked to chairs by tightened ropes. The man held on to his wife's hand desperately as the voice behind the human continued to whisper attempts and demands into his ears. "They are holding you back from being who you truly are, my mate will have no weakness, you will kill them both right now or our love will never be-"

Two gunshots echoed throughout the warehouse walls.

**Bang! Bang!**

Baekhyun was left feeling hollow and numb, the mind control was strong and his body easily folded into whatever the man behind him favoured. He was once a beautiful flower untouched by the darkness but now that flower had been suffocated and tangled with weeds and thorns.

"Kihyun..." Baekhyun whispered before everything went dark, his hand slipping out of the boys hand and onto the slightly damp grass below him.

The four boys looked down at their new classmate, now in a deep sleep. Kihyun's hands dried his tears, a scene of anger and sorrow filled his body as he looked down at the innocent boy below him.

"This boy really has gone through so much.." he breathed finding just enough energy to crutch down in order to become closer with Baekhyun.

"What happened to him?" Shownu asked, lifting the new-born vampire into his arms. Kihyun remained quiet watching his friend lead the way towards the infirmary, his body shaking slightly from using up a major portion of his power in a such condensed time-frame.

"His mind was corrupted endlessly before his transformation, my guess is that while he was still a human Baekhyun was living with another vampire. He did things the vampire wanted.. I suppose he wasn't needed anymore and as some sick reward for everything he did, Baekhyun received the power of immortality. That boy is surprisingly strong after having dealt with all these memories that most likely came rushing to the surface after he became a vampire. What I think is a miracle that he hasn't turned off his humanity switch yet.."


	2. Welcome to Millennium High

"Baekhyun you have to wake up now." Suho grumbled, growing silently agitated that the latter still hadn't woken up after Kihyun had ensured that he should be back to normal after 45 minutes, whatever that meant. 

  
"Suho this is nurse Butterwell, she'll have him up and ready to go in the next hour!" Kyungsoo smiled while glancing at his stressed out hyung intently.

  
"Kyung he needs to wake up now, can't you do something?" Suho begged very impatient and worried about the younger vampire in the bed below him. Baekhyun had been asleep for a total of three hours, the cracking of dawn had already been and gone, the sun already creeping higher into the sky. Now it was well into the day and the students who attended class throughout the night would be returning to their chambers to sleep during the daylight hours.

  
Kyungsoo approached Baekhyun's bed after having waved the nurse off. The woman was a herbal witch which meant that a majority of her job depended on her juices made from spices, herbs and fruits. As good as she was, there was another witch a lot more powerful than her and he was standing above Baekhyun's bed holding a sunflower just below the sleeping vampire's nose. Suho watched as it scrunched up and after a couple more minutes Baekhyun bolted awake from his death-like slumber.

  
"Aish... I hate sunflowers" he managed to say before sneezing uncontrollably. Kyungsoo removed the flower from under the bridge of the vampire's nose as well as the vase from the table, passing them to Suho, the elder vampire dropping them into the trashcan close by. Baekhyun had allergies to that particular flower yet he didn't except that the others present would know that. Seeing the new student suffer greatly with his sneezing fits Kyungsoo reached into his brown satchel, his fingers fumbled around until a small brown vile arose from it's contents. 

  
"For your sniffles" Kyungsoo stated passing the vile over to the new-born's ready hands. Baekhyun's slender fingers curled around the thin bottle. 

  
"Thank you" he grinned sitting up properly, his eyebrows furrowing together noticing that he wasn't just in any plain old bed, instead he was in a cot mostly found in infirmaries. 

  
"Don't worry I'm just sorry that I made you sneeze like that roomie" Baekhyun's eyes widened even more hearing what the unfamiliar dark haired boy just said. 

  
"Roomie?" He questioned, the small owl eyed boy seemingly amused about the new addition to his dorm room. 

  
"Don't freak out I won't hurt you Baekhyun, my name is Do Kyungsoo, I'm a warlock classed witch and your one of your two roommates, the other also being a vampire, much like yourself!" Kyungsoo explained, keeping everything brief since the boy was only awake and looking slightly more uncomfortable. 

  
"No, it's nice to meet you too but I'm scared that it would be me that hurts you." Baekhyun admitted beginning to play with the white blanket that was draped across his legs in nerves. 

  
Suho couldn't help but laugh. "Baek, I wouldn't worry about it, Kyungsoo here is the best warlock-classed-witch we have here at Millennium!" Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo who tried to disguise his blush by shrugging in reply.

  
"But isn't calling you a 'witch' too girly?" 

  
"According to the Royal's calling male magic people -wizards- reminds everyone of Harry Potter, but apparently calling everyone witches make up for it." Kyungsoo growled, each word laced with venom as they tumbled out of his mouth. "So I call myself a warlock-classed-witch, at least that way I have some ounce of male masculinity in there while also keeping the Royal's happy with the 'witch' bit." 

  
"Come on Baekhyun you need to drink the essence in that vile if you want to get better and stop sneezing." Suho stated speaking like a true mother figure to the latter. Baekhyun froze for a moment actually taking in the tone of voice his elder used to instruct him to take the vile contents. Eventually he shook himself free from his thoughts and brought the now uncapped vile to his lips.

  
"Who are they?" He asked, mentally preparing himself for the liquid, tilting his wrist Baekhyun's tongue tasted the bitter essence of the vile. He wanted to spit it back up but didn't want to be seen as rude, so he took a deep breath and downed the rest of the vile. When the bitterness of the drink eventually made it to the back of his throat Baekhyun looked around for water, his tear-lined eyes travelling back to Kyungsoo who already had a bottle ready for him. He smiled and thanked the male exchanging the vile for the water. 

  
"A group of alpha werewolves, who basically run the school." Suho answered, his face showing sour expressions while Baekhyun took a gulp from the bottle. The new-born smiling in relief feeling the slight burning in the back of his throat clear up quickly. 

  
"Good to know" he said sarcasm clearly present in his answer. "anyhow, who wants to tell me why I'm in the infirmary?" 

  
"You don't remember?" Kyungsoo near gasped, his owl eyes widening much to Baekhyun's displeasure. If they grew anymore than the size they were currently fixated in, Baekhyun was sure they would be falling out of their sockets, and that would be have been a terrifying sight to see. 

  
"You must remember something, you didn't hit your head when you fainted." Suho stated taking Baekhyun's attention away from the warlock classed witch. 

  
"I do remember some hot guys, oh and another one but he wasn't as built as the other two. Is it bad I can only remember the name, Kihyun?" 

  
"Nope, it makes me relieved to know that I'm not that easily forgotten!" a voice shouted out from the other end of the room. Baekhyun turned and smiled at the light purple haired boy waving in his direction. To admit the truth, Baekhyun wouldn't have even noticed that Kihyun was in the infirmary with him if it hadn't have been for Suho who somehow drew him to answer his question. 

  
"Well can't say I'm not surprised, my boyfriend isn't that hard to forget~" a guy Baekhyun was sure he never met before chuckled. He was smaller than the two others he had seen Kihyun with earlier yet his deep voice made him seem scary. "I'm Changkyun" the boy smiled, but his lips hadn't moved to form the words. Baekhyun's brows furrowed together in confusion trying to find an explanation for the action. 

  
"YAH Changkyun get out of his head!" Kihyun yelled slapping the latter on his arm. His boyfriend whimpering, retracting his hand away from the bed where he had positioned it beside Kihyun's thigh.

  
"Sorry!" he grumbled looking back over to Baekhyun to rush an apology. His left hand rubbed the now growing red spot forming on the back of his right hand. His boyfriend had surely delivered a hard smack. 

  
"What do you mean?" Baekhyun wondered, desiring to know more about Changkyun and the boy who showed Baekhyun his deepest darkest memory without meaning to. 

  
"To put it simple, I can read, manipulate and speak to people through their minds, similar to the way you mind control your prey when looking for blood." Changkyun explained with a grin, his eyes sparking in amusement as Baekhyun's jaw dropped. 

  
"I on the other hand can access your memories and make you see them in a brighter light." Kihyun giggled with a blush. 

  
"He means that when he comes into contact with someone who has an opened mind, he can access their saddest memories and manipulate them so that the person who dealt with it won't feel the way they used to feel, instead they will feel better or less upset about it." Changkyun added, curling his fingers through Kihyun's on the bed. 

  
Out of curiosity Baekhyun's mind drifted itself back to the memory he would have rather forgot. The scenes played through but not causing him any emotional or physical pain like they had done before. Baekhyun was astonished, he remembered faintly from the time before he fainted that a weight of some sort had lifted itself from his shoulders. That must have been the emotion that came with the memory, leaving his body. 

  
After gesturing to Suho, Baekhyun held onto the elders hand and stood up, his footing unstable but his steps quick. Suho held him and guided him over to the back of the infirmary towards the boy still resting in his bed. When the new-born vampire finally reached the edge of the hospital cot, Suho was released and Baekhyun slid himself down next to the male, encasing him in his arms. Kihyun was surprised of the action for a brief moment before his boyfriend squeezed his hand bringing him back to reality. 

  
"Thank you" Baekhyun cried, his eyes filling with tears as he clutched at the males shirt, trying to bring him closer in their embrace.

  
"This is the best response I've ever gotten!" Kihyun laughed hugging Baekhyun back just as tightly. The two giggled together quietly for a few more minutes before they released each other and Baekhyun was allowed to sit on the bed comfortably. 

  
"So you're a newbie vampire huh?" Changkyun uttered trying to keep conversation going between the two males before him. He was jealous that the vampire had been entangled in his boyfriend's arms for more than two minutes, but he felt joy in witnessing the wide smile Kihyun's face held as Baekhyun thanked him for using his power. Baekhyun nodded finding himself playing with the edge of the pale blue blanket Kihyun hadn't used. The quilt having been discarded at the end of the infirmary bed.

"I turned about a week ago.."

"It was actually only three days Baekhyun.." Changkyun corrected staring at the latter whose eyes widened at the words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you but I could see how long it had been when I was in your head." 

  
"I didn't think it was so little time ago..." Baekhyun sighed shaking his head, he had clearly lost count of the days it had been since he died. Not that anyone could have blamed him, when you're alone living behind a dumpster you'd find yourself losing the time and date too. 

  
"I'm part robot," Kihyun suddenly blurted Baekhyun nearly getting whiplash as he looked up at the boy who grinned shyly back up at him, his effort of changing the topic suiting Suho and Kyungsoo well. "I could see you getting upset again so I wanted to help.."

  
"He's not physically trust me, he is fully human!" Changkyun chuckled a devious smirk developing on his lips, awarding a harsh new slap from his boyfriend, this time Kihyun got his arm. "Babe! That hurts!" 

  
Baekhyun watched as the two love birds before him shared a staring contest between them both. He glanced to Suho and Kyungsoo who stood just behind him, them too looked at the others in confusion but slight excitement as to what was to happen next. 

  
"Anyway," Kihyun yelled turning back to face the three night class students. "we were actually not like other normal babies, we were born in a science lab from a test tube apparently as Shownu likes to joke about. His name was Doctor Kong, he had a few screws loose in his head and insisted that he could make humans into the perfect war winning machines."

  
"When we were old enough we got experimented on, often having all kinds of strange stuff done to us. I received a microchip onto my optic nerve" Changkyun spoke up following his lover's words. "If you didn't know the optic nerve is what connects your eye to the brain, it's usual function is to allow your brain to process what your eyes are seeing, but once I got a microchip implanted I developed powers, I could see into people's minds read their thoughts and communicate with them." 

Baekhyun turned to Kihyun assuming that the latter would now continue on explaining to which he did.

"Unlike Changkyun I didn't get a chip on my optic nerve instead I received one in my brain. The reason we got these powers was because the chips became faulty...our body were rejecting them but as they were losing their original function the chips malfunctioned and left us with our powers, they're still in there, but we can't have them removed."

  
Usually if a normal human, unaware of the other world happening around them suddenly heard everything that the two half robotic boys just said, they would consider themselves crazy or the latter's psycho. Baekhyun, if he had of been a couple years younger would have laughed in their faces but since he had ended up falling in love with the wrong person Baekhyun couldn't help but gasp in awe at the others before him. The supernatural world was now his for the taking whether he was ready for it or not. 

  
"That's pretty cool though.." he admitted moving closer to show to the other two that what they just told him really had interested him and he hadn't been lying. "So how did you two fall in love?" 

  
Changkyun chuckled while Kihyun blushed a bright red. "Ah I think that's a story for another time, now that you have woken up I think it best that you get shown around school and then to bed, you have school when 11pm hits Baekhyun, you wouldn't want to be cranky on your first day now would you?"

  
"Oh, yeah you're right on second thought let's come back to that story another time, it was really nice meeting you both and thank you Kihyun for helping me!" Baekhyun declared rising from the bed to bow at the boys who sent him a nod of assurance back. 

  
Kyungsoo and Suho both said their farewells and fast healings to the boy in the bed, Kihyun watched with a smile as the three walked out of the infirmary together. All three looking the same in height and built. 

  
"Suho you're a vampire too right?" Baekhyun suddenly wondered, earning a nod of hesitance in return. 

  
"I thought you had figured that out already.." the elder sighed, sending the new-born a glare as they led him down a quiet hallway. 

  
"How old are you exactly, like Dracula old or Edward Cullen old?"

  
"Neither, I'm not as old as you think I am, in comparison to other vampires here I am actually very young!"

  
"He's 54 years old." Kyungsoo stated. Baekhyun sent the elder a shocked look while Suho just ignored the glance and continue on walking through the large school corridor. 

  
"Okay, wasn't expecting that.." Baekhyun admitted the shock made him slow himself down a little only for him to run in order to catch up with his two friends who had just turned the corner. Upon getting back between them Baekhyun glanced to Kyungsoo who seemed very focused on the air around him and on the small dark green crystal shaped rock in the middle of his two fingers. "What are you doing?"

  
"Trying to reboot my magic from the gemstone back in our dorm."

  
"I'm sorry come again?" Baekhyun insisted, rubbing his finger against his ear in over exaggeration of hearing the latter. 

  
"Witches have endless sources of power from the earth, the elements, humans, each other and other supernatural beings. By using a spell called channelling I will be able to take power from whatever it is that I wish. A witches magic runs out easily when they perform spells or rituals which I did on you to learn of your allergic reaction to sunflowers. Therefore meaning I used up some of the energy or magic that I had developed since the last time I did a spell, in order to make myself feel better I need to channel energy or magic from another thing which in this case is my talisman back in our dorm, think of it like I need my talisman for energy while you need blood."

  
At the very sound of the word blood Baekhyun's stomach came alive. His fangs developed from his already ever so slight pointed human teeth, while his eyes changed from his natural brown to full silver. 

  
"Aish...." he groaned immediately shutting his eyes and halting in his steps along the corridor.

  
"Why is he doing that?" Kyungsoo muttered looking to Suho who seemed to know what was going on before his own eyes.

  
"Since he's hungry he's afraid that if he sees us he will have no will power to hold himself back from the hunger developing within him." Suho mumbled back, his hand diving into Kyungsoo's satchel in order to pull out another one of his miracle drinks. 

  
Meanwhile Baekhyun tried to fight the hunger and the lust for the red liquid that he most gratefully wanted. His mind thought of speeding away from the others in order to find a suitable person in order to feast on. Yet his conscious warned him that he was not an animal out in the wild anymore, he was a student in Millennium High and he should start acting like one. 

  
Just as he slowly began chanting to himself in order to calm himself down, Baekhyun's nose picked up another sweet scent. It was close and smelled a lot-like blood. Cautiously Baekhyun opened his eyes only to come face to face with one of the magical juice boxes, which he had come to call them even though he had only drunken one. After taking the outstretched juice box from Suho, Baekhyun drank it's contents slowly deciding to savour the taste of the metallic red liquid than engulf it all down without tasting it properly. "Thank you."

  
"You can thank Kyungsoo for that, he makes them for me!" Suho chuckled wrapping an arm over Baekhyun's shoulder leading the now calming vampire through the empty halls. 

  
"They were supposed to hold the hunger back for four hours but since he's new-born it's half the amount for him." Kyungsoo explained to the confused but funny faces. "Which if I need to explain further, it means that Baekhyun will start craving blood two hours after drinking the juice box, alright?" 

  
"Thanks Kyungsoo, I appreciate it but one question, how do you get it to taste like the real thing?" Baekhyun wondered, delivering his thirsty body with the replacement of what it was craving. 

  
"I found the spell in my grimoire in our dorm."

  
"Your what?"

  
"It's a really really really old spell book, look don't worry in the end you'll learn everything about the supernatural ways in your night classes Baek!"

  
"Oh? Night classes? You mean I can't go in the day time?"

  
"You're a vampire so sunlight harms you." Suho scoffed wanting to reach forward and check the new-borns temperature in order to test if he had fever. 

  
Baekhyun shook his head leaning his head back so Suho couldn't touch him. "No it doesn't, wait is it supposed to?"

  
Kyungsoo and Suho stared at the new-born in wonder. Not ever had they heard of a vampire freely being able to walk in the sunlight, without using magical items to reflect the light. Kyungsoo glanced around Baekhyun's body trying to find any signs of jewellery that he could be wearing, yet he came up dry. 

  
"You mean if the sun were to come up right now you wouldn't burn?" Suho asked raising his eyebrow wanting desperately to know if he himself had heard right. If he had Baekhyun surely would be a very new and very rare breed of vampire. 

  
"Well in the summer yeah but-"

  
"I mean like you can walk around during the day and not feel your skin sorta.. burning?" 

  
"No, I don't burn or get a burning sensation or anything like that," Baekhyun admitted hanging his head low in embarrassment. "is there something wrong with me?" 

  
"Maybe it's just because he's a newbie?" Kyungsoo mumbled looking from Baek to Suho and back again. 

  
"I don't think so Kyung.." Suho stated his eyes taking in Baekhyun's features. If what Baekhyun was saying was true (which it more than likely was) he'd be an extraordinary vampire, one that the vampire council will surely come looking for if they ever found out. 


	3. Roomies

"This is our dorm room Baekhyun." Kyungsoo grinned holding the door open for the said boy to walk through, Suho had said goodbye to the youngers when they reached the staircase. He had explained briefly that the two would need time alone anyway to construct their soon to be blossoming friendship. Baekhyun wanted to protest against the idea, still worried if his hunger would drive him to attack the latter but when Kyungsoo stated that the eldest shouldn't worry about them he seemed to relax just a bit.

Once he stepped inside the dorm after thanking Kyungsoo for holding the door, his eyes widened his jaw dropping at the sight before him. A massive space greeted him with welcoming arms, the walls painted a bright yet innocent cream while the floors glistened in hardwood.

Turning to his favoured side Baekhyun viewed the living room. A large black couch sat comfortably in the corner of the room, it was covered with blankets and pillows of all colours and shapes really adding that splash of colour to liven up the cream and black mix. Right at the edge of the couch was a sliding pull door that led out into a small balcony. Kyungsoo allowed Baekhyun free range throughout the dorm declaring the famous quote "mi casa es su casa". With excitement coursing through his veins Baekhyun immediately rushed over, sliding the door open and stepping out. The sunlight felt warm against his skin, the morning breeze sweeping through his hair as he breathed in the stench of nature all around him. Kyungsoo also stepped out into the sunlight, he rested his arms against the railing and wallowed in the warmth for a little while longer.

"I've spent a big part of my life surrounded by vampires, I somehow developed a stupid idea that I was like them, that I wouldn't be able to bathe in the sun's rays in fear that I too would be burned, although it is very unlikely to happen to the same extent." Kyungsoo admitted, his eyes still closed head tilted towards the bright blue sky.

"I was kept in darkness my entire life, one of the main points mind control made sure to drill into me. I wasn't allowed outside or at windows, I had to stay cooped up in the house and wallow in the same dusty and meat scented rooms. So when I was turned and got strong enough I ran away, I've loved the sunlight ever since" Baekhyun blushed turning to look back out at the landscape around him.

Just below the balcony stretched lush green grass that was trimmed to the best of the school's ability. It ran for a couple miles until the thick tall trees of the forest sprouted from the ground instead, and just beyond them was the horizon, the bright teal sky that stretched so far beyond his line of sight with big bright white fluffy cotton candy clouds breaking that long stretch of blue. Baekhyun marvelled in the sight for a few minutes more before Kyungsoo pulled him back inside.

"Our other roommate will be here shortly so let's get the tour over with before he comes back okay?" Kyungsoo smiled sliding the door back over and preparing the black out curtains to shield the sunlight from trickling through.

Now that he was back inside Baekhyun almost tripped over a small coffee table that was resting in front of the couch, he managed to gather his stance before putting himself in an embarrassing situation. Kyungsoo told him to take a seat to which the elder complied allowing his legs to fold and his butt to hit the soft cushion. He noticed rather quickly that the large television set opposite him directly from the spot on the couch he had chosen.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kyungsoo wondered. Baekhyun followed the voice to his right and saw the smaller busy himself around the small kitchen. Kyungsoo had one of the two big doors on the fridge opened, his fingers drumming a slight beat on the metal as he waited for Baekhyun's answer.

"Ah do you have any pizza or maybe some chicken?" The sound of human food made his stomach gargle in desire, Baekhyun admitted to his body confusing him. When he is hungry for human food his stomach will made a weird noise similar to the way it did when he was human, yet when he is craving blood his stomach will do the same but a painful wave of hurt attacks his insides. It was strange but something he would learn to bare.

"Ah no, but I could offer you some ramen or some soup?" Kyungsoo grunted, his voice full of empathy and sorrow for not having prepared food for the new arrival.

"Ramen sounds good too." Baekhyun grinned standing up, approaching his friend cautiously.

"So you can see that's the living room and this is the kitchen" Kyungsoo laughed pushing the top of the kettle back down in order to boil the water for himself and Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked down at the counter mesmerized by the black marble with white little stones dotted throughout it. He had never seen something so pretty in a kitchen before. "Could you get me the kimchi from the fridge please Baekhyun" Kyungsoo instructed, delicately pouring the cups to their brim with hot water. Baekhyun approached the metal box and noted an ice dispenser had been installed in the freezer part of the fridge. Opening the other side he quickly scanned the shelves before looping his fingers around the container of kimchi. "Thank you."

Walking back into the supposed 'hallway' of the dorm which was just the open space between the kitchen and the living room, Baekhyun's eyes caught sight of a overhanging piece of the black and white marble counter piece, with some stools set up behind it. Helping himself to a seat he watched curiously but quietly as Kyungsoo set up their meal.

Settling the food down with it's side dishes, Kyungsoo took it upon himself to choose the seat next to his new roommate. He hit his shoulder off the vampire's playfully sending him a warm heart shaped smile before demanding that he eat as much as he could and enjoy the meal.

They sat in comfortable silence after that, only the ever so soft slurping of noodles could be heard between them. Baekhyun really savoured Kyungsoo's food, it being the only 'human' food he had in awhile. After having eaten well and drank some sweet lemon tea to wash everything down Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo on the remaining parts of the dorm tour.

The warlock classed witch led Baekhyun down the corridor stopping at the first door present down the hallway "That's just one of the four bathrooms we have here, we don't usually use it, only if we have people over they usually favour it considering it's closer to the living room, Oh! There's also a washing machine and dryer in there for your laundry" Kyungsoo clarified knocking on the white door before beckoning the taller to follow him around the bend.

Following the raven haired boy around the corner they came to a halt again. The door looked similar to the other, a white painted oak with a silver handle, but what made it different from the bathroom's one was a small whiteboard that hung on a hook that had been hammered into wood. A word Hannie written, in black marker surrounded by a border of small drawings of Hello Kitty and what Baekhyun guessed to be bubbletea. It was childish but thoughtful, something Baekhyun could see himself come to adore in time.

"As you can probably guess that's Luhan's room," Kyungsoo sighed shaking his head at the terrible drawings of what was supposed to be a cat but turned out to look more like an elephant. "My room is right next door to his while yours is actually separate from us, you have the spare room next to mine." Kyungsoo sidestepped and pointed to his own room before turning his back completely and showing Baekhyun the room in which he would be staying.

The gap between the doorframes of Luhan and Kyungsoo's room was small yet the gap between his own and Kyungsoo's wasn't that surprising, they would still clash if they were to walk out of their rooms at the same time. Kyungsoo huffed sending daggers to the whiteboard that was on his door. "That bastard changed it again this morning, he really needs to stop calling me that name I'm not that bad!"

Baekhyun raised a brow, gently placing his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder he looked at the whiteboard and held back a laugh. "Satansoo, wow he really mustn't like you." Like Luhan's board there were small drawings and designs floating around the name. Images of owls and penguins, potions bottles and books everything that Kyungsoo stood for apparently.

Wiping the name off with the tip of his finger Kyungsoo took a breath before pushing down the handle allowing the vampire into his room. Baekhyun allowed the witch in first considering he didn't want to seem rude to intrude onto his new friends bedroom when they only just met not even two hours ago. When Baekhyun did step inside however he smiled, the room itself was fairly moderate; study desk, bed, chair, bed side locker, computer, heater, plug sockets and a window. The only thing missing was his closet which really confused Baekhyun.

"Um.. Kyungsoo, where's you're closet?" He questioned glancing at the said boy who had taken interest in some of the papers that were scattered across his table.

Kyungsoo turned to him with a smile, pointing towards.. another door. "It's in there, the bathcloset."

"The what now?" Baekhyun shouted acting as if he was deaf again, wiggling his finger into his ear to get the wax out so he could hear the already true statement again.

"The bathcloset," the witch laughed, taking steps towards the door and opening it. He disappeared into the darkness for a moment, Baekhyun staying in the brightly lit bedroom yet he did send the dark room a glance every now and again. Eventually the light was switched on and Baekhyun was a lot less stressed of the dark. "this is my closet as well as my bathroom." Baekhyun looked around the spacious room in envy.

Kyungsoo had been living such a good life while he had been spending the past couple days and nights curled up in a ball behind a dumpster, if only he had of heard about Millennium High sooner. He ran his hand over the closet, the cool metal greeting his fingertips.

"This place really is amazing" he whispered unaware that he had let it slip through his lips.

"It is," Kyungsoo agreed crossing his arms and looking up and around the room "it took me awhile to get used to it but I'm grateful for it none the less."

Baekhyun managed to hum in response, his body slowly getting weaker as the days events began taking a toil on him. He had been up all night only getting a few hours of shut eye when he fainted, now it was morning and all Baekhyun wanted to do was climb into bed. Together he and Kyungsoo walked back out into his bedroom where Baekhyun's eye caught a glowing object on the latter's desk. "What is that Kyung?" He whispered edging closer to middle sized crystal that burned a deep yellow.

"My talisman," Kyungsoo smiled suddenly becoming excited at the chance of explaining the object. "like I told you earlier it possesses magic that I can channel to make myself feel better or get more energy when I'm running low" The vampire nodded leaning forward to touch it but pulled his hand back before he could.

"Why is it yellow?"

"It reflects me, the crystal represents my body while the colour and smoke inside reflect my emotions"

"So it's like a mood ring? It can tell me if you're feeling happy or sad right?"

"Yeah I guess that's one way of thinking about it" Kyungsoo chuckled placing his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder for balance, the slight touch made the vampire smile, they were starting to get along and Baekhyun didn't feel scared being with him or Suho, he guessed Millennium High really was what he needed after all.

"Oh hello! You must be our new vampire roomie, it's nice to officially meet you I'm the other vampire in this dorm, I'm Luhan by the way." A cheerful bubble-gum haired boy entered Kyungsoo's room his arm outstretched expecting a handshake but giving a hug instead. "It's great having another vampire under this roof."

"Am I not enough for you Luhan?!" Kyungsoo wondered his brow raised, arms crossed and his Satansoo mode on full blast. Baekhyun felt like an inch tall under the death glare the owl eyed boy could pull off. Now that he thought of it an owl would be the best way to describe the latter, big eyes, quiet but wise and loud when needed.

"Oh come on Kyung you know I love you, but I need to share my love otherwise where is the point in having a new roomie, and look at him.." Baekhyun's cheeks were pulled and poked by the elder's long and thin fingers "he looks like a baby puppy and what type of person am I to ignore a puppy?"

"Frankly you can't ignore anything with a dick so back off, Baekhyun isn't an option of sex for you Lu got it?"

"Ew no!" Luhan gasped jumping away and rubbing his fingers under the hot water at Kyungsoo's 'bathcloset' sink. "He looks like a child how do you even- you know what I don't even want to continue this conversation with you or right now!"

Baekhyun stood there frozen like a statue having absolutely no idea where to go or where to hide considering he hadn't checked the place out for a hidden place yet. "Well it was nice to meet you all and thank you for showing me around the dorm Kyungsoo, but I'm really tired so I'll think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Oh yeah of course!" Kyungsoo nodded with a smile already pushing the taller out of his room and towards his own. "We can help you unpack tomorrow if you'd like, I'll sent Luhan in to wake you up for breakfast in the morning so don't worry about that okay?"

Baekhyun smiled rubbing his eyes trying to hold back yawning in his roommates face. "Thank you Kyungsoo, for everything today."

"Its not a problem Baek, I'm always here for you I'll be your best friend if you'd like?" Baekhyun couldn't contain the smile on his face, even going as far as to steal a small but quick hug from the latter who laughed in reply. "Have a good sleep okay?"

"I will, I'll see you when you come to wake me!" Baekhyun aimed the first part of his statement to Kyungsoo before turning to see Luhan still hidden in the cove in Kyungsoo's room. The two students wished their room- mate sweet dreams and as soon as his head hit the pillow, his body hidden under the warm thick blanket Baekhyun fell into the best dreamless sleep he has had in a long time.


	4. He's Park Chanyeol

"Baekhyun rise and shineeeee" Luhan sing songed pulling the curtains away from each other allowing the afternoon-light into the room.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun screamed expecting to see the boy burn like he had been told would happen.

"It's ok it's ok I have my bracelet on!" Baekhyun sat up in his bed a confused expression on his face. Sighing Luhan groaned, lifting his hand up. Baekhyun watched as he took the silver bracelet off his right hand. Large red bloats appeared on Luhan's skin as he screamed bloody murder. Speeding towards him Baekhyun shoved him out of the sunlight, quickly closing the curtains after him. He turned to see Luhan panting drastically up against the wall near the top of his bed.

"What the hell was that?!" He screamed watching Luhan flinch.

"What happens to vampires when they don't have this in the sunlight" he explained holding up his bracelet that was now back on his wrist.

Slowly his hands felt up the material of the curtains. Baekhyun began to pull them apart his eyes crinkling at the sight of the sunset. He waited for the bloats to form on his skin but when they didn't form he couldn't help but slightly pout.

"Is there something wrong with me?" He whispered closing the curtains back up again.

"Honestly speaking Baekhyun I don't have a clue" Luhan sighed scratching his forehead.

"Guys you up?" Kyungsoo called from the kitchen.

Luhan and Baekhyun sped each other towards the kitchen freezing when Kyungsoo had dropped the bowls in fright. Two of them bounced and spun while one broke into thousands of pieces.

"Guess we'll have to join the werewolves in the cafeteria today" Luhan whined.

Baekhyun cocked a brow "What?"

"Kyungsoo and I usually like to stay up here in the dorm for breakfast that way we can just share dinner while the wolves have their breakfast" Luhan explained before rushing off to his room claiming he needed to change into his clothes shouting stuff back like "They can't see me in pj's!"

"Is he always like this?" Baekhyun questioned, Kyungsoo just waved him off.

"You'll get used to it"

"Ok so shall we get ready?"

"Yeah might as well our classes don't start for another 2 hours so might as well enjoy some proper made food"

"But...it's cafeteria food" Baekhyun's nose turned up at the thought of the food.

"Trust me Baek, our cafeteria food is amazing!"

\-------------

"Oh my god this is amazing!" Baekhyun practically moaned, while chewing his pork belly.

"Told ya" Kyungsoo grinned, twisting his noodles around his chopsticks before bringing it up to his lips blowing gently.

"So, it's nice to meet you Baekhyun" Minseok grinned reaching across the table to shake the younger's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too hyung" he grinned accepting the hand in a shake.

Suho also sat at the table which made Baekhyun feel happy he could see a somewhat familiar face.

"I'm sorry Byun Baekhyun?" A lady of small build asked.

"That's me" Baekhyun smiled sticking his hand up.

"It's great to have you here Mr Byun, I'm Ms Lee your principle" she bowed.

Baekhyun immediately stood up bowing the full 90 degrees. "Hel-hello."

The lady chuckled shaking her head before passing him a simple plain yellow folder. "This is your class schedule, your first class will be Vamp history."

Baekhyun nodded taking the folder, with the nod from Suho he opened it and began flipping through the pages. On each page there was a simple run down of each of the classes he'd be taking. "Oh, wait Ms Lee" Baekhyun stopped the principle in her step.

"Yes?"

"I can't take Spanish.."

"Whys that Mr Byun?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Baekhyun shivered under her stare "It's because I've only known French."

The lady cracked a grin her eyes becoming soft. "That's ok Baekhyun I'll reassign you to French with Mr Anthony."

Baekhyun shuffled to his feet bowing again to the principle who walked past him up to a little platform set up by the top of the room.

"Good morning vampires and good afternoon werewolves and witches" she grinned into the microphone causing the cafeteria to become silent.

"Kyungsoo, are you the only witch that takes night classes?" Baekhyun whispered fearing someone were to hear him.

"I've grown up around vampires Baek, it's just easier." he whispered back.

Baekhyun nodded pushing his thoughts aside figuring he wouldn't need them for the moment.

"During wolf classes, and vamp sleeping time one of Maddix's rogue wolves crossed our boarders" A few gasps were heard around the room.

"He is in the hospital wing at the moment, healing...NOW before you all rush there know that he is not a threat to this school. He has given us a lot of information already against Maddix and he will be rewarded by joining our school" Whispers turned to shouts causing many of the vampires to whimper under the intense hearing. The sound loud to the wolves but not as bad.

"At least it's not another bloodsucker" a guy from the centre table snickered.

"That's right we have enough of those vamps for my liking" another guy chuckled.

"Luhan was the last one to join us" Minseok explained.

"What!" Baekhyun gasped turning towards the deer eyed boy who only nodded. Baekhyun turned back to the table in the centre of the room glaring daggers in its direction. "So I'm guessing their wolves?"

His table only nodded "the alphas, the ones Suho told you about last night, they are the wolves that think they run the school" Kyungsoo nodded. Baekhyun released a puff of air in annoyance.

"When was the last time we got a new bloodsucker away?" Baekhyun overheard them say, he didn't know why but he stood up. His back has been facing their table but now that he could see them properly he groaned. They were called alphas for a very good reason considering their build fit what an alpha was supposed to look like. Somewhat tall and had muscle, a reasonable amount of it.

"Can you be any louder!?" He called over, whispers refilling the room. Baekhyun's eyes caught that of his principle who was already looking at him with knowing eyes. One of the boys with blonde hair stood up glancing his eyes all over Baekhyun.

"And who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter, but could you do everyone a favour here and shut your mouth?" The guy's eyes widened as his friends pulled him back to his seat as another silver haired boy stood up, unlike the blonde he was not only taller but way bigger in size too.

"Baek sit back down" Minseok whispered over. Baekhyun shook his head lifting his leg over the bench in which they sat on, his eyes trained to the boy in front of him.

"You're new" the boy sniffed stepping closer, the people at the tables on either side of his path froze.

Baekhyun nodded walking towards him quicker "Yeah I am and I'm the new vampire!"

The guy chuckled shaking his head "Suho you turn this one?"

"N-no" Suho called back over. The guys eyes were trained to Baekhyun's, giving him a weird feeling in his gut.

"He found me" Baekhyun explained straightening his back. The silver haired giant nodded, his head rising up.

"So bloodsucker, you got a name?" Like before Baekhyun's blood boiled his jaw clenched.

"I'm a vampire not a bloodsucker." The guy waved his hand brushing him off.

"You're a person who sucks blood, therefore you're a bloodsucker!"

"I'm a guy who's dead and drinks blood, vampire."

"Nah I'm calling you whatever I want to call you, that's how we work in this school, you listen to me" he smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really? Because it's a school that means that we actually have to listen to them." Baekhyun grinned pointing over to the teachers dotted around the hall each one watching (along with the students) what was happening in the middle of the cafeteria. Chanyeol's eyes darkened his fangs came out, his dark brown eyes flickered yellow. Baekhyun breath hitched noticing the familiar action. After closing his eyes and steadied his breathing the wolf's appearance went back to normal. "Were you planning on biting me!?" Baekhyun shouted.

"Eh Baek-"

"WHAT NO! Do you even know what that does!!" Chanyeol yelled backing away.

"No," Baekhyun admitted truthfully. "but I could tell you wanted to."

The giant stood frozen staring at him for a good few seconds wide eyed. Baekhyun took this as a chance to sit back down at his table.

Everyone's eyes were still on him. "What?" He asked the people at his table.

"Baekhyun that's Park Chanyeol" Kyungsoo hissed his head falling into his hands.

"Am I supposed to freak out or-?"

"What...well no....but you shouldn't talk about him biting you" Luhan whispered.

"Why?" Baekhyun asked turning his head to the side. "I thought that's what they do.."

"Yeah when they want to find their mates!" Suho scolded his voice low. Baekhyun didn't even know why they were talking so low when he knew everyone in the room could hear.

"Huh?"

"When a wolf is looking for their mate they bite someone, say Sehun over there was to bite Luhan for example-"

"YAH!" Luhan shouted hitting the other on his shoulder.

"The blonde guy with the stone face?" Baekhyun asked to Minseok who nodded in return.

"I SAID FOR EXAMPLE!" Kyungsoo shouted back. It was only then did they realise that their conversation could be heard throughout the hall.

"Scream...sure, let all of Korea hear you..." Suho sighed.

"Anyway if Sehun was to bite Luhan, as an EXAMPLE" Kyungsoo warned "they would become attracted to each other, they'd spend about a week together, then after that week Sehun would be able to know if Luhan really is his mate. If the process works and Luhan is his mate that would mean that they basically go off into the sunset happy ever after blah blah blah" Kyungsoo explained.

"And if not?" Baekhyun wondered fully engrossed by the information.

"I'd go into depression, and if I'm not strong enough I'll die from the venom, Sehun would just go back to looking for mates he'd be ok.." Luhan finished.

"Ok so that could have happened if that weird giant over there bite me?" Baekhyun wondered.

"Well," Kyungsoo started. "you see Chanyeol's different than other wolves, us vamps can't tell the difference between them all but apparently there is one."

Baekhyun nodded urging more answers.

"He hasn't bit anyone because his venom is nothing like the others."

"So basically we don't know what the fuck happens to the person he bites" Suho spoke.

Baekhyun's eyes widened he stood back up slowly this time and swung his leg back over the bench. Going over to the wolf cautiously Baekhyun stared at his frozen expression. "Still a statue or can you move?" He asked.

"I can move" came the reply.

"Can you stop calling us bloodsuckers now?" Baekhyun grinned rocking back and forward on his toes.

"Your friends tell you one story and you're already trying to make me not hate you." Chanyeol chuckled.

"Chanyeol was it?" He boy nodded, Baekhyun stepped closer shocking everyone including the giant himself. Moving apart his green shirt Baekhyun exposed his neck. "I couldn't care less about your super wolf bite, if you wanna bite me like you did earlier go ahead but I'm telling you now, stop calling my kind bloodsuckers."

Chanyeol stiffened his eyes darkening to a dark yellowish gold, his fangs came out and began dripping with venom. Baekhyun would have admitted he looked hotter with them out.

"Chanyeol don't do it!" Sehun called from the table.

"He wants me too! His basically asking me to ruin his life!" Chanyeol called back his yellow eyes never falling from Baekhyun's.

"I'll be ruining yours if you bite me puppy." Baekhyun grinned up at him, his hold on his shirt loosening. Chanyeol fangs grew larger the more angry he got. Baekhyun's hand raised to his chin tapping it slightly. He knew Chanyeol's gaze had fallen onto his neck and it kinda brought a small blush to his cheeks. "I know for a fact werewolves love blood~" he sing songed keeping his voice low and sexy and he stepped forward again. "They don't need it to survive like we do but they love it's taste all the same."

"Stop..." Chanyeol whispered his breath heavy.

"What? Can't take a tease?" With that Baekhyun pulled away, letting his shirt fall back into place, Chanyeol's eyes had shifted to his again and damn did he look annoyed. "You can all go back to whatever it was you were doing" he announced watching everyone slowly but surely turn back around in their seats their mouths closing.

"Eh.. what just happened?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I think Baek just teased the main Alpha of the school." Minseok clapped raising his hand for Luhan to hit, which he did. Tossing his head to the side Baekhyun watched as Sehun had grabbed Chanyeol back from coming over to their table. Instead he led him back to theirs.

"So tell me who are those guys?"

"Who?" Minseok wondered.

"The Alpha's, like what's their names, their mates, their special abilities?"

"Their werewolves not superheroes." Suho giggled.

"Come on~" Baekhyun coaxed wanting to find out more.

"Well see that tall guy with the black jacket and blonde spiky hair?" Luhan explained pointing discreetly with his finger to the table of wolves. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, stood up and walked next to him. Plopping himself down next to Luhan who had a very good view of the table he nodded. "That's Kris, he's Canadian and Chinese, Alpha obviously. He lives with that small troll cartoon looking guy and that guy that looks like he's high off his head"

"Yah! Don't call Lay stoned, he's adorable and would never do such a thing!" Suho scolded the boy.

"Just because he's your anchor doesn't mean that he's not stoned!" Luhan snapped back.

As the two continued their fight Baekhyun turned to Minseok who explained the rest of the gang.

"That small troll looking cartoon guy that Luhan was talking about is called Chen, he's real name is Jongdae but everyone calls him Chen."

"Why?" Baekhyun wondered, his eyes not falling from the wolves table.

"No idea." Minseok shrugged, taking a sip of his soup.

"Who's the one with the big lips?"

"That's Kai, him and Sehun are like a married couple who fight all the time. Almost every teacher in the entire school is sick of their pranks that are actually for each other."

"They do pranks?"

"They sometimes team up with Chen and when that happens Jisoos love us all because it would be as if a bomb went off." Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh. He loved pranks ever since he was a child.

"What about Lay what's his role in the gang?"

"The mother and that's being completely honest, he's the one that scolds them every time they do things wrong or even kill the wrong animal during hunts."

"And what about Chanyeol?" Baekhyun could notice the hesitation in his friends facial expression. Minseok took a deep breath and turned to Baekhyun completely.

"He's their Alpha, they follow him, the younger ones mostly but all nonetheless. He's usually full of himself and a bit of a player every now and again. But I gotta admit Baek, he is nice once you get to know him."

"You say that as if you two are close."

"We are kinda. Suho and Lay have a special bond being anchors so we all usually see each other in our dorm."

"You share a dorm with Suho right?" Baekhyun questioned earning a nod of approval in return.

"Yep and we have been asked by Ms Lee if we could offer our spare bedroom to the rogue wolf from Maddix's clan."

"Who is Maddix?"

"Well there are many different rumors about what he is. Some say he's a witch, others say he's a vampire. I think I even heard a rumor about him being both, but hey don't worry they're only rumors!" Baekhyun released a fake laugh. His clouded over mind trying to piece together possible ways in which that name has been heard by him before, but he shook the thought out of his head.

"You said something about Suho and Lay being anchors what does that mean?" Baekhyun asked, his mind screaming for help filling in the blanks.

"Ok so" Minseok spoke before clearing his throat. "An anchor to a vampire is basically someone who will help him or her reduce their need for blood."

"By supplying them?"

"No if anything they do whatever they can to get you away from the instinct to kill. Have you ever just walked down the street and like maybe you seen someone walk by and you get a whiff of their blood?" Baekhyun nodded shamefully. "You feel like you want to go and drain them of that blood correct?" Again Baekhyun nodded. "An anchor pulls you away from that. They basically force the hunger away from you."

"But how?"

"It's different for every anchor, the way Lay gets Suho to calm down is by talking and touching his hand or cheek."

"That's sorta cute" Baekhyun giggled glancing between the wolf and his friend.

"Oh believe me when I tell you this, they are the most cutest thing when they are by each other's side!"

"Really?" Baekhyun cooed.

Minseok nodded leaning forward "We think they're mates" he whispered. Baekhyun's eyes widened.

"THAT'S ADORABLE!" He screamed. Eyes darted in his direction as a blush took over his face. "Yah! Pay no attention to me! Don't you guys have food to be eating or something?!" Like before the students and facility members turned away and continued with their breakfast (for the vampires) and dinner (for the wolves and witches). "Suho?" Baekhyun spoke up once Minseok was back drinking his soup.

"Yes Baekhyun?"

"I'm sorta confused" he whispered unconsciously using his baby voice.

"Whys that honey?" Luhan wondered, inwardly dying over the adorable ball of fluff next to him.

"Because Kihyun isn't a vampire or a werewolf or a witch so what his he?"

"He's considered a witch." Suho explained.

"What...why?"

"The Alpha's thought that it would be easier to label people with different abilities that way" Kyungsoo growled, his eyes shooting daggers over his shoulder's.

"Seriously?!" Baekhyun shrieked.

"Yeah, apparently the way they are it is that anyone that doesn't have fur or fangs can't be put into either Vampires or Werewolf classification so they just stick them in with the wand or in my case talisman waving students." Kyungsoo shrugged.

"That's so cruel!" Baekhyun's voice was small as his gaze fell on his lunch tray ahead of him on his old spot.

"You'll get used to it" Minseok smiled hitting into the newbies shoulder. "Besides the only ones that attend night classes are us, the other vampires and Kyungsoo nobody else!"

"That's pretty bad too I mean what about the other people that are put into the Witch class what would happen if they can't be in the sunlight then?"

"They'd be like us then.." Suho spoke his voice sad. "They'd still be classified as a witch just in the night classes instead of the day."

"That's bullshit, people have the right to have their own type!" Baekhyun hissed slamming his hands down on the table.

"I love how passionate he gets about a topic." Minseok cooed running his friends hair.

"Baek, look as much as we praise you for thinking that this is bad like we do they is nothing you can do about it-" Kyungsoo sighed.

"I don't believe that...."


	5. Red Riding Hood

Baekhyun walked out of his last class of the day linking arms with Kyungsoo. They had just come from defence and safety class which made them both extremely hungry for some food right now. Baekhyun had taken another one of Kyungsoo's miracle juices when they finished so he would only focus on craving natural food instead of blood.

"You were amazing today Baek, you really should move up in the ranking classes, our class will only slow you down." the warlock classed witch stated making his friend shake his head slowly.

"I dont want to exchange our night classes for the day classes Kyung, everyone will know then that the sunlight doesn't affect me. Plus I'd rather put as much distance between me and the big bad wolf as I can, thank you very much." Baekhyun declared pulling his friend through the halls towards the cafeteria. Passing people who sent obvious glances to the vampire Kyungsoo quietly laughed at his reaction. "Why am I getting so many looks? Is there something on my face?"

"Not quite," Kyungsoo chuckled unlinking himself from Baekhyun's hold. "you have become a bit of a celebrity after standing up against the Alpha wolf."

"Oh please, people can't seriously be that surprised about I-"

"They are when no one has ever stood up against him before, you made a name for yourself already." he chuckled wrapping his arm around the vampire's shoulder. Together they pushed through the double doors leading to the cafeteria, the stench of food wafted through the air as well as the harsh wall of voices that attacked their ears upon entry.

"A name for myself? What is it?" Baekhyun questioned after Kyungsoo left his side in a teasing manner. The vampire watched as his friend giggled and rushed through the towering people standing in the lunch line and by the tables. Baekhyun quickly went after him in confusion. Why was his friend running away from him the moment he was going to tell him of the name that had been given to him by his school-mates?

While his focus was solely on finding Kyungsoo, Baekhyun didn't notice the tall silver haired giant who stood in his way. When their paths became one Baekhyun collided into his chest and groaned sharply, his hands coming up to hold onto the boys built arms to prevent himself from falling. The action grabbing everyone's attention yet again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" the taller groaned immediately taking himself away from the smaller after the vampire gained his balance back.

"Oh come on Chanyeol can't you notice when someone is clearly not paying attention to what is happening around them?!" Baekhyun hissed, arms automatically meeting his hips in annoyance.

"You're like two inches tall! For your information my neck gets stiff by just having to look down at you" Chanyeol snapped back, sending a glare to the vampire who rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Playing the height card tsk, what a typical giant"

"Oh shut up bloodsucker, run along now don't you have some juice box to be drinking?" Chanyeol sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "Shall I call Suho to take you to your table?"

"You could consider yourself a gentlemen and escort me there yourself" Baekhyun challenged, his body pressing up against the giant in order to show off his lack of fear. Chanyeol's eyes flickered yellow once again yet this time Baekhyun didn't stumble back, for he knew what to expect.

"You-" Chanyeol began but couldn't finish his body freezing on its own.

"You still want to bite me don't you" Baekhyun whispered looking the wolf in the eye. A small smile dancing on the vampires lips "no one has showed me how much they want me as much as you have"

Chanyeol licked his lower lip in delight. Baekhyun's hands had clumped at his shirt when their gazes had become more intense. "Will you stop me if I said that I wanted you?" Chanyeol found himself asking, a trance coming upon them both.

Baekhyun took a second, jaw dropping at the words that tumbled from the wolves mouth, his eyes finding the source of all the wolves words. His lips were tempting and luscious, inches away from the vampires own. His mind told him to lean forward and connect them but instead his mouth worked against him. "No, I will not deny you your prize but you must promise not to call my kind the word in which you love so much"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sehun yelled appearing at the side of the two conversing boys. "Chanyeol we told you to stay away from him"

Baekhyun had turned to see the blonde as he yelled his words with rage. He had upset the Alpha who raised his hand to pull him back into their trance. "I promise" Chanyeol muttered "You have my word"

Taking the Alpha at his word Baekhyun braced himself for the bite. He held his breath as he pulled his uniform collar to the side, his tongue drawing against his lips in anticipation. No one understood why they were reacting like this, yesterday they couldn't stand each other and now Chanyeol couldn't take his eyes away from the smaller vampire before him. Their argument that lasted a few minutes ago had run dry in everyone's mind, they were surprised to see the wolf and vampire so close and intimate with each other almost as if a spell had overcome them both, blinding them from the danger that was Chanyeol's venom.

"Then you can have your prize" Baekhyun spoke his voice somewhat monotone, his body acting like a robot in Chanyeol's hands. The sparks between them both were obvious but to the people around them fear drove their actions. Suho and Lay took it upon themselves to separate the two before any damage could be done. Suho saved Baekhyun from the unknown while Lay saved Chanyeol the disgrace of willingly giving in to his desire of finally being able to find out what happens to the person he bites, he knew that if the outcome was against the vampire Chanyeol would regret it completely.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?!" Luhan yelled coming between the two gasping boys. Chanyeol was breathing heavily with his wolves holding him back while Baekhyun was gasping for air between Kyungsoo's hands.

"Let us go!" Chanyeol yelled over to the vampire who whimpered under the sound. "He wants me to bite him so let me!"

"No, I will not let that happen not when you both barely know each other!" Luhan shouted making sure that his point would be clear between them both.

"I don't want to know anything about him" Baekhyun hissed sending the wolf a glare after finally catching his breath.

"No but you were willing to give up your neck to a wolf-bite that no one has a clue of the outcome" Luhan snapped back, turning to his friend this time. "We're taking you out of here and you idiots get him him to calm down" he stated to the wolves who nodded gripping Chanyeol tighter.

Baekhyun was taken out of the cafeteria by their quick vampiric speed. Kyungsoo being the only one of their group left in the cafeteria to share his voice. "I don't know what going on between the two of you but it better stop, Chanyeol as much as we know you're a nice guy we will not stop if you do something to hurt Baekhyun okay?"

The Alpha seemed to have calmed when Baekhyun had left the room. His mind had become clear and he nodded taking in Kyungsoo's words. He didn't know what was becoming of himself but it did scare him a little. His desire of tasting the vampires blood was unlike him, he had met thousands of vampires because of the school he lived in but never once did he had a feeling for any of them like he did for Byun Baekhyun.

**~×~**

"Where are you dragging me?" Baekhyun hissed at the hurt his wrist was feeling as Luhan's tight grip on his arm only got tighter.

"Away from Park that's where" Suho sighed scratching his head in frustration. He had been spending his dinner period with Lay, the two choosing to catch up after the couple hours they had spent away from each other. But their moments had been cut short by the two idiots who are mindless when they're together.

"Look I get it, you don't want me to get bit by him I understand that but something just came over me, I wanted to see him angry and his fangs bared again, he looked so hot that time I really considered kissing him"

"I'm sorry what?!" Minseok yelled halting in his steps clearly shocked about the words he had just overheard.

"Did I hear that right?" Kyungsoo wondered after finally catching up with the group of vampires, his owl eyes wide.

"You have got to be kidding me right? You can't seriously want to kiss a wolf could you?!" Luhan gasped his hand dropping Baekhyun's. The said boy looked to the ground in embarrassment, his hands grew clammy under the harsh stares being thrown his way.

"I can't help it!" Baekhyun defended his eyes closing while he whimpered "I can't stop my body from feeling things like this now can I?!" It was a rhetorical question but one that Baekhyun hoped had an answer.

"Just put distance between the two of you, you're in night classes and he's in the day, the only time you see each other is at dinner or breakfast time which can easily be fixed if we eat in our dorm instead" Luhan concluded with a smile, happy that an idea such as that one had been easily developed given the circumstances.

"That could work" Minseok agreed sharing a nod to further express his acceptance. "I mean you'll even have more time to sleep so I don't see anything bad with the idea"

"And to make sure that you three don't get lonely we can join you" Suho smiled, his thumb indicating himself and Minseok.

"Okay" Baekhyun smiled excitement coursing through his veins "I like that idea"

"Good because it's the only one we got, I'll go and get some food from the cafeteria later so we have some stuff for breakfast" Kyungsoo declared before they began moving again.

Baekhyun followed quietly listening in to the different conversations going on amongst the group. Suho and Minseok were talking about their new dormmate while Luhan and Kyungsoo were playfully bickering over what food Kyungsoo should take for their breakfast in a couple hours. Baekhyun focused on the school around him, mentally making himself aware of his surroundings so that he knew where he was at all times. He noticed rather quickly (thanks to a sigh on the wall) that they were making their way to the infirmary.

Upon reaching their desired destination Suho held the door open for the group and each one of the five members slipped through.

"Hello Suho and co. what are you all here for, shouldn't you be in the cafeteria having your dinner?" Ms Butterwell asked the group as they entered the hospital wing, a clipboard in her hand.

Baekhyun studied the woman, scanning his eyes over her ginger hair that was hidden under the white nursing cap that looked like it should belong in a 60s movie. Her uniform was also white matching the cap, a little blue watch sat in her blouse pocket while another fastened on her wrist.

"Hi, we were actually wondering if we could see our new student" Suho smiled bowing polity to the school facility member. "Ms Lee told us that he would be our new dorm mate, we wanted to come and say hello to make him more comfortable here."

"Oh you mean Tao, of course please follow me this way!" She smiled showing her somewhat yellowish teeth. Baekhyun faintly recalled that she was a herbal witch, a nurse that used potions containing spices, fruits and herbs in order to satisfy herself or her patients.

The group followed her down the ward, deciding to keep close to each other on the journey. Eventually they stopped by a bed that was possibly the only one being used in the entire infirmary. Baekhyun viewed the boy who had blonde hair and dark circles under his eyes. He clearly looked to have been through a lot by the bruises to his face and chest.

"He's only awake, he came here with some broken ribs and bruises everywhere. He may need rest rather quickly so I must show you out when he does but for now I'll leave you all to talk, I'll check back on him later" Ms Butterwell explained briefly gently tapping the boy on his leg to get him to open his eyes.

Muttering a small thank you to the nurse the group took over the space and smiled down at the awakening boy. Tao was wrapped in a blanket and his head was propped up on a rather fluffy pillow, Suho immediately becoming jealous of the sight, he just wanted his bed at this point after everything that had happened.

"Please don't hurt me..." Tao begged tears filling his eyes as he glanced around at the five boys by his bedside. Baekhyun could tell just how much this boy had went through in order to have offered a statement such as that.

"It's ok" the vampire whispered, his hands coming up in surrender "I'm not going to hurt you, and neither are any of these guys"

"I'm sorry" the boy apologised trying to sit up properly. Baekhyun decided to help him in his struggle, gently wrapping his arm around the bruised waist of the wolf, Baekhyun somehow managed to lift him into a proper sitting position without hurting him. "I'm not very confident being here, after all you probably see me as the enemy"

"Don't apologise its okay" Baekhyun giggled feeling a slight draft hit against his back, reaching behind himself Baekhyun pulled the opened window closed. "And I surely don't think that at all, I mean no offense but look at you you're too battered and bruised to attack us now, am I right?"

Tao let out a laugh before wincing at the pain in his ribs. He was healing rather quickly thanks to his natural wolf ability but he still needed to rest as per the nurses request. "If you don't mind me asking but, why are you guys here? You're the only visitors I've gotten"

"We came to see how you are, Ms Lee told us you were here" Luhan grinned taking a seat on the bed next to Tao's.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Tao and I'm a werewolf" The wolf smiled bowing as best as he could given his physical state. Suho took it upon himself to welcome the boy to Millennium High, a speech Baekhyun had already heard before.

"It's nice to meet you Tao my name is Luhan, and this is Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Minseok" Luhan explained once the elder vampire stopped talking.

"H-hi" Tao stuttered suddenly overwhelmed with the friendliness of the group. By their scent he could tell four of them were vampires while one was a witch.

"So your a rogue wolf huh?" Minseok snickered getting himself comfortable at the foot of the wolf's bed.

"Yes" Tao nodded in reply "I managed to escape Maddix's clan but I ran into some trouble on my way here, former pack mates must have figured out my plan to escape and attacked me thinking that I would die in the woods where they left me, I somehow managed to get through your barrier and well, here I am"

"You wanted to find us?" Kyungsoo wondered following Luhan's lead on taking a seat on the opposite bed across from Luhan, on Tao's right.

"Well not entirely, I had been planning my escape from Maddix for awhile but since I wasn't familiar with the terrain I was scared to leave, we had travelled to the forest just along the city front when I overheard one of the wolves talk about your school. You see Maddix always sends wolves out to do his bidding, he doesn't care if they die or not but when I realised I'd be in the next group, I got scared so I ran as far as I could, my old pack mates tracked me down and we fought, they thought I would die in the forest but I hadn't realised that I was so close to your barrier anyway. When I finally crossed it I knew I would be a lot safer here then outside it" Tao spoke, his voice cracking somewhere in the middle as he kept his tears back.

"Don't worry I understand what you mean" Baekhyun smiled warmly, he chose to sit down right next to the wolf, who shared a similar past to his own. Baekhyun suddenly felt really attached to the wolf, their pasts were similar as well as the fears of being rejected by the people in the Academy's walls.

"You do?" Tao gasped staring at the vampire with wide panda like eyes. Baekhyun chuckled realising that he nearly had an animal to describe each of his friends.

"In some ways" Baekhyun nodded in agreement his eyes falling to the thick white cover that rested over Tao's chest. "I wasn't in Maddix's clan but I can relate to being expected to do things that you don't want to do, I know what it's like to run away, I can understand exactly what you're feeling right now. You're scared of rejection from everyone here, you're upset that you had to leave everything you thought you loved behind. You're worried that no one will see the goodness within you, but only see the darkness that you had no choice but to accept.."

"Yeah..that's exactly it" Tao whispered his cheeks forming a blush in surprise that the vampire could relate to him so easily. "How do you know?"

"That's a story for another time" Baekhyun muttered not feeling comfortable enough just yet to talk about his past. "But the one thing that I can tell you, is don't be afraid, everyone that's here right now is here for you. They'll look out for you, worry about you, cherish and love you, trust me I know what I'm saying"

A large grin took over the wolf's face as he pulled Baekhyun down into a hug, the said boy chuckling in his grip, hugging him back just as tight.

"I don't want to be alone anymore" he whispered, tears cascading down his cheeks, his tight hold on Baekhyun almost making the vampire cry with the emotions too.

"I don't want to be alone anymore either" Baekhyun whispered back, choking back his own sobs.

"And you won't be" Kyungsoo spoke while standing up a bright smile decorating his face, Baekhyun watching as his famous heart shaped smile took effect "We are your new family and we will treat you both that way"

Letting a single tear cascade down his cheek, Baekhyun grinned and jumped into the group hug. Being careful not to hurt Tao's healing ribs.

**Later that day~**

After all the commotion and crying and some homework Baekhyun went to bed exhausted, his eyes had been clamping shut in the shower as he tried to enjoy his time under the flowing water. So he called it an early night and went to bed pretty early.

"Baekhyun you need to get up now!" Luhan screamed, his voice echoing off the walls which gave Baekhyun the idea that he was in the kitchen.

To say that the vampire didn't like the wake up call was an understatement. Baekhyun wished that Luhan had been down the end of his bed opening his curtains like the first time he had woken him up instead of a rather loud yell from outside his closed door.

Groaning softly to himself as he pushed up into a sitting position, he sat there for a moment trying to blink away the sleep in his eyes. Turning to his clock on his bedside table Baekhyun's eyes nearly shot out of his sockets. He hadn't even been asleep for three hours?! Someone was clearly going to die.

Tossing his blankets away Baekhyun stood up steaming. He wanted to know why Luhan had interrupted his clearly needed beauty sleep when the elder knew fully well that Baekhyun had wished to go to bed before his housemates. When he stomped to his door he raised a brow in confusion hearing a loud crashing sound outside.

Pushing his handle down Baekhyun drew the door back a little only to see black fur and sharp teeth bared of an animal that definitely was a wolf. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" He screamed immediately shutting the door, completely losing his cool in fright.

"Help!" Luhan screamed from the kitchen, reminding Baekhyun had he had two other people in the dorm with him, not just himself. At least there was a possibility that one of them would end up the wolves meal instead of him. Shaking his head of his crazy, psychopathic thoughts Baekhyun took a deep breath before reopening his door and pouncing on the wolf before it could notice him. The beast propelling itself back through the hall and into a war zone.

Baekhyun could faintly notice two other wolves fighting against his friends, Kyungsoo having the hardest time fighting while being in a penguin onesie. "I don't know what to do with wolves, our defence class hasn't that covered it yet!" He yelled clumping his fists into the wolves fur as the animal tried to bite the vampire's hands and get him off his back.

"Grab it by the waist and pull it towards you, it will crack the ribcage and dislocate the spine!" Luhan yelled. Baekhyun nodded taking in the words before putting them into action. He had taken the wolves waist into his hands and pulled his arms back towards his legs, loud cracking mixed with some popping sounds filled the room.

The wolf beneath him fell to the ground, it's breathing slowing. After it had stopped moving altogether Baekhyun slowly stood up only to be pushed back down by the wolf that Kyungsoo had been fighting. Twisting himself around on the ground while trying to avoid being taken down by the beast's teeth. Finally he was able to wrap his arms around the beast's waist and once again he pulled, his ears recognizing the familiar cracking sounds.

A loud howl took over Baekhyun's ear drums as the last wolf shoved Luhan into the fridge making him hit his head before falling to the ground. Baekhyun leaped forward glancing over at his friend who groaned at the impact, he was okay which meant that gave Baekhyun the time to kill the other wolf.

After his anger and drive to survive had taken over Baekhyun felt his heartbeat stop and his fangs come out, the wolf before him whimpered and turned around running through the door it had forced open. A loud howl ran out causing Baekhyun to jump to his feet, the school wouldn't be safe with a wolf on the loose, he needed to find it and kill it before anyone else got hurt.

Speeding towards the door, he stopped frozen in his tracks seeing the beast's dead body on the ground, a man standing over it, a bloody heart in his hand. Baekhyun gagged and looked away declaring himself not a fan of animal blood. He felt his eyes and skin return to normal after witnessing the scene before him.

"At least that's the last one" the guy sighed turning back to his two friends who each were too preoccupied by staring at Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" The vampire whispered watching as the tall male froze, his head snapping back to look at him making Baekhyun jump slightly at the creepy action. He didn't let it faze him however, instead he exchanged his frightened expression for a smile "I'll admit I'm glad to see you."

"Hi Baekhyun" Sehun bowed, hitting Kai's shoulder, the tan male bending over to bow also. The vampire suddenly becoming very awkward as he allowed the polite manners of the wolves wave over him. Chanyeol cleared his throat and Baekhyun almost expected him to do the same.

"Please, you don't need to bow to me. I'm not a big formalities type of guy, and you can call me Baek if it makes it easier for you two" he smiled totally avoiding Chanyeol and focusing on the two wolves behind him.

Chanyeol's hand dropped the wolves heart causing it to release the last bit of blood it would have pumped if a certain giant didn't detach it from it's owner's body, Baekhyun winced at the sight and stepped back into his dorm leaving the door open encase the wolves wanted to enter too.

"Baekhyun...I'm sorry you had to witness that" Kyungsoo breathed drying his blood free hands in a towel, his penguin onesie thankfully hadn't been destroyed in the attack.

"What do you mean sorry? He kicked ass!" Luhan chuckled, before whining at the ice pack on his head. Apparently the harsh hit into the fridge had created a bump on Luhan's head. There wasn't much Kyungsoo could do about it since he had been abruptly awoken similar to the way Baekhyun had been. "I'm going to make tea you want some?"

"Can I steal some too?" Sehun wondered sticking his head in the door in curiosity, wolves had never stepped foot into Luhan and Kyungsoo's dorm before so the said boys were slightly surprised to see the three wolves enter cautiously.

"You guys had to deal with more than we did" Chanyeol stated crouching down and viewing one of the wolves that Baekhyun had brought down.

"Well as you can see there's that one as well as the one closer to the kitchen, I'm assuming you guys took care of the other one am I right?" Luhan wondered after having pointed to each of the wolves in turn.

Chanyeol and his friends nodded "Well then you can thank Baek for making your lives easier" Kyungsoo chuckled taking the kettle away from Luhan who was having a hard time juggling his ice pack and the kitchen appliance. "If it hadn't have been for him you would have had to deal with three wolves running amuck in the school instead of just one"

"I only followed what Luhan told me to do" Baekhyun whispered finding himself a seat at the kitchen counter.

"So you broke their bones?" Sehun asked, picking up one of the wolves paws watching it fall back to the ground as he let go.

"I guess" Baekhyun shrugged.

"Oh my goodness!" Ms Lee shrieked entering the dorm, her high heels clicking off the wooden floor beneath her. The three wolves stood up from their crouching positions and bowed politely to the principal, who in turn ignored them in order to view the deceased wolves before her.

"Please come in, not as if we didn't have enough people in here already" Luhan whispered under his breath. Baekhyun almost laughed seeing the boy try to hide behind the fridge so he didn't show his pink Hello Kitty PJ's, the blue ice pack still connected to his head. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun released a puff of air, trying to hold back their laughs. Ms Lee glanced around the room, her eyes widening as she the other dead wolf closer to the kitchen.

"What happened here?!"

"Rogue wolf attack" Kai stated the obvious, the principal sending the boy a glare before declaring that her question was rhetorical.

"Baekhyun's took care of those two" Luhan explained seemingly unfazed that his Hello Kitty pink PJs were on display for everyone to notice now. "Chanyeol took care of the one out in the hall, I'm amusing"

Sehun nodded agreeing to Luhan's claim. The blonde wolf chuckled quietly to himself watching the bubble-gum haired vampire pull out different cups for tea. Luhan looked adorable in pink.

"You're the cause of this?" Ms Lee questioned looking to Baekhyun who felt uncomfortable under her gaze. He nodded after fearing that words would fail him. "You're a very strong vampire aren't you" she grinned.

"More like a bloodsucker" Chanyeol muttered his voice low but still able to be heard by the vampire, Baekhyun sent the giant a glare before taking a breath and cooling himself down for the principal.

"Classes are going to be dismissed for today so I want you all to go get changed into your normal everyday clothes and meet in the cafeteria as soon as possible" Ms Lee announced clapping her hands to grab everyone's attention, she gratefully took the cup of tea Luhan was holding out for her however she took only two sips before she had to leave.

"But what about the wolves?" Baekhyun asked before the woman could step outside.

"Don't worry they'll be gone when you get back from the cafeteria" Ms Lee smiled patting his shoulder. "Oh and I originally came here to inform you boys that Tao is now in his dorm with Suho and Minseok, his ribs are still healing but he'll be fine tomorrow"

"That's great news Ms Lee thank you" the vampires grinned before bowing, Kyungsoo stating the same but remaining upright.

Luhan carefully placed Sehun's cup of tea down in the counter next to Baekhyun. The wolf racing to it, claiming the seat next to the vampire. "Thank you" he muttered looking at the vampire with a warm smile. Baekhyun watched as Luhan's cheeks heated up, he was just about to comment on it when he noticed Sehun's eyes widen and Luhan quickly turning around.

"I'm going to get ready" Luhan announced to everyone in the room before speeding himself over the wolf and down the hall.

"What's his problem?" Kai wondered claiming the last seat next to Baekhyun, the vampire slightly nervous with having two wolves on either side of him.

"He gets embarrassed easily, not a fan of hot guys seeing him in his Hello Kitty stuff apparently" Kyungsoo admitted pulling the fridge open and producing a juice box for Baekhyun. Tossing it to the vampire Baekhyun caught it swiftly.

"What's that?" Sehun wondered looking at the thin juice box in Baekhyun's fingers. Baekhyun fumbled with the plastic that covered the straw for a moment before answering.

"It's what helps me control my blood thirst, usually I drink a glass of blood and then drink this but we ran out of blood yesterday so I'll be going around with a half full stomach" Baekhyun explained showing the wolf his juice box properly. Sehun examined it then Kai and them finally Chanyeol. The Alpha finding more interest in Baekhyun's eyes then the box. "You should probably leave now" He whispered looking Chanyeol in the eyes, inwardly admitting to himself that if the giant stayed any longer something from before may happen again.

"Yeah, you're right. We should leave" Chanyeol nodded taking a few steps back in the process. His friends standing up agreeing with the accusation, Sehun telling the warlock classed witch that he appreciated the tea. And with that they were gone. Baekhyun dove into his juice box and Kyungsoo watched him do it. The hunger within Baekhyun burning bright in his aura, finally it was quenching when the essence of the juice box settled his stomach.

The two boys retreated to their rooms, Kyungsoo jokingly admitting that he was going to have a few more minutes shut eye instead of having a shower, that would allow him to only need to change out of his PJ's and he's be ready to go. Baekhyun laughed before watching the witch enter his room.

Finding himself some ripped black jeans and a simple white t-shirt that flowed down his body, Baekhyun was ready to go, he had crumpled up his blood box and tossed in the trash can. He ruffled his fingers through his hair and looked over his reflection in the mirror. No red hue on his teeth because he cleaned them, no bad smell of sweat because he dosed himself in cologne and no bad breath. His morning was becoming to look up.

While grabbing his dorm room key off his bedside table he walked towards the kitchen surprised to see that he was the first out. Quietly stepping over the dead wolves he sat himself back down by the counter.

Kyungsoo was the next person to walk out, unlike Baekhyun he had decided to wear a grey sweater with black non-ripped jeans. He too took a seat at the counter near the front door. "Luhan always says he'll race me getting ready but I always win." he chuckled.

"What is he even doing?" Baekhyun asked while giggling "I mean he did leave before us so how is he taking so long?"

"He's making sure he looks presentable," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "he's very dependable on his looks, apparently being called girly instead of manly hurts his feelings."

"But he wears hello kitty and pink outfits, his face is like a girls too."

"Don't say that openly Baek," Kyungsoo laughed "if he heard you say any of those things he will kill you."

"I'm ready~" Luhan singed entering the room after jumping over the wolf in the hallway.

"Are they people that we killed?" Baekhyun asked, allowing his thoughts and mouth to run wide. He learned in Species class that there were two types of wolves, ones that are human and turn willingly (otherwise known as Werewolves) and wolves that are fully animal, that do bidding for werewolves.

"No," Kyungsoo began, with a shake to his head "they're animals, if they were humans they wouldn't have been left in their wolf form after you broke their bones, when you kill a werewolf their human form is revealed after they die."

"By the way how the fuck did they even get in?!" The newbie exclaimed the single question confusing him from the beginning.

Luhan pointed to the opened balcony door. "I'm guessing they somehow got through the barrier and jumped up to the balcony, they probably thought that it would lead them out into the school grounds but they winded up in our dorm instead."

"How did they even get through that barrier, if I remember correctly Ms Fell in History said that the protection barrier around the school only allows people who students or facility want in here" Baekhyun announced as they walked down their corridor. "But even then that doesn't explain why Tao got through"

"Sounds like someone wants them in the school..." Kyungsoo whispered once they stepped outside their dorm room. "As for Tao I honestly don't know why our barrier allowed itself to be broken for him to get through"

"Maybe because the school itself wanted him here?" Luhan offered keeping his voice low when they ran into other members of the school who were trying to move the crowds along into the cafeteria. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stayed quietly both thinking the situation through. Luhan's explanation held up no evidence the only likely possibility was that someone within the school walls wanted Tao in as well as the other rogue wolves.

Finally after entering the cafeteria, the trio went straight to their normal table; Suho, Minseok and their new member Tao greeted them once they sat down.

"Hello" Baekhyun grinned seeing the wolf at their table, looking so much better than before. However his dark circles still remained. "Are you tired?"

"You're asking because of my dark circles right?" Tao laughed, Baekhyun nodded shyly which made the wolf coo. "I was born with them, I'm healthy and I've slept perfectly here in the ward, you don't need to worry about me hyung I promise."

"Well in that case I'm glad." Baekhyun smiled bumping his shoulder of Tao's. He looked around to try and spot Kihyun or Changkyun but he came up dry, not even Shownu or Wonho were present either. Just as he was about to ask Suho where his friend had disappeared to the familiar voice of the principal from her little podium rang through the room.

"Everyone if I could please have your attention for a moment!" Ms Lee's soft but stern voice echoed through the cafeteria, grabbing the attention of the previously chatting and confused looking students. "An attack on a few student's dorms this morning have caused me to hold a talk with the supernatural council"

Baekhyun's breath hitched. Once again he was faced with reality, the school had a direct link with the council. If they somehow found out that he had joined them they would come and see to it that his head left his body.

"They have come to a conclusion, six students of the night classes have been chosen alongside six day class students to participate in a programme issued to protect the school" Loud gasps and shouts filled the room. "Silence...thank you, now I have had the opportunity to decide who those twelve students are going to be"

"Hold up werewolves and vampires together in one class?!" A guy yelled from somewhere in the cafeteria. "You're going to cause chaos!"

"That's correct" Ms Lee smiled noticing just how scared her students were at this moment. "Now the students that I have personally picked out are.." the silence that followed was deafening. A pin could drop but no one would notice, too focused on their principal and what she was about to say. "I'll start with those chosen from the night classes; Suho, Minseok Luhan and Kyungsoo. Our new wolf that has just joined us Tao and let's not forget our new vampire too Baekhyun congratulations you'll be apart of the twelve protectors"

Cheering broke out, Baekhyun turned to look at those present at his table, he will be staying with his friends responsible for protecting their school. Tao looked surprised the most, he had been scared of even coming down here but now seeing that his principal saw something within him to promote him to a title of protector made him smile.

"What about the day classes?!" Baekhyun called over seeing a slight smirk brush onto Ms Lee's face. His stomach doing a somersault as a possibility rang through his head.

"The Alphas-" she began but was unable to finish as Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood up to decline.

"Nope!" Baekhyun yelled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never gonna happen!" Chanyeol hissed glaring daggers up at the principal who sighed at their reaction.

"In our defence they call us bloodsuckers!" Luhan defended looking up to the principal with pleading eyes, mentally begging her to reconsider her choices.

"They shouldn't even be in the night classes they're not bloodsuckers, that means that we have eight for day classes and only four night class students!" Kai countered pointing to Kyungsoo and Tao who each sent a glare in his direction.

"For you're information, we like vampires so fuck you!" Tao yelled slamming his hands on the table, his inner wolf angered by Kai's remark against his vampire friends.

"Ms Lee I really think you should reconsider" Suho announced to the woman in a somewhat calm tone. The principal sent him a sad smile before admitting that she couldn't, her decision was final.

"Many of you are probably wondering why these particular people have been chosen-" she started But was unable to go on as a loud "YES!" ran through the hall, from the twelve selective students as well as the others who hadn't been. "Then let me explain; Suho, Minseok and Tao worked together to fend off a wolf from a group of our junior wolves. Kris, Yixing and Chen share a similar situation defending a group of junior vampires from two wolves. Kyungsoo, Luhan and Baekhyun had the misfortune of dealing with three rogues in their own dorm, had the wolves been able to escape they would have been free to run to the witches classrooms. As for Kai, Sehun and Chanyeol everyone here knows how strong these three wolves are alone" her reasons were clear and Baekhyun could understand why they had been the ones chosen, they were the only ones present who were able to fight the wolves wherever they were. But the idea of avoiding Chanyeol was never going to be able to happen if they were apart of the school's protectors. His friends seemed to have noticed that.

"But Ms-" Minseok declared only to have a hand hold him back. Ms Lee nodded in his direction before turning to the remaining students and facility members.

"Everyone else in dismissed except the 12 members I called out" she smiled into the microphone. Baekhyun watched as everyone quickly rushed out of the room, desperate and happy that they weren't the ones being chosen. He went to leave in hopes to exit the cafeteria with the rest of the school only Suho must have read his mind considering he shook is head, leaving Baekhyun to swamp in his failed success.

"What was it that you wanted to say Minseok?" Ms Lee continued, stepping down off the podium and instead sitting down on top of one of the tables alongside the night and day classes favoured desks.

"Just so you know, Chanyeol and Baekhyun don't really get along very well" Sehun chuckled taking the words straight out of Minseok's mouth. The elder vampire sighing in agreement.

"Is that so?" She questioned glancing between both of the said boys who wouldn't look up from the ground. "Well that will change soon~" she giggled clapping her hands together gleefully.

"Don't get me wrong Ms Lee but there is no way in hell I'm going to be stuck in a classroom with a wolf who wanted to bite me" Baekhyun explained his eyes shifting to Chanyeol's.

"You're still on about that!?"

"Trust me puppy I'm not going to drop that any time soon!"

"SEE!" Everyone screamed, shocking the two who were currently having a glaring contest.

"You're the one that started this whole thing, you freely offered me your neck so of course I was going to take it!"

"Only as a prize for avoiding calling my kind bloodsuckers which you still haven't done by the way!"

"Sorry guys but I can't help you there, these two will just have learn how to get along and hopefully not try to kill each other in the process..." Ms Lee whispered, truly going back on her decision of the protectors.

"No promises" Chanyeol muttered crossing his arms over his chest in anger.

"Aww does the big bad wolf want to kill me?" Baekhyun teased his lower lip out in a fake pout.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth Red Riding Hood" he snapped back. Baekhyun's eyes widened, so that was the nickname he had been given. 


	6. Awkward

With defeated sighs and low growls from the wolves everyone was dismissed and allowed to go on with their day, the vampires were free for the next three days before they would be expected to join the wolves in day classes. Apparently they would be needing a whole new timetable considering they needed to focus on training and skills above academics. 

  
"Well I guess our plan to keep you away from Park really backfired huh?" Luhan whispered wrapping an arm over Baekhyun as they all headed to the library to discuss further about their schedules. 

  
"Yeah, it seems like the universe hates me," Baekhyun grumbled, keeping his eyes on the signs that would lead him and the rest on their way. "why can't it just give me something so simple, why will I be seeing him again huh?" 

  
"Who are you avoiding?" Tao quizzed keeping his eyes on Baekhyun and Luhan who sighed in return.

  
"Well you see, Baekhyun and Chanyeol haven't really had a good couple days.. Baekhyun nearly allowed Chanyeol to bite him." Luhan informed making Tao gasp in surprise. 

  
"You're kidding me right?! He's an Alpha, their bites are unbelievably dangerous even betas like me would rather inmate than go for Alphas!" Tao exclaimed keeping his voice low while they caught up to the wolves. "I've only been here a couple hours but I can tell that their venom isn't something that you should think lightly of Baekhyun."

  
"Yeah, yeah I know, I've already had that speech delivered more than once Tao." Baekhyun breathed his anxiousness and confusion leaving him as he did so. "whatever it is it won't happen again, the wolf and I wont have any more problems that will concern any of you."

  
"Hey guys I can't believe that this is happening right now, it's crazy right?" Lay smiled his arm over Suho's shoulder. The two of them looking like a couple with how close they were together. 

  
"I still can't believe that she's allowing us to make our own school schedule!" Luhan squealed clapping his hands while slightly jumping up and down in excitement as well as grateful for the subject change. 

  
"If I had my way I'd have zero classes with the alphas." Tao giggled earning nods from Kyungsoo and the rest of the vampires. 

  
"They're not all that bad guys." Suho blushed turning to Lay who smiled sadly back at him. 

  
"Leave them be Suho, I'm sure my pack are saying the exact same thing about them." Lay mumbled glancing ahead to the wolves who were for once, being extremely quiet. 

  
"Can't we all just get along?" He cried stopping in his tracks to receive a warm hug from his alpha. Lay peppered his forehead with kisses trying his best to calm the vampire down but to no use. 

  
"Suho" he called grabbing the boys attention, Suho looked up at the mention of his name giving Yixing the time to quickly connect their lips before the latter would react. "Calm down they'll learn how to live side by side eventually." The vampire blushed bright red. They were just outside the library now, a part of Suho didn't want to enter it but since he was the supposed 'peacemaker', it didn't really give him a choice.

  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T HAVE MUSIC CLASS YOU BROKEN CONDOM!" Baekhyun screamed glaring invisible daggers at Chanyeol who was just as angry. 

  
"WE NEED TO TRAIN NOT LISTEN TO STUPID MELODIES WITH LYRICS!" 

  
"YOURE STUPID!" 

  
"SAY THAT AGAIN AND WE'LL SEE IF YOU WALK OUT OF THIS ROOM OR IF YOU GET THROWN OUT OF IT!" 

  
"OH MY GOD shut up, shut UP, SHUT UP!" Luhan roared slamming his hands on the table, completely fed up with the both of them at this point. "If you two aren't going to give us a break for the thirty minutes we have here I swear to Satansoo that I will ripe your head off" he bellowed looking to Chanyeol "and I'll pull out your heart!" He finished looking at Baekhyun. 

  
"I agree with pinkie seriously Chanyeol we don't need another fight breaking out, you've been good for almost 3 days now." Sehun sighed rubbing his temples. 

  
Baekhyun pouted crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned in his chair, they had to relocate in the room since the sun was getting higher in the windows. Baekhyun had to play scared of it like the other vampires because he didn't want the wolves to figure it out about his sun blocked skin and hand him over to the council.

  
"Look just allow us to have this one class." Kyungsoo pleaded, hands folded together in a begging form, his eyes dancing between wolves. 

  
"No, we need to see how good you are at fighting so training and defence should be all we think about" Sehun explained pointing down at a piece of paper reading Training and defence. 

  
"We already know how to fight we get taught about it in our own defence and safety class." Baekhyun muttered his legs coming up to rest comfortably on the bar beneath the table, he stretched back in his seat and savoured the moment he heard his back crack out its tensions.

  
"You have that?" Lay questioned his eyebrows raised. "I didn't think that the coach did night classes.." 

"Yes we have that class, Baekhyun had his first run with it last night" Kyungsoo nodded "and he was pretty fucking good." 

  
"Fine we'll give you your dumb music class but only if.." Chanyeol announced, his finger coming up in the air to silence the vampires excitement. 

  
"If you think you'll be biting Baekhyun you'll easily get a no" Luhan glared, his hands balling fists at the sneaky wolf. 

  
Chanyeol waved him off "No, what I was going to say is we'll give you music if you let us listen in whenever we want-"

  
"Done" Baekhyun grinned his hand slamming on the table, his body standing up in excitement. 

  
"-And we get to call on you for after class practise whenever we want."

  
"Deal!" Minseok giggled reaching his hand out. Chen being the only one paying attention to the eldest vampire reached out and shook his hand. 

  
"Then it's settled we'll get our music class" Tao squealed his excitement playing off within the other vampires. 

  
Baekhyun grinned evilly as he began making his schedule to mimic his desires of where he wanted his subjects to be throughout the day. 

  
**A few minutes later~**

  
"Ok pass your schedules around to us" Kris announced once he felt that the night classes students were finished.

  
The vampires complied and piled their pieces of paper up before Lay distributed a sheet to every wolf. Obviously he kept Suho's for himself. The wolves quickly read through the words on the paper, the vampires watching them all attentively. 

  
"I like this one!" Sehun held up his hand, his eyes not looking up from the paper. "I don't know who wrote it but I like the way he thinks."

  
"Ok go on up to the board." Kai chuckled urging the youngest up to the little make shift white board Kris had dragged out from the back of the library. Sehun stood up still glancing through the paper, wanting to see if he could make any last minute changes, when he deemed it presentable he grabbed a marker and in his rushed Korean letters he quickly wrote down the schedule. 

  
"Ok I like that but I don't like Thursday afternoon." Chanyeol voiced out, while shaking his head reading what subject they would be facing before returning home. 

  
"What's wrong with it?" Luhan asked generally confused, it was his schedule Sehun had put on show and having the Alpha male question it he suddenly felt very insecure about his pickings. 

  
"You put Math as our last class." Chanyeol deadpanned. 

  
"I hate to admit this but.. I agree with the puppy" Baekhyun nodded "It's the last class Lu, I don't feel right having Math right before I go back to the dorm." 

  
"Then how about we flip Music and Math?" Minseok asked pointing to the board, Music had been the first class on the Thursday. 

  
"Math first class are you kidding me!?" Chen growled his inner wolf howling in protest.

"It gets it out of the way for the rest of the day" Tao voiced out, his voice somehow coming out in a singsong tone which surprised him. 

  
"The rouge has a point troll" Kris chuckled glancing between both the alpha and the beta. 

  
Baekhyun who had eventually taken his seat again when the excitement had died down stood up again "So is that ok for you guys, or do you want Chanyeol and I to stay in a room with each other longer?" 

  
"Yeah I second that, the sooner the better we get out of here" Chanyeol nodded, he too taking a stand "we'll do some technology work when you vamps are in your melody class" 

  
"Technically we're not all vampires" Kyungsoo pointed out, his mind not even processing the fact of what just happened. 

  
The wolves all turned to their Alpha, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Chanyeol had a small smile on his face as Baekhyun's eyes landed on his. 

  
"Hold on...." Luhan breathed. 

  
"You called us vamps" Baekhyun grinned, his eyes sparkling in appreciation. 

  
"Yeah, I know" Chanyeol joked rolling his eyes, turning his attention away from the small vampire and to the sheet filled table. The room went silent, everyone keeping a close eye on the two boys, one not able to look the other in the eye.

  
"Thank you" Baekhyun breathed causing Chanyeol to look back up at him. 

  
"My pleasure" He winked. 

  
"Do you see just see that!?" Luhan whispered to Minseok. The boy nodding with a smile as his eyes switched between both of the slightly blushing boys before him. 

  
"New ship?" 

  
"Let it sail" Luhan giggled quietly, his hand coming up to hit against his best friend's in a fist bump. 

  
"Oh this is going to be good" Suho chuckled aloud seeing Baekhyun send him a confused expression. 

  
"Anyway" Chanyeol declared with a cough grabbing everyone's attention, in curiosity of what he was going to say now "I was wondering what time you guys finish your night classes at"

  
"Why?" Kris wondered, his deep voice ruining the perfectly good atmosphere. 

  
"We're usually in our dorm at 6am why?" Luhan wondered, unable to read what was going on in the wolves head. 

  
"Room 758 right?" Chanyeol muttered, his head leaning forward to coax Baekhyun onto looking where he was looking.

  
"How did you know that?" Kyungsoo wondered his eyes widening, he recalled when the three alphas came to their dorm but he couldn't recall if one of them looked to the door long enough to grab their number. 

  
"I have my dorm keychain out" Baekhyun laughed, twirling the keyring around his finger, showing off the yellow painted numbers on its side. "Are you planning on surprising us at my dorm puppy?" Baekhyun wondered. 

  
"Yah! I called you vamps you could give me some respect with the name calling too" Chanyeol pouted completely avoiding the question he had been asked. 

  
"Do you promise you'll continue to call every one of my kind 'vamps' or vampires puppy?" 

  
"You're pushing I-" 

  
"Yoda"

  
"What?" 

  
"Nemo" 

  
"What are you doing?" 

  
"Giving you annoying names, it's not very nice is it wolfie?" 

  
"Fine! I promise I wont call your kind names anymore" Chanyeol groaned, throwing himself back against his chair, a glare being tossed Baekhyun's way. 

  
"Good" Baekhyun smiled his action breaking the glare Chanyeol was so focused on giving. 

  
"Glad your happy midget" 

  
"Yah!" 

  
"Hey, if you're going to be calling me names I might as well call you some, give myself some sort of entertainment" Chanyeol puffed.

  
"Fine Yoda" 

  
"Are you sure you want me to do this newbie? I can be pretty creative with the names I give people" 

  
"Like what? Bitch? Slut? Daddy's boy?" 

  
Sehun spit out the orange juice he had been drinking, almost killing himself with choking on the remaining juice in his mouth. He had not expected the conversation to take such a sharp turn, in fact no one did. 

  
"I don't have kinks" Chanyeol's eyes silted, his body getting hotter as the rising blood pressure fuelled his actions. 

  
"Huh, I smell....bullshit" 

  
"There goes their cute moment" Luhan sighed, his head hitting the table in annoyance. "Back to square one again!"

  
"I don't have kinks!" Chanyeol shouted his fingers gripping the edge of the table to hold himself back. 

  
"BULLSHIT!" Baekhyun yelled back. 

  
"Oh shut up!" Chanyeol bellowed standing up and slamming his hands down on the table in anger. 

  
"Do it again I dare you, break the fucking table with your anger!" Baekhyun dared him getting super annoyed at the latter's easy to blow switch. Chanyeol was like a deer caught in headlights. Baekhyun almost getting choked as he was shoved up against a bookcase, so quickly he barely blinked. Books tumbled onto the ground at the impact.   
A steaming Chanyeol pressed himself up against the vampire, Baekhyun breath hitching in slight desire.

"I'm not angry" he whispered, his cool breath fanning Baekhyun's reddening face. 

  
"Really? Tell that to the steam coming from your pixie ears giant" Baekhyun whispered back, his voice soft and gentle seeing the emotion filled eyes of the wolf. Their bodies were moulded together and their fingers tingling in want but allowed their senses to keep them sane. 

  
"You get me angry easily" Chanyeol admitted with a sigh. 

  
"And I'm sure I'll continue to piss you off in the future but you need to control your anger" 

  
"Why?" 

  
"Because if I'm going to be on a team with you to protect this school which means, oh great Alpha we will need to work together, that means no more fighting" 

  
"But our fighting is interesting in this boring school" Chanyeol pouted earning a small giggle from the smaller. 

  
"Guess we'll have to find something more entertaining" Baekhyun shrugged with a wink, pushing past Chanyeol and rush back to the group who had heard their entire conversation. 

  
Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun walked back and took his seat. "I think we're done for today" he mumbled, his mind filling with Baekhyun's words.   
"You sure hyung?" Kai asked his eyebrow raised. 

  
"Yeah, we need to get to class anyway" Chanyeol whispered, feeling his heart beating quickly. His voice seeming distant while his eyes stayed glued to the youngest vampire in the room.

  
"Okay" Kai whispered, not wanting his voice to seem challenging to his Alpha. With a nod to his pack members, they stood up, slinging their bags over their shoulders.

"We'll see you later" Lay spoke to the night class students, preferably Suho whose head automatically turned when he heard his anchor talk. 

  
However, Baekhyun wasn't listening, he just stayed sitting in his seat playing around with his thumbs, his mind a thousand worlds away. Chanyeol watched him from his spot by the bookcase, his fascination with the vampire growing more and more with every passing second. 

  
"I'm sorry " he spoke out, shocking his friends who had claimed him to have gone mute. 

  
"You were right though, I blow my switch too easily especially when provoked" Chanyeol nodded, his eyes finding something new to gaze upon; a stain glassed window that reflected the UV rays of the sun. 

  
"I shouldn't have done it" Baekhyun sighed standing up and wrapping his arms around his chest, hugging himself as he approached the wolf. "I'm sorry" he spoke again, clearer. "I shouldn't have provoked you, but it's just really easy too."

  
"Don't worry about it Baekhyun it's fine" 

  
"It's not okay, I'm trying to apologise for my rudeness, unlike you" he glared but this time Chanyeol could see the playfulness hidden behind the meaningless look. 

  
"Fine, I accept apology" he sighed, watching with amusement as the vampire jumped happily in glee. 

  
"See it wasn't that hard now was it" he giggled sticking his tongue out, causing everyone to question just how old the latter actually was because he sure didn't pull off a teenager.

  
"I guess not" the wolf stated his eyes widening when extra weight was applied to his waist. Looking down at his stomach Chanyeol gasped, Baekhyun was cuddling into his body. 


	7. Secrets Shared

The trio had made it back to their room, night had been and gone and for once they were able to have some bonding time without interruptions. It was beginning to turn into the daylight hours, meaning they should probably begin to prepare themselves for sleep, but a Disney movie had taken over their attention pulling them into a world of music, dance and cliché storylines. 

  
"Kyungsoo, get the door!" Luhan called from the kitchen, his hands filled with sticky cookie dough. He claimed that a Disney movie should be paired with homemade cookies. Baekhyun who was a lover of both, stated that they would pause the movie until the cookies were warm enough to eat. He laughed at Kyungsoo's whimper, without delay he stole more of the blue and white checked blanket for himself, curling his legs and cuddling into the side of the couch. The television screen had the words Beauty and the Beast written across it. Excitement filled Baekhyun's veins as he heard the oven tray clank as it was set inside. The cookies had just made it into the oven. 

  
"Oh hello?" 

  
Baekhyun turned his gaze to the door once Kyungsoo opened it further. Three boys walked in and Baekhyun felt his breath hitch upon seeing who it was.

  
"What are the three of you guys doing here?" Luhan asked diving down onto the ground, scared that the boys would see his Hello Kitty apron, he really needed to get rid of the merchandise if he didn't want anyone to see it. 

  
"We wanted to see if you guys were okay after earlier, we can see the wolves were taken away, that's good" Chanyeol answered, walking over to the counter his hands coming out to press up against the marble. 

  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes, giggling quietly as he raised the cup of blood to his lips. He waved to Sehun and Kai who were the only ones that noticed him, yet they both nodded when he pressed a finger to his lips. 

  
"Baekhyun gone to bed?" Chanyeol wondered the tone of his voice making him sound sad. Baekhyun quietly placed the blood filled cup down on the table before slowly walking up behind the wolf. 

  
"Nope" Kyungsoo answered, his head shaking as he closed the door and walked to the fridge.

  
"Where is he?" Chanyeol asked generally curious. Baekhyun managed to make it just behind the taller to wrap his arms around his waist and cuddle into his back. 

  
"Behind you~" he singsong tightening his grip ever so slightly. 

  
"Oh you're here?" Chanyeol wondered turning around in Baekhyun's hold, causing the vampire to come face to well.. chest. 

  
"Awww, you two are so cute!" Luhan yelled taking this as his chance to vampire speed down the hall and into his room, away from the prying eyes on his beloved apron. 

  
"Yah! Where are you going?!" Sehun yelled taking off after the vampire with his own wolf speed. 

  
"What were you watching?" Chanyeol questioned noticing the discarded blanket and paused screen. 

  
"Beauty and the Beast" Baekhyun giggled, looking back at the screen, his arms still very much wrapped around the wolves waist. Chanyeol slowly found himself leaning down lower so he could wrap his arms around Baekhyun's waist. 

  
"Disney?" 

  
"Yep" 

  
"Very ironic" Kyungsoo laughed getting involved with the conversation, while Kai watched with a cup of juice in hand. 

  
"What, why?" Baekhyun quizzed sending his friend a generally confused expression. However when the witch classed warlock stayed mute Chanyeol took the vampire's attention back. 

  
"How was your day?"

  
Baekhyun let out a little chuckle his fingers rubbing against the back of the giants hoodie "My night was fine, although I am pretty tired now though."

  
"Why don't you go to sleep then?" Chanyeol wondered nuzzling his nose into Baekhyun's hair, the scent had been teasing him since the moment the smaller had him in his arms. 

  
"Don't wanna." Baekhyun sighed contently, standing on the tip of his toes so Chanyeol could have easier access to his hair. 

  
Chanyeol smiled when he noticed the action. "Alright then I guess I'll keep you company for a little bit yeah?" 

  
"But don't you have classes? What time will you have to leave?" Baekhyun wondered, pulling himself back so he could see the wolf properly.

  
"We are thinking of just skipping today, it's Friday anyway so." the giant shrugged picking the vampire up and walking with him to the couch. Baekhyun squealed at the gesture before laughing at the height he suddenly had in comparison to his usual 5'9.

  
"You have a point" Baekhyun nodded, when Chanyeol had dropped him down on the couch. "OH LUHAN!" He screamed trying to get Luhan's attention from his bedroom, where he expected Sehun to be also. 

  
Chanyeol and Kai burst into fits of laughter. Juice went everywhere as Kai had no control over the laughing fit that suddenly attacked hearing Baekhyun's call. Kyungsoo and the vampire looked between the wolves in confusion. 

  
"What did you just call me??" Luhan whispered walking into the room a deep red blush on his cheeks, Sehun following him closely, a similar red blush on his cheeks. 

  
"I called you Luhan?" Baekhyun deadpanned, sending his hyung a confused expression. 

  
"You called me Oh Luhan" 

  
"No I didn't I said Oh and then your name" 

  
"Oh is my name" Sehun muttered his eyes unable to meet with anyone's.

  
"Your name is Sehun" Kyungsoo retorted with a sigh.

  
"My name is Oh Sehun" 

  
"Oh shit...." Baekhyun gasped clapping a hand over his mouth in shame. He just unintentionally called Luhan by his marriage name to Sehun. Chanyeol began seal clapping. His laughter not even coming out of his mouth anymore. "Sorry" Baekhyun apologised before turning to look at a red cheeked Luhan.

  
"Why did you call me anyway Baek?" Luhan asked wanting to move on from the topic of embarrassment. 

  
"I just wanted to ask if you and Kyung want to stay up the rest of the day so we can get into routine for the day classes that we have scheduled for Monday" Baekhyun voiced out. 

  
"That sounds like a great idea Baekhyun" Kyungsoo exclaimed, pulling away from helping Kai clean up the spilled grape juice he had spilled earlier. 

  
"Glad I thought about it then" Baekhyun grinned plopping back against the chair, unconsciously moving closer to the warmth that was Park Chanyeol. He wrapped the blanket over himself and passed Chanyeol some too, not wanting the wolf to think that he wasn't being fair to him. 

  
"Is that invitation for us too?" Sehun wondered looking down at the small vampire cuddled up close to his hyung. 

  
"Well you need to be by your husband now don't you?!" Kai laughed wolf running towards Chanyeol who didn't want to move to disrupt Baekhyun. Kai raised a brow but moved closer, his hand casually waiting for a high five. When he stepped closer again that gave Chanyeol the perfect amount of distance to deliver it. 

  
"It was a mistake! I didn't know his last name!" Baekhyun whimpered his face diving into Chanyeol's chest. 

  
"That's what makes it more funny!" Chanyeol laughed, wrapping his arms around the vampire's shoulders. 

  
"Shut it Yoda or I swear to Lord Jisoos I will kill you" Luhan grumbled his eyes narrowing in anger towards the wolf. 

  
"Its more scary when you say it" he announced to Baekhyun who laughed after pulling back. 

  
"Don't worry Lu I'll take care of him" Baekhyun spoke pulling his arm out and around Chanyeol's back in a head lock. "DEFENSE CLASS!" He screams straight into Chanyeol's pixie ear making him whence in reply. 

  
"Fuck Baekhyun-" he choked tapping the smaller's arm in defeat, the smaller sure did have a tight grip. Baekhyun let him go and Chanyeol's head fell into his lap coughing drastically. The four other boys watched them intently, Kyungsoo and Kai unable to close their jaws after having been watching the two since the very beginning. 

  
"That was cruel" the giant croaked, his colossal hand wrapping around his throat to soothe it down. 

  
"Sorry" Baekhyun cooed, looking down at the pout forming on the taller's lips. 

  
"You apologising, wow I still can't get over that" Chanyeol chuckled sending the vampire a small wink. Baekhyun's eyes narrowing hitting the giant on the shoulder. 

  
"YAH! Learn to accept apologies!" 

  
"Fine!" Chanyeol hissed rubbing the spot repeatedly but the hit didn't really effect him that much, he was just exaggerating to make the smaller smile in accomplishment. 

  
He'd never admit it but Chanyeol felt like his chest was on fire. He didn't know if it was because of the fact Baekhyun had smacked him or if it was because Baekhyun had cut off the oxygen to his brain, but then again it could be the close proximity they had been to each other, it was surprising but something Chanyeol could really cherish. 

  
Chanyeol took this as a time to look at Baekhyun, his perceptive changed now that he had his head in the vampire's lap. Baekhyun's fingers were trailing between his silver locks softly leading Chanyeol back to sleep. The giant shook off the thought of sleeping, although it would be a very comfortable place to rest. Baekhyun's thighs were beyond comfortable, his fingers were magical in his hair too but the wolf couldn't get the thought of the smaller running his fingers through his hair for another reason out of his head.   
Chanyeol relished the view, Baekhyun was wearing an over-sized hoodie, grey sweatpants and some blue and white fluffy socks. He looked beyond comfortable but above all adorable in the over-sized clothes. He wanted to see Baekhyun like this a lot more often, something he would have never expected to be thought of. 

  
"Ever seen the sunrise?" Chanyeol asked all of a sudden breaking his train of thought for something else. 

  
Baekhyun looked down at him and shook his head. "No."

  
Immediately Chanyeol stood up and took his hand pulling Baekhyun easily out of the couch. Ignoring their friend's questionable looks Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun out into the balcony first before slipping out the door himself, being sure to close it after. 

  
Baekhyun shivered slightly under the mid morning air, it was chilly outside the dorm but the view made up for the torture of the cold. Chanyeol breathed in the sight that was Byun Baekhyun, all cuddled up in baggy clothes and leaning up against the railing of the balcony. He looked so small and innocent, a feeling washing over the Alpha telling him that Baekhyun needed protecting. 

  
"Come here" Chanyeol whispered opening his arms as he sat down in the oval shaped swinging chair that Baekhyun hadn't noticed was there. With a faint blush Baekhyun slowly approached the wolf his breath hitching when Chanyeol's hands met with his waist pulling him closer. 

  
"It's just about time" the wolf grinned after shooting his Rolex a quick glance. 

  
"Nice watch" Baekhyun giggled inspecting the Rolex with his eyes. Chanyeol sent him a smile in appreciation before he tapped his lap. 

  
Blushing furiously Baekhyun tossed his leg over Chanyeol's, the taller holding onto it tightly while Baekhyun sat himself down in his lap getting comfortable before allowing his other leg to join over Chanyeol's. Out of pure embarrassment Baekhyun nuzzles his head into Chanyeol's neck savouring the instant warmth that greeted his body. 

  
The Alpha wrapped his arms around the vampire's thin waist, his legs stretched out ahead of them, touching the decking of the balcony, allowing him to push the swing back and forward. 

  
"There it is" he whispered feeling Baekhyun immediately turn to look out into the glowing sky etched into the holes in the trees from the forest that surround the school, dots of pink and orange decorated the tree line like a painting. 

  
"The school looks like it fell here from space" Baekhyun giggled looking out through the railings at the trees and grass below. 

  
"What do you mean?" The taller questioned tightening his grip on the smaller's figure. 

  
"Well look around, this part of the forest is gone completely, almost like the school crushed all the vegetation when it fell. Notice that some of the trees are tilted away from the school? Almost as if they received the backlash of the impact."

  
"That's a nice theory" Chanyeol whispered "why don't you tell me a story?" 

  
Baekhyun took his time to come up with a story to satisfy Chanyeol's desire of one, yet the only thing that took up Baekhyun's mind were horrible memories that will stay with him for the rest of his life. Kihyun had managed to help him through his most terrifying but he still had a folder of more hidden in the deepest part of his mind.   
"Imagine a manor located somewhere in the city. The exterior surrounded by bushes, shrubs, cobble-stones and high trees to hide the view of any on-looker that grows curious of the house and it's inhabitants. A main road isolates the manor further, just another attempt to shield the screams of terror and darkness." Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's shoulder's raise and fall as he began shaking in his hold. He tightened his grip further, unsure of why the smaller was telling him this. "Eerie shrieks and memories that remain in your head for months on end, and yet the pictures and voices are always a blur, a side affect from all the mind control given from a crazy man you thought you were in love with."Chanyeol wanted to tell him to stop. He wanted Baekhyun to know he wasn't alone. He wanted Baekhyun to know he was there and he wouldn't let anything hurt him.   
"But you guess that was just because you actually wanted to feel love in this cruel world. Your mind was just playing tricks on your heart like a kid asking for treats on Halloween, one of the many holidays I never got to celebrate as a child. I guess that's why I'm childish and immature now, my childhood was ripped away from me when I was only 14 I never had a normal childhood filled with parents or love, instead I was the toy of a vampire who claimed to be my mate. Foolish childish thoughts made me believe him, but then when I started acting out and disappointing him he'd use mind control.. you know Chanyeol not being able to control your mind as well as your body is probably the most scariest thing that happened in my life."

  
"Baek.." As soon as the nickname left Chanyeol's lips the sun has risen fully into the sky, showcasing all its glory and bright light. 

  
Fearing for Baekhyun's condition he forced the swing chair around. Immediately he began apologising, his small amount of vampire knowledge did involve vampires and their hatred of the sun. 

  
"Don't be, you can't change anything" Baekhyun sniffed misunderstanding why the giant had apologised. When Chanyeol remained silent for a few more minutes Baekhyun found himself burrowing back into Chanyeol's neck finding comfort and security there. 

  
"Then at least let me apologise for putting your life at risk with the sunrise Baek- I'm so sorry" 

  
"Chanyeol I don't burn" Baekhyun whispered pulling away to look the giant in his eyes. He probably knew that he shouldn't tell Chanyeol about his 'magical' skin but he couldn't help but feel like he could trust the giant.

  
"What?"

  
"I don't burn"

  
Baekhyun began to push the swing chair back around, Chanyeol almost fainting once he saw the boy smile, the sunlight to dancing happily on his face.   
"I haven't felt it in so long... I've only ever seen darkness when I was with my supposed mate, I value the sun greatly now." 

  
Chanyeol's breath caught in his throat. The Beauty before him was like no other, it wasn't like any kind of creature, human or person he'd ever seen. Baekhyun truly was special, but with his gift would bring trouble once the council finds out about it. 

  
"How is this possible?" Chanyeol wondered generally curious as he was unable to stop himself from his action. Baekhyun gasped quietly when the wolves large hand came into contact with his cheek. 

  
"I'm not really sure.." Baekhyun began turning around so he was solely facing Chanyeol "but I don't mind, I like the warmth it allows me to feel, vampires aren't known for being warm blooded creatures" he giggled shyly. 

  
"You said that you haven't really seen the sun a lot in your life because of the dickhead, what happened?" 

  
"I've didn't always liked the sun when I was younger, like any other foolish child I would go outside and get burned in the summer's sun. When I finally met him he told me that he could take me away from all the pain that the sun brought. I was 14 at the time, a stupid emotional teen who willingly gave my life over to the man who could take me away from my suffering, my family home was broken so I was excited to leave that too.." 

  
Chanyeol listened intently to Baekhyun as he confessed so easily, tightening his grip on his waist every couple of minutes when he felt like Baekhyun would slowly slip back into the painful memories. 

  
"His name was Daehyun and I loved him. He had a great way of twirling me around his finger, I'd do everything for him and I did whether I had a choice or not" 

  
"Baek-?"

  
"He was a vampire, he compelled me with his mind control to get me to do as he pleased. No matter how much I wanted to deny it to him there was one thing that stopped me from doing everything he wanted and that was my parents. I still loved them dearly even if our home was broken, but he saw that as my weakness. 'Daehyun's mate should never have a weak spot', and before long he forced me to get rid of it" Chanyeol could feel the tears prick his throat as the smaller continued his story, he had brought the smaller closer on his lap, their foreheads touching subconsciously. 

  
"I killed my parents Chanyeol" Baekhyun cried "he told me to kill them and I let myself do it-" Chanyeol let Baekhyun grab his shirt and cry harder. He knew that Baekhyun needed to let out his emotions one way or another. 

  
The wolf grabbed the vampire, pulling him into his chest while he leaning back as far as he could in the swing-chair. He was crying too, the story of the small vampire in his arms broke his heart. Baekhyun had suffered a lot, even if that was the tip of the iceberg there would be more under the survive that he would maybe be able to get at eventually. Although he didn't know why Baekhyun had chosen to tell him about his life, he told himself that he never regretted being able to learn. The smaller was broken just as much as he was and Chanyeol couldn't help but feel like they were connected on a deeper level. Stealing a glance at the crying boy on his chest Chanyeol realised just how small Baekhyun was comparison to him. His legs were curled on the wolf's lap while his upper body rested against the whole of his waist and abdomen. Chanyeol pressed a single kiss on the top of his head causing Baekhyun to stir. 

  
"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun whispered pulling away while sniffling. 

  
"Yeah Baekhyun?" 

  
"You probably have to get to class now.. I think it best if you leave now.." 

  
"What why?" Chanyeol blurted quickly, going back to his earlier position of holding Baekhyun's waist as to not let him fall.

  
"For me? I don't think I can deal with a sleepover thing today, I'm not really feeling up to it.." 

  
"How about tomorrow?" Chanyeol asked, hopeful.

  
"Maybe" Baekhyun nodded, smiling sadly. 

  
Pulling the smaller back into his chest Chanyeol pushed the seat back and forward making it sway gently in a rhythm. Holding him closer, Chanyeol started humming secretly wishing it would make Baekhyun fall asleep so he could stay in his arms longer. 


	8. Quality Time Together

After a couple hours of the two supernatural students cuddling out on the balcony, Baekhyun woke up by the constant blaring sun shining down at him. Confused at his surroundings the small vampire glanced down at the arms that encased his body, they were wrapped around his waist in a protective manner that had him inwardly screeching. He moved his head ever so slightly hoping to take a glance at the wolf as he slept but froze when he heard Chanyeol whisper into his ear, his breath tickling his neck making a shiver run down his spine. 

  
"5 more minutes" 

  
Baekhyun bit his lower lip trying to scuffle a giggle coming from his lips. Although he admitted to having some sort of weird feelings for Chanyeol he couldn't get over the fact that the giant could easily put people that were different from them into the simple 'witch' category in school, as he was too lazy to deal with more categories regarding the classification of the Academy. 

  
The reason Baekhyun hated it so much was the fact that when he was with Daehyun he was never allowed to have a input into anything, Daehyun would always be the one who made his decisions for him without giving Baekhyun much say in the matter. It was true that he was mind controlled most of the time but whenever Baekhyun had his free will he still didn't act on his beliefs, it really made him upset that he couldn't do anything about it then so now that he was dealing with something similar he wanted to put his foot down. 

  
"What time is it?" Baekhyun asked pulling Chanyeol's arm up from his waist so he could get a look at the expensive watch. "Chanyeol it's 10 am!" 

  
"And your point is?" The wolf grumbled dropping his arm back to Baekhyun's waist in order to cuddle him closer. 

  
"I told you to go to school!" The vampire scolded hitting his fist against the hard chest of the latter. 

  
"You fell asleep on me so what was I supposed to do? You look really cute when you sleep so I didn't want to disturb you either" Chanyeol chuckled finally opening his big eyes, making Baekhyun freeze to come up with an answer, however his mind gave him nothing. 

  
"Then I think you deserve a small thank you" Baekhyun whispered his eyes facing a inch lower than the wolves eyes. Chanyeol took notice in the action, his tongue darting out to slip across his lower lip. 

  
"You looked tired earlier when I first brought you out here" Chanyeol admitted feeling Baekhyun shift again somehow managing to bring himself closer to the wolf than before.   
"I haven't been sleeping great lately, I think my body is still getting used to having a bed as well as being a vampire, I don't think you know but I was living behind a dumpster when Suho found me" 

  
Chanyeol smiled, his gaze slipping from the bright eyes to the luscious pink lips before him. Baekhyun mirroring his action, the two suddenly becoming aware of the amount of sexual tension between them. The vampire's eyes darted from the giant's lips and back again, their heads coming closer unknowingly. 

  
A loud sound from inside the dorm broke the spell that enchanted them both, Chanyeol sighed while Baekhyun frowned. "Would you like some breakfast?" Chanyeol wondered tilting his head making the vampire look back at him. 

  
Baekhyun nodded not really feeling like he could correct Chanyeol in how he actually should be sleeping now and that the meal he'll be eating would be considered a super late dinner. Pushing himself off the wolf Baekhyun held out his hand, Chanyeol took it before stumbling once he stood up. 

  
"My legs are numb." he laughed holding into the railing of the balcony as well as Baekhyun's hand tightly. 

  
"Come here you weirdo" Baekhyun laughed wrapping Chanyeol's arm around his shoulder so he could help him stand and walk towards the door. They managed to get there with some teamwork, Baekhyun managed to get the door open however neither one of them noticed the couch that had been moved in front of it. 

  
"YAH!" Baekhyun screamed, once the giant rushed off him, the two having collapsed on top of each other when they moved to walk inside. 

  
"Yes~" Luhan giggled from the kitchen, his bracelet glistening from the sunshine shining through the door. He had an evil smirk on his face seeing Chanyeol on top of his friend. 

  
"Why is the couch further to the door?" Chanyeol asked standing up, dragging Baekhyun up with him as he went. 

  
"Oh no reason~" Sehun chuckled, an equally sinister expression on his face to the bubble-gum haired vampire behind the counter in the kitchen. 

  
"I thought we put it there so they wouldn't be able to get back in?" Kai announced. "Remember we thought that they would be able to get over their problems if they were locked somewhere together with no way of getting out?" 

  
"Aish..." Kyungsoo sighed sending a glare to Kai as he stood up and walked to the fridge. "Hungry Baek?"

  
"Starved" Baekhyun answered, his reflexes working for the juice box being thrown to his head. 

  
"We got cookies too" Luhan smiled holding up a bunch of chocolate chip cookies hidden in boxes just out of the oven. 

  
"Is that white chocolate chip?!" Kai gasped standing up from the moved couch and rushing over to get a good few options of cookies. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, slipping past Chanyeol around the couch to the television deciding now would be the best time to watch his beloved movie that had been waiting for him as he snoozed. 

  
"Finally!" Kyungsoo called diving onto the couch smiling happily his red and black blanket covering his legs. "Chanyeol can y-"

  
Without needing to be told Chanyeol pushed the couch back against the wall into it's right place, the three vampires that watched him gasped at the strength the latter held within his body. Kyungsoo glanced at the couch inhabitants, himself and Sehun as well as Luhan with their combined weight should have made the Alpha hesitant in moving the furniture but Chanyeol seemed completely unfazed with the action. 

  
Baekhyun joined Kai in choosing a couple cookies from the boxes provided his heart hammering against his chest at what he just witnessed. Out of the corner of his eye Baekhyun witnessed Chanyeol collapse onto the bit of chair that allowed him to stretch his long legs out. 

  
When they had finally chosen their desired cookies Kai was the first to claim a seat on the couch. Baekhyun watched as he dropped down between Kyungsoo and Sehun which meant that the only space left for himself was the spot next to Chanyeol. 

  
Sitting himself down next to the Alpha Baekhyun grabbed his white and blue checked blanket draping it over the two of them, when he was finished he reached forward and grabbed the juice box and plate of cookies he had left on the table. 

  
With the plate of cookies on his lap he expected Chanyeol to reach over and take one but he was surprised to see the latter move closer instead. Chanyeol got himself comfortable, stretching the curtains across to block out the sunlight for their film feast. The Alpha's arm ran along the back of the couch just above the shoulder's of the smaller, he cuddled closer into the warmth of the blanket not even flinching when his body came into contact with Baekhyun's. 

  
The vampire's breath hitched realising what just happened. Not only did he share one of the most darkest memories with one of the many people he never thought he would, he also admitted his 'special ability' and now that their bodies were back in touch he became really embarrassed. 

  
"Why are we watching this again, isn't it for children?" Kai groaned, earning a slap to the chest from Kyungsoo and a glare from Luhan. 

  
"It's our movie so if you have a problem get the hell out of our dorm" Kyungsoo hissed with a glare. 

  
Baekhyun just focused on stuffing cookies in his mouth like crazy until the voices around him were nothing more than noise in the background, he figured that the more he ate the more he'd distract himself from everything that happened in the past couple hours. His eyes were trained forward staring into the space in front of him with uncertainty. He didn't think that following Suho that day was a good idea anymore, although he pushed that thought away when it came into his mind. 

  
He had promised himself he'd never talk about the matter anymore, and yet he had spilled everything to Chanyeol like it was nothing. Baekhyun was disappointed in himself, by telling Chanyeol was risky enough, he couldn't be constantly scared about what the Alpha would do with the information.. would he go to the council?

  
"Hey, you okay?" Chanyeol whispered, leaning closer, his hot breath bouncing off Baekhyun's skin making goosepimples appear. 

  
"No" Baekhyun found himself admitting. Again he criticised himself for folding so easily, what was it that allowed him to confess so easily to the taller? 

  
"What's wrong?" Chanyeol's voice remained low for Baekhyun's benefit as the first musical number of Beauty and the Beast took everyone else's attention away. 

  
"Nothing" Baekhyun defended hoping to move on from focusing the matter further. 

  
"Baekhyun, don't lie to me I know there's something" Chanyeol mumbled moving closer allowing the smaller's breath to hitch. 

  
"It's you.." 

  
"What about me?" 

  
"I told you a lot about me Chanyeol" he admitted feeling a slight pull to his arm. His body fell into Chanyeol's, the wolves muscular arms wrapping around him tightly holding him close. 

  
"I like that you did Baekhyun, it makes me feel a lot more closer to you than before" Chanyeol smiled sadly down at the smaller's whose big brown eyes stared up at him from his chest. "I was surprised that you opened up as easily as you did to me but I appreciate it none the less, I would never imagine myself harming you in the way he did and now that I know a little I can help you forget.." 

  
"It's not that.." Baekhyun blushed, his gaze falling onto the black material of the wolves shirt. "It's about my skin.." 

  
Chanyeol took a moment to try and understand what the vampire meant, until it finally clicked in his mind. "Baekhyun.." Chanyeol muttered gently taking Baekhyun's chin in his hand to force him to look back at him. "I would never hand you over to the council like that, your skin is amazing and shouldn't be experimented on.. I'll do whatever I can to protect you" 

  
Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun's cheeks flared red in embarrassment. The smaller moved the wolf's hand away favouring cuddling into Chanyeol's chest rather than looking up to Chanyeol's eyes and feeling these crazy things fly around his stomach.

  
Baekhyun nuzzled closer moving his hips to find comfort, only receiving it when Chanyeol's arms found themselves around his waist engulfing the smaller with warmth.   
The other four boys sitting next to them were shell-shocked, the two before them had spent a couple hours out on the balcony no-one really knowing what they were doing out there, but clearly as they were now experiencing they had used that time to bound, to spend some.. quality time together.


	9. Day Classes

"This is so awkward..." Luhan whispered into Baekhyun's ear as they entered their first class of the day, weapon making. The weekend had been and gone, the twelve supernatural beings choosing not to fulfil their desire of having a sleepover since two certain people weren't on talking terms again. 

  
"It was your idea to put weapon making as the first fucking class we have with each other, not to mention the fact that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a war on Saturday which by the way, I still hear a fucking ringing in my ears from it!" Minseok spat, directing his statement to the bubble-gum haired boy.

  
"It wouldn't surprise me if I got a silver piece of metal wedged into my neck after the weekend we had" Tao grumbled his dark under eyes more defined, since he hadn't been sleeping great over the shouting going on between Chanyeol and Baekhyun during the weekend. 

  
Rolling his eyes Baekhyun twisted the door handle and walked inside. The only people present were his six other classmates and their teacher. When he walked in he heard the oh so familiar sigh from the giant watching him while he walked in. 

  
"Mr Soi hello" Baekhyun grinned bowing politely to the teacher who sat at the top of the room, obviously avoiding the wolf and his obnoxious behaviour. 

  
"Hello Baekhyun how are you today?" The teacher asked busying himself with some papers he was cleaning away from the classes he had before. 

  
"To be honest sir I'm a bit nervous" Baekhyun admitted with a shy smile, the teacher now turning a glance at the vampire. 

  
"These Alpha's won't harm you Baekhyun" Mr Soi chuckled "They are puppies" 

  
"That's what I said!" Luhan laughed finally entering the room when his nerves were overcome. 

  
"Technically Baekhyun was the one that called them puppies" Tao announced, a bit too proud of his sentence. He, unlike the rest had already claimed his seat that was assigned to him, he was put beside the tall spiky haired wolf Baekhyun remembered to be called Kris. 

  
"Actually I called Chanyeol the puppy no one else has pissed me off yet" Baekhyun smiled watching as the silver haired giant growled quietly, from his seat behind Sehun. The Alpha before him held a hand to his lips trying to hold back his laugh Chanyeol reaching forward to slap the back of his head. 

  
"Do I want to know what happened?" Mr Soi wondered. 

  
"We'll sir.. as you are well aware at this stage, Jongin and I love our pranks. During the weekend we came to realise that Baekhyun had a love for them also, so we thought it would be a great idea to include him in it " Sehun explained with a sly smirk on his lips. "Let's just say that it caused someone to get wet and another fight broke out, we had to practically pull them off each other.. Chanyeol even threatened to bite Baekhyun again."

  
"We've kept them apart since then, this morning is their first time seeing each other again.." Suho sighed, bowing his head in frustration. He knew something was going to happen, he only wished that no one would get hurt considering they were in a room filled to the brim with weapons the two could use against each other. 

  
"Ah well sorry to hear that" Mr Soi bowed, before covering his mouth hiding a laugh. "If that's the case I should apologise for your seating place too."

  
Baekhyun gasped and Chanyeol's head hit the desk. The wolves watched as the vampire sped himself over to the noticeboard where their sitting arrangement had been posted. "Oh you have to be kidding me.." 

  
"I promise we won't piss you off" Chen announced standing up and bowing "I actually like you!" 

  
The classroom grew silent, so much so that you could hear a pin drop. 

  
"Ugh...Chen?" Kris whispered looking between the supposed troll and his Alpha. The said boy's eyes widened, his hands immediately coming up in a defence manner, he shook them frantically from side to side.

  
"No NO! Not like that! I don't like Baekhyun, I have my eye on someone else!" 

  
Baekhyun nodded slowly, his grip tightening on his backpack strap "That's great Chen because you're not really my type." Chen released a breath of air in relief as he quickly sat back down, finally feeling the eyes of the wolves move from him.

  
"So who is it that you like?" Yixing wondered wanting a bit of information from Chen however he did receive some unwanted glares. He clamped his mouth shut when Suho took his place beside him. The vampire sending him a soft smile, a hand on the wolves shoulder. 

  
"What exactly is your type then?" Kris winked making everyone's attention back to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the only two with the most sexual tension between them both. 

  
"You're not my style" Baekhyun winked back walking towards his seat and sitting himself down, everyone watched the now two awkward boys sit beside each other quietly, passionately waiting for something to happen. 

  
"Hi" the giant began, shyly looking over to the latter who was surprised at the sudden conversation.

  
"Good morning" Baekhyun smiled back, turning his attention to the front of the room where each of his friends were checking out the noticeboard.

  
Once everyone was sat, Baekhyun now turned his attention to the metal and wood in front of him, since Chanyeol couldn't distract him with simple silence. 

  
"You are to make a simple stake and a couple silver bullets from the metals and woods in front you," Mr Soi announced from the top of the room. "the tools you will need are in the drawers on either side of you, I'll be right up here if anyone of you need me"

  
Baekhyun's hand felt around beside him for a drawer, the naughty thought of his hand slipping onto Chanyeol's thigh crossed his mind but he quickly pushed it away, when he found what he was looking for, he pulled it open and stared down at the knifes and sharpeners. The weapons were easily accessible which surprised him that no mass murders had been done in the school. 

  
Drawing out a simple craving knife as well as a sharpener, he picked up a piece of oak and began whittling it. The skill having already been in his bones from the time he had spent with the nightmare of a man he once called his mate. Pieces of wood brought themselves to the table, dust joining the slices as Baekhyun continued to force the end of the stake into a sharp point. 

  
"You seem to know what you're doing" Chanyeol whispered. His hands were fumbling around with scissors and the Bunsen burner, not having a clue of what to do with the given materials. 

  
"And you really don't" the vampire laughed dropping the knife and wood in favour of a piece of silver metal. "Here let me help you"

  
Being sure to explain to Chanyeol how exactly to make a silver bullet without using too much metal, Baekhyun took fun in making the giant gasp in awe. He never thought that the stuff he was forced to learn in his younger days would bring him such glee now. 

  
"That's so easy!" Chanyeol muttered taking back the tools Baekhyun was holding out to him with a smile. 

  
"Then why couldn't you do it before hmm?" He teased casually bumping his shoulder gently into the latter's.

  
"Because I didn't know that there was a simpler way to it" Chanyeol announced his tongue poking out from his mouth in a childish manner. 

  
Baekhyun nodded going back to his stake making. "There's always an easier option Chanyeol, you just have to be more observant in order to see it, think of it as if you're hunting, you're left with two options, a rabbit and a deer, obviously your first choice would be the deer because it's bigger and you would enjoy it more but sometimes things happen and you just have to get the bunny." 

  
"We just have deer in our forest vampy, yet I can see where you are coming from" Chanyeol chuckled patting the said boy on his arm gently. 

  
Baekhyun couldn't help but automatically grin at the nickname he had been rewarded with. "That sounds weird coming from you"

  
"What does?" Chanyeol questioned, a brow raised. 

  
"Nice nicknames like that"

  
"I am a pretty nice guy once you get to know me" the wolf stated with a sly grin, his shoulder bumping into the vampires in a teasing manner. 

  
"Will you let me.. get to know you I mean, I should probably apologise for what happened on Saturday too, I never expected that you would be the one that walked through the door with the bucket on top of it" 

  
Chanyeol's eyes widened while he let out a soft puff of air, Baekhyun became distracted in the former and cut down the side of his finger. 

  
"Ah!" He cursed dropping his gaze to his hand instead of Chanyeol (his distraction), a large cut ran from the side of his nail to the middle of his index finger. The warm liquid pooling before releasing drops onto the dark wooden table. 

  
"Oh god" Chanyeol gasped his hand, immediately covering his eyes, Baekhyun watched him closely noticing similarities between them both. When he had been hungry in the infirmary he insisted on keeping his eyes closed, afraid that if he had opened them he would have attacked someone for his blood just like Chanyeol was doing now. 

  
"Shit, it's not healing" he hissed, hearing more droplets fall onto the desk. 

  
"What why! Why isn't it healing!" Chanyeol blurted, trying his hardest to keep his fangs in while staying in control. Werewolves, liked meat but they liked the taste of blood a bit more. 

  
"Chill down puppy, I ran low on blood intake today and haven't been able to get any, I also forgot Kyungsoo's miracle juice in my dorm since we figured we were late to get here.. I'm not able to heal as quickly because of it" 

  
"You need blood?" The wolf asked slowly taking a peck at the vampire who was already looking back up at him. 

  
"Yeah, but I'm trying to control my daily intake but as you can see it's not really working very well for me" 

  
"Why?" 

  
"I killed a girl before because of my hunger" the brunette whispered, his voice cracking. "I don't want to go through anything like that again" 

  
Without thinking and with movement so fast, Chanyeol took a hold of Baekhyun's hand, tangling their fingers together. "You won't do that again, I can help you if you'd like"

  
Baekhyun raised a brow, confusion written all over his pretty face. "How do you plan on doing that?" 

  
Silence filled the air between them, their fingers still encased in each other. Baekhyun's bleeding hand was still causing a problem, but the touch of the Alpha to his other hand seemed to make his heart rate relax. 

  
Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol lifted his right hand up, before he slid it down on the raised knife's edge. Gritting his teeth against themselves, Chanyeol allowed a small amount of blood pool on his wrist, the pain quickly been overcome. 

  
"What are you doing!?" Baekhyun whisper yelled fearing the others in the classroom would hear. He delivered countless hits to Chanyeol's chest although he had done it so fast that Chanyeol only felt one. 

  
"You'll be able to control your blood lust if you drink from me" Chanyeol whispered moving his chair closer to the smaller, their shoulders bumping. "I'll be able to take it, just.. squeeze my hand if you get scared" 

  
Baekhyun was frozen he didn't know what to do or what to say, he didn't want to say the wrong thing when Chanyeol had just willingly gave up his blood for him. Growing a little impatient the wolf rose his bloody wrist closer to the mouth of the fasting vampire. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun's fangs appeared resting against the skin of his bottom lip. Chanyeol remained awestruck as the smaller's eyes turned a silver grey colour. In his mind he deemed the transformation 'beautiful'. Before he could recover from the daze that was Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol felt the sharp fangs pierce his skin, as well as the tight iron grip on his hand from the vampire beside him. 

  
A silent moan left his lips as Baekhyun pulled him closer drinking more, their knees touching. "Baek-" Chanyeol whispered already noticing the repaired feminine finger. "You have to finish now" 

  
Nodding slowly Baekhyun closed his eyes and allowed his fangs to retract back into his upper jaw. Something hot and wet came out and licked the small holes he had left behind, Chanyeol literally shook in pleasure upon feeling the tongue press against his hot skin. When Baekhyun considered the marks had been locked enough he pressed his lips down delivering a soft kiss. 

  
"Thank you" he smiled nervously once he had pulled himself back.

  
"You...um...do you-...?" Chanyeol stuttered unable to develop words, he sighed while drawing his hand back. 

  
"I feel a lot better now Chanyeol, you managed to cure my cravings so thank you.." 

  
The wolf smiled in return, deciding that an action was a lot easier to understand than his nonsense excuse of sentence formation. Baekhyun watched as the taller spared his wrist a glance. A small bruise about the same length of Baekhyun's fang marks had developed.

  
"Where are the marks?" Chanyeol wondered surprising the latter at his sudden ability to speak. 

  
"Ah right you don't know...I licked your wrist to made the marks disappear in order to avoid the bruising I was supposed to kiss it a bit longer, but I figured it's a bit weird so I stopped when I felt uncomfortable" Baekhyun admitted his fingers ghosting over the once abused arm. 

  
"Why kiss my wrist when you can have my lips?" The Alpha joked playfully winking his eye. 

  
"I don't kiss puppies" Baekhyun answered shaking his head although the slight tight squeeze Chanyeol did on their hands made him freeze. 

  
"Always a first time for everything" 

  
"I had to kiss your wrist to help the holes go away, we don't want everyone knowing I used you as a blood bag" Baekhyun rolled his eyes wanting to immediately change the subject. 

  
Chanyeol smirked noticing the subject change and allowing it to be done. He was too focused on their fingers that were still connected and the fact that he could still feel Baekhyun's lips ghosting on his wrist. "Did I help at all?" He wondered stealing a glance. 

  
Baekhyun grinned, his thumb rubbing the back of Chanyeol's hand. "You did, I'm just sorry I hurt you"

  
"It's alright you didn't hurt me" 

  
\---------

  
"That hurt!" Chanyeol screamed standing up from the knock out position he had been thrown into. 

  
Baekhyun who had caused the mess, found himself in fits of laughter. "Oh come on puppy you need to surprise me better than that!"

  
The group had finally made it through the first school day with each other, everyone somehow managed to survive. As per their agreement the Alphas had called upon the once night class students for training and defence which they stated would only happen after classes so they had some time to kill before dinner. 

  
"We warned you that Baekhyun was the best in the night classes but you don't listen to us!" Luhan giggled from the side-lines a ice pack held to his head. 

  
Typically one on one fights were something that the Alpha's loved to do. A night student was paired up with an Alpha and whoever won moved on to the next round. After multiple injuries and harsh arse-whopping Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the only ones left to face off against each other. 

  
"I thought you guys were behind us in training!" Chanyeol groaned after having been flipped over onto his stomach, Baekhyun sticking out his tongue happily. 

  
"Oh we were, but Baekhyun knows Hapkido" Kyungsoo announced with a proud smile. 

  
"WHAT!" Chanyeol screamed as Baekhyun reached down and grabbed his foot, flipping him into his back instead. A clump of shirt was grabbed as well as lifted resulting in Baekhyun coming out to being superior. 

  
"Don't tell me you're scared of me now puppy?" 

  
Without realising the situation before him Baekhyun gasped feeling Chanyeol grab his shoulder and flip them both forward, somewhere in the freefall he delivered a kick to the vampires legs. When everything came crashing onto the ground Chanyeol had quickly recovered only to see Baekhyun standing already. 

  
"This is going to be awhile..." Sehun groaned falling onto the grass, a water bottle clutched tightly in his hand as he viewed the mess in front of him. 

  
"They haven't even broke a sweat and it's been 30 minutes!" Suho grumbled, equally as tired and bored. 

  
Quickly Baekhyun managed to find a new attack formation he rushed forward, however Chanyeol countered his attack which resulted in a very awkward positioning. Groaning over the heavy pressure applied to his body Baekhyun tried moving his arms around trying to hit Chanyeol's chest with punches.

  
"Oh, things just got interesting!" Minseok chuckled clapping his hands gleefully. Luhan who deemed himself Minseok's shipping partner reached over for a high five. 

  
The two boys who were both panting aggressively shot daggers at the celebrating friends. Their fangs were bared in rage. The vampires gasped and froze deciding that they wouldn't develop their shipping act.. at least in public in hope of surviving the soon to be horror show Chanyeol and Baekhyun were likely going to throw. Throwing the giant off him Baekhyun rolled on top of him, easily delivering blows to the chest and stomach, Chanyeol frozen for a brief moment as thoughts overcame his head at the boy on his waist. 

  
"YAH!" He yelled, blushing incredibly under the heat and punches. The wolf somehow managed to get a good grip on Baekhyun's hands before they could take another blow to his chest, this action allowed the vampire to solely focus on the latter's eyes. "You need to stop this Baekhyun, and please get the hell off me" 

  
Baekhyun shook his head in denial "No way, you deserve this! I seen what you did to a poor kid earlier you giant YODA!" 

  
Breaking his arms free Baekhyun jumped up, but before Chanyeol could rise to his feet, Baekhyun gave one more single blow to the face...only this time it was delivered by his foot. 

  
Chanyeol hissed, his head hitting the mat with a 'thud' his nose breaking from the impact of the kick, blood running down his upper lip making Baekhyun's eyes widen. The vampire could immediately feel his stomach turn in want. The look of worry flashed through the wolf face as he quickly hid the blood behind his hands, his eyes never once falling from Baekhyun's. 

  
"Because we don't want another group of people to rhyme off when we explain our school to other people, Vampires, Werewolves and Witches no extra category to get confused about" 

  
"Bullshit, that is the most stupid reason" Baekhyun admitted ignoring his stomachs growls to taste Chanyeol's blood again, he was even beginning to smell the scent of it. 

  
"Do you really think I care about what reason you imply? If you hate our ways so much then just change them, they're not set in stone they can be broken" 

  
"Like your nose?" Baekhyun asked earning a laugh in response from his friends. 

  
"Ha-ha aren't you a funny thing" Chanyeol rolled his eyes taking the towel Sehun was holding out to him, the Alpha wiped the blood off his nose before cracking his nose back into place. 

  
"How is that I broke your nose and yet you still magically get more handsome" Baekhyun muttered under his breath before regretting it once he heard Chanyeol's smirk in his words.

  
"You find me handsome huh? What kind words you let slip from that pretty mouth of yours" 

  
Baekhyun's cheeks flared in a harsh blush, Chanyeol smirked speeding forward, he came face to face with the vampire before anyone could blink. 

  
"You find my mouth pretty huh?" Baekhyun teased, his puppy eyes willing the giant to think more about the smaller and not just his pretty lips.

  
"We'll that depends.. do you find me handsome?" Chanyeol wondered, his head tilted making him look like a puppy. 

  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Baekhyun giggled rolling his eyes. 

  
"Why so shy?" 

  
"I'm not shy puppy, you're just very distracting..."

  
Everyone watched with half laboured breath as Chanyeol leaned down. Baekhyun eyes widened at the gesture, he was scared of what the action would hold so he did the first thing he could think of.. which just so happened to be tossing the giant onto his back. The vampire laughed at the whining wolf before he took off to the other end of the field.

  
"YAH!" Luhan called after him having to squint his eyes to see his friend in the distance, Baekhyun really had managed to put a lot of distance between himself and the protectors. 

  
"Come on giant!" Baekhyun hollered over the wind, resulting in a quick laugh from Chanyeol before he darted over to the vampire using his own supernatural speed. 


	10. Adorable

"You don't understand how happy I am right now" Baekhyun grinned opening the dorm door and running over to the couch, launching himself on it before moaning at the comfort.

"YAH! At least have a shower before you get your sweat all over our furniture." Suho scolded after dropping his keys onto the counter and rushing over, he tossed the boy from his couch and watched as Baekhyun tumbled to the ground. 

"That was just cruel!" Baekhyun pouted, turning onto his back in order to send a glare at the latter who smiled innocently back down at him. 

"I am a pretty cruel person." the elder vampire laughed, stretching his hand out to help the younger to his feet. Baekhyun took the hand cautiously not really sure if it was just another trick. 

"Sweet lies" Kyungsoo chuckled shaking his head, earning a small glare from his hyung. The witch classed warlock immediately stopped his giggles. "but you're too sweet hyung." 

After Baekhyun had finally gotten to his feet and Suho managed to find something else to glare at, Kyungsoo moved over to the fridge knowing that Minseok kept an extra bottle of his good stuff. 

"Kyungsoo-hyung what's in that?" Tao wondered looking through the water bottle at the strange dark brown substance, that seemed to have been topped with.. mint leaves? 

"Vampires need blood to satisfy their cravings and ensure their immortality, witches need this to well- nothing too special but to keep us earthly bound." he explained after taking a quick sip. Baekhyun raised a brow at the drink, he had never seen it before, not even his own dorm fridge. 

"Earthly bound? What the hell does that mean?" Tao questioned siding with Baekhyun on the confused side of the room. Minseok, Luhan and Suho shared a laugh between them, already knowing what the youngers were getting themselves into. 

"Witches are like spiritual anchors to the other side, basically that means that we have connections to people who have died, we can communicate with them and see them. Sometimes you find yourself facing an odd fucktard that doesn't want to alone, since we can see them they want to pull us over that line and onto the other side or better known by the name; land of the dead." 

"And the drink relates to this how?" Baekhyun voiced out, his eyes falling onto the liquid that reminded him of the brown substance he was handed back in the infirmary.

"It's a mixture of herbs, berries and a couple spices all known to keep the things that go bump in the night at bay." Kyungsoo explained while capping the bottle and glancing towards the two curious boys. "You can taste it if you want but I have to warn you, you won't like it." 

Baekhyun and Tao found themselves jumping up and down at the thought of getting a chance to drink Kyungsoo's mysterious brown drink. 

"I'll take some!" they chorused throwing their hands up like babies, large adorable smiles decorated their faces which made Kyungsoo let out a small laugh.

"You guys know that's Kyungsoo drink, he needs it more than you two." Minseok chuckled to the now pouting younger boys.

"Ah, don't worry about it Minseok!" Kyungsoo reassured the vampire, before pouring a small amount of his drink into two separate shot glasses that Suho usually hide in the back of the cupboard for special occasions. "We'll get a good laugh out of it!" 

Baekhyun and Tao both watched him pour the shots leisurely, they gasped when they realised that the drink wasn't as smooth as they had originally thought. The sight of small berries splashing into the glass had them turning their nose up at it, yet curiosity was getting the best of them.

Apparently they had spent enough time glazing into the cups considering Kyungsoo had to inform then that the mixture would get warm if they left it out too long.

  
Baekhyun slowly brought the shot to his lips before whinging at the loud gasp Tao took after smelling it, everyone could tell that that wanted to back out. Minseok and Luhan were ready to tease the two newbies but they were beyond surprised when both of them chugged the shots down, banging the glasses back onto the counter when they were finished. 

  
Their reactions were bland and natural, licking their lips at the fruit berry taste but then all top suddenly the bitter tang burned their throat. 

  
"Oh shit!" Baekhyun hissed, feeling a tear trail down his cheek, his arms rising and falling making him look like a flapping bird.

  
"Knock knock, well done at practise today everyone....why is Baekhyun trying to fly?" Chanyeol asked pushing the door open with Sehun and Kai on his tail. 

  
"Tao and him took a shot of Kyungsoo's drink" Minseok gasped through his laughing fits. "They thought they could handle it but clearly not!" 

  
"It's so bitter!" Tao gasped rushing towards the sink, pulling the water spray forward so he could shoot the water down his throat. The three other wolves entered at that time, Kris raising a brow at Tao.

  
Baekhyun jumped once Chanyeol's hand touched his shoulder in a reassuring manner. He blushed looking up at the wolf who stood frozen looking down at him, his hand unmoving. 

  
"Awwh he jumped!" Kai cooed hitting Sehun on the shoulder. The two of them chuckling amongst themselves looking at the two tallest of their group worry over the night class students. 

  
"Cute" Sehun chuckled immediately receiving a glare from his hyung's.

  
"Yah! I'm not Luhan!" Baekhyun croaked, his throat hurting at his attempt of speaking, the said boy getting offended by his accusation. 

  
"How many times do I need to tell you idiots I'm not cute!" Luhan yelled throwing his arms in the air, huffing until Minseok threw him onto the couch to shut him up. 

  
"Here have some water" Suho chuckled passing the vampire a glass of water filled with ice to keep it cool. Baekhyun accepted it with a smile, turning towards Chanyeol as he drank it the taller watching him intently. 

  
"It can't be that bad" Kai laughed. 

  
"Why don't you try some then?" Kyungsoo teased pouring his drink into another shot glass. "Since you're a tough guy and all~"

  
"Don't mind if I do~" Kai smiled reaching forward and claiming the glass. 

  
Everyone watched as Kai easily let the liquid flow into his mouth. He slammed the glass back into the counter and almost dropped to the ground afterward, if it hadn't of been for Chanyeol that stood away from the smaller to catch him, the wolf would have ended up on the ground.

  
"You idiot" he laughed pushing the younger wolf into the counter, immediately cringing when Kai's head smacked onto it pretty hard. "I'm so sorry" he apologised bowing his head, too ashamed to look up. 

  
"Owww" he whimpered, reaching up and taking his head into his hands. "I'm okay, but I might need a supernatural painkiller and quickly" 

  
Kyungsoo who was laughing at the circumstances took the wolf into his arms and brought him over to the fridge. 

  
"You really don't know your strength do you?" Baekhyun asked, turning his head slightly to see Chanyeol who had back behind him, his chest pressing against the smaller's. 

  
"Apparently not, I'm not surprised though, when I get angry I just see red and don't think of the consequences" Chanyeol admitted his head dropping onto Baekhyun's shoulder in defeat. 

  
"But you weren't angry just there" Baekhyun spoke watching as Kai and Sehun happily talked with his friends, his fingers running through the wolves hair. 

  
"I know, I guess since I only ever use my strength when I'm angry, I don't realise how much I have when I'm alright" 

  
"You should probably change your hair colour" Baekhyun mumbled his eyes locked on Chanyeol's hair that tickled his cheek. 

  
Chanyeol rose his head and looked down at the smaller that had turned around completely to face him, the wolf surprised with the close proximity. "What why?"

  
"What was that quote again....red haired people have bad anger issues?" 

  
"That's just cruel, not all red haired people have anger issues"

  
"Oh I know that, it's just a myth but in your case it has a point" Baekhyun smiled sending him a wink in reply. 

  
"I'm working on it" Chanyeol sighed dropping his head in shame. 

  
"And I appreciate it Chanyeol, you know you actually scared me whenever we fought" Baekhyun admitted, his hands coming up to raise the wolves face. 

  
Chanyeol felt himself stiffen after hearing what Baekhyun confessed. "You were scared of me?" 

  
"Of course, you were a werewolf outside Daehyun's clan, you're tall, slightly intimidating-" 

  
"Hey!" Chanyeol pouted, his cheeks puffing out into Baekhyun's cheeks. 

  
Baekhyun giggled looking up meeting the giants brown eyes, his thumb rubbing against his inflated cheeks." You didn't let me finish, you were all those things but you're kind and caring, meaning that I was wrong with my first impressions" 

  
"And you're not as sassy as I thought you'd be"

  
Chanyeol stumbled back, feeling his chest tighten slightly under the pressure Baekhyun applied from his punch. 

  
"I'm sassy, and proud" Baekhyun glares making Chanyeol bite back a smile. 

  
"Of course ma 'lady my apologies" Chanyeol snickered, swinging his right arm around and bowing in a Prince like manor. 

  
"You're so full of shit Park" Baekhyun laughed, crossing his arms. 

  
Chanyeol shrugged in reply "Ah well, do you see me care?" 

  
Baekhyun grinned shaking his head, before excusing himself back to his own dorm to shower. Luhan passed him their room key and Chanyeol got a great look at his ass as the smaller walked out of the dorm, sending him a small wink when he went to close the door behind him. 

  
____________

  
"Thank Jisoos they're gone" Luhan sighed pressing his back up against the door in a breathless position. They had moved back up to their own dorm when Minseok and Suho had practically kicked every one out. 

"Why?" Kyungsoo laughed handing Baekhyun a cup of honey tea for his throat, which he claimed was still hurting from earlier. 

"Because I can only deal with those wolves for so long" he answered collapsing onto the couch, right into Baekhyun's lap as the smaller had dressed himself in more comfortable clothes after his shower. 

"Then go to bed hyung" the youngest vampire laughed patting the boy's blonde head gently. 

"Not bothered" he giggled. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the comment before inwardly groaning at the knocking sound coming from the door. 

"I swear to Jisoos Sehun I will kill- Ms Lee?" Luhan gasped before bowing in apology to the principle for thinking she was one of the three annoying wolves. 

Immediately Baekhyun and Kyungsoo bowed to her as Luhan closed over the door after she stepped inside. 

"I see you've put up a mirror Luhan, are you scared of your appearance still?" she giggle earning a shy nod in reply. "You need to relax, if Sehun actually had feelings for you he shouldn't care about the way you look" 

"I'll keep that in mind Me Lee" Luhan grinned, pure determination oozing from his body. 

"Ms Lee, what brings you here?" Baekhyun wondered breaking the staring contest the two conversing people had on each other. 

"Well I have two things to discuss with you boys" she sighed walking over and taking a seat at the counter just by the kitchen. 

Baekhyun, Luhan and Kyungsoo each stood in the kitchen to discuss things with her better and not seem rude by going to the living room to chat when she had walked to the kitchen. 

"Tea?" Kyungsoo wondered standing next to the kettle. 

"Decafé please Kyungsoo, I'm on a diet" she smiled, her smile reminding Baekhyun of Chanyeol's derply one. 

"I'm here to tell you boys that you'll be going to the village with the Werewolves and witches tomorrow morning" 

"The village?" Baekhyun wondered. 

"Yes Baekhyun, every now and again I allow the students of Millennium High to go to nearby villages to keep up clothing stocks as well as other personal accessories" Ms Lee smiled at the clueless boy. 

"But I don't have any money, I explained that to Suho before I joined the school" 

"Don't worry about that Baekhyun, I take care of all student expenses" Ms Lee was quick to explain as Kyungsoo passed the made tea to her. 

Baekhyun now noticed that the principle always wore a simple black and white suit whenever he seen her. Since this was like a boarding school he thought he'd at least see her once in normal comfortable clothes, or even PJ's. 

"The bus is leaving at exactly 9:30 am in the morning so I suggest you three get to bed early tonight" 

"We don't have any assignments as of yet so that won't be a problem" Luhan smiled reassuring the lady who breathed a sigh in relief.

"I also have to ask a favour of Kyungsoo" 

"What is it Ms Lee?" Kyungsoo wondered, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

"I need you to make two more bracelets similar to Luhan's, for Minseok and Suho in order for them to survive out tomorrow morning you know with the sun and all, we were lucky that it was clouded over today but it can't stay that way forever" 

"Not a problem at all" Kyungsoo smiled nodding happily. "Ill get started on it right away"

"Thank you very much boys, good night and rest well okay?" 

"Hold on Ms Lee how did you know that I didn't have one?" Baekhyun asked noticing the slight sense of hesitance in the ladies facial expression. 

"I have eyes and ears everywhere Baekhyun" she chuckled warmly "Don't worry about it" 

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" He asked further hoping for some help. 

"I'm sad to say I have no idea" Ms Lee shook her head. However Baekhyun couldn't help but feel as if he was being told a lie.   
________

Once the bracelets were ready Baekhyun was given the job to go and deliver them to Suho and Minseok.

"We'll leave the door open for you Baek, so you can leave your key" Luhan explained before ushering the boy from the dorm.

Arriving at door Baekhyun made three quick knocks before waiting patiently. "Oh hey Baek, what's up?" Minseok smiled standing in the doorframe, his PJ's covering his body making him look like an adorable chipmunk. 

"Nothing much just wanted to stop by and give you and Suho these" the vampire smiled holding up the bracelets that were wrapped in some white silky cloth thingy Kyungsoo gave him. "Kyungsoo made them so you guys won't burn when he go to the village tomorrow" 

"We're going to the village?" The elder asked taking the beautifully wrapped gifts. 

"Yep and the bus leaves tomorrow morning at 9:30, now if you excuse me that's my jobs done, I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow!" Baekhyun grinned waving as he took to his feet running back to his dorm quickly, already craving the touch of his bed. 

Rushing inside he froze seeing Luhan and Kyungsoo waiting for him. 

"Yes?" 

"You literally just missed those three wolves again" Luhan sighed rubbing his temples, diving back onto the couch with a huff. 

"And let me guess, you're mentally planning your death because Sehun seen you in your rabbit onesie?" 

"Fuck no, look how adorable I look!" Luhan giggled hiding his face behind his hands so I could focus on his bunny onesie. 

"Okay I'll admit that's adorable" Baekhyun giggled shaking his head at his friends childish statement. 

"See Kyungsoo I am adorable" Luhan cheered, smiling away like a psycho, his lips curling up in the most creepiest smile. 

"I never said you weren't" Kyungsoo deadpanned not able to understand where Luhan got the idea where he disagreed with him. 

"Well now you have proof!" Luhan hissed, placing his hands on his hips in frustration. 

"Anyway Kai said he'd come to pick us up if we forget about it" Kyungsoo announced turning to Baekhyun who was currently drinking from his juice box. 

"Alright cool" Baekhyun smiled before yawning. "Well I think that I'll call it a night, goodnight you two~" he giggled wiggling his fingers as he walked down the hallway and into his room. 


	11. Blast from the Past

The day started with Baekhyun checking his image in the mirror Luhan had just put up. He wore ripped black skinny jeans and a very long white t-shirt, which was all topped off with a black snap back that suited his natural black hair. Picking up a single strand he ran it through his fingers. "Do you guys think I need a new colour?"

"Wait...black isn't your natural colour?" Luhan gasped speeding towards the smaller.

"Nope it used to be a darkish brown... but after I became a vampire I changed it to black, now I kind of want to change it again"

"Light brown would look cute" Kyungsoo chuckled sticking himself into the conversation with a smile. Baekhyun pouted indicating that he was thinking about it.

"I shall consider it, when we go into town later I'll just ask what they think is a good idea"

After another couple minutes the door in front of Baekhyun started to make noise, practically terrifying the life out of the younger. "Jesus Kai you sound- oh hi Yeollie" Baekhyun smiled noticing that it was actually Chanyeol that had knocked on their door and the other two wolves were behind him.

"Ye-yeollie?" The giant stuttered glancing the smaller up and down, licking the corner of his lips discreetly.

Sehun and Kai slapped each other and chuckled quietly among themselves. Baekhyun raised a brow at their action but quickly shook his head thinking that this was a normal thing between them.

"Oh...I guess you don't like that nickname then..." Baekhyun pouted trying his attention back to the tallest who chose now to meet his eyes.

Noticing their hyung's lack of response Sehun and Kai stepped forward and took over talking. "You three ready to visit the village?" They choired together. Baekhyun laughed at their ability before turning back into the dorm to get his friend attention.

"Yeah! I've been looking forward to it since I found out about it last night" Luhan called out from kitchen passing Baekhyun a box of Kyungsoo's miracle juice.

"Then you better thank Chanyeol, he practically begged Ms Lee to let us go, she was pretty protective over us all after the wolf attack" Sehun explained patting his Alpha on his shoulder.

"Then it's you, I have to thank giant" Baekhyun grinned bowing politely but formally, really meaning his gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to thank me" Chanyeol finally spoke his hands going down so Baekhyun would get up quicker.

Baekhyun sent him a grin, before taking it upon himself to lock their dorm door.

"Are we going on a bus or walking?" He called over his shoulder, not really sure how things at Millennium High worked. "We get the bus, depending on which village we decide to go to they are pretty far" Kyungsoo smiled to his clueless dormmate, Baekhyun was surprisingly cute when he didn't know what was going on.

Sehun and Kai led the way down the corridor Luhan and Kyungsoo following them close behind, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol standing quietly in front of Baekhyun's dorm door.

"Where exactly is your dorm?" Baekhyun wondered playing with his thumbs starting conversation as well as the walk.

"Oh it's in the next building over, wolves don't necessarily like vampires so they like to separate us."

Baekhyun giggled. Chanyeol stared down at him confused. Finally he had realised what he said. "You're still not used to me calling you a vampire or vamp yet huh?" He laughed bumping his shoulder into Baekhyun's.

"Yeah I'm still getting used to that" The vampire admitted truthfully. Without much warning Chanyeol had grabbed onto his hand halting him in his steps therefore making the latter stop too. As if sensing the vampire's confused nature Chanyeol chuckled.

"Relax Baek, I'm only holding your hand so you won't get lost"

"I'm in school, I'm not going to get lost"

"It's a big school" came the reply.

"And I've been here a week already"

Chanyeol shrugged leading them both down the stairs.

"I guess I'm glad to know you care" Baekhyun grinned while swinging their interlocked hands forward and backward, the action getting the action of many people they passed on the way to the front door, that Baekhyun doesn't actually remember walking through when he first came here.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm annoying?" Chanyeol raised a brow, pulling his hand back he forced Baekhyun to stop which immediately caught more attention, since their faces were now pretty close to the unknowing boys.

"Yeah?" He whispered, his breath fanning over Chanyeol's face.

"You're not annoying" Chanyeol admitted before going back on his words while nodding "Okay maybe a little but I don't mind it much anymore"

"Alright" Baekhyun grinned feeling Chanyeol squeeze his hand ever so slightly making his heart beat quicker.

"So what are your plans when I'm the village?" Chanyeol wondered pulling Baekhyun back into a quick walk, everyone's eyes following them.

"I'm not sure yet" Baekhyun admitted earning a nod in reply. "I was thinking of maybe dying my hair?"

"That sounds pretty cool plus Halloween is coming up, may I suggest getting an outfit?"

"Why that I do that?" Baekhyun wondered. "I thought you guys don't celebrate Halloween here?"

"Really? To us Halloween here is great fun and I know you'll enjoy it I'm sure of it!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I have faith"

"But I'm nervous..."

"What, why?"

"I told you already, I never celebrated those festivals..."

"And I told you there's a first time for everything Baekkie"

Baekhyun could feel the blush raise on his cheeks at the sound of the nickname roll so easily off the wolves tongue. Reaching up Baekhyun planted a single kiss into Chanyeol's cheek, pulling away he realised a little giggle before dropping the giants hand. "Thanks giant" he whispered before running towards the front door. Everyone watched who watched the scene unfold gasped, the newbie vampire just kissed the Alpha of Alpha's, surely this wouldn't go down well right?

Everyone stared at the statue that was Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun was still in everyone's view as he stopped by the front gates greeting his friends with a small smile and a blush covering his cheeks.

"Where's Chanyeol?" Sehun asked, a brow raised politely bowing in apology for interrupting Baekhyun and his friend.

Throwing his thumb over his shoulder Baekhyun's cheeks once again turned apple red. "Well you see I think I killed him.."

"What did you do? And how did you do it?!" Kyungsoo asked a notepad and pen appearing from no where ready to begin taking notes.

"Well I just kissed his cheek and then he just froze.." Baekhyun answered honestly seeing Sehun and Kai sent each other a quick glance before they rushed into the school building, not before thanking Baekhyun for information regarding their hyung.

"Damn Baek, you're only here a week and you're already getting Chanyeol flustered" Suho chuckled appearing from thin air.

"You need to stop appearing like that!" Baekhyun scolded, hitting his hyung's shoulder in rage. "And I did not just make that giant flustered"

"I did it once!" Suho defended rubbing his hurting arm "Oh that's right you've been making him flustered since you came here"

"Did we scare you?" Minseok asked moving the topic on when he noticed Baekhyun get ready to retaliate with excuses he would use regarding the Big Bad Wolf.

"What no~" Baekhyun rolled his eyes clearly being sarcastic.

"Do you think light brown will work for his hair?" Kyungsoo randomly stated hitting Tao's chest to get his thoughts on the matter. The wolf looked his hyung over before nodding in approval.

"Yes but, I think any colour would suit hyung's hair" Baekhyun clutched his chest where his heart was dramatically

"That is why I love this guy" he giggled wrapping is hand over Tao's shoulder which did hold some difficulty considering the boy was pretty tall in comparison.

They began moving towards the bus, following the lines of wolves and witches who were each determined on getting out of the hot Fall sunlight. Baekhyun glanced down at his non-spelled bracelet that Kyungsoo had given him this morning. Apparently since Baekhyun's skin was sun proof Kyungsoo didn't see the need to spell another bracelet but to give the allusion that he did, he gave the vampire one anyway.

"Here you go" Ms Lee grinned passing a small white envelope to Baekhyun's hands when it was his turn to board the bus. He thanked his principal but remained confused until Luhan had joined him on the vehicle.

"What's this?" He whispered.

"It's your spending money" his hyung winked motioning him towards the seats in the front. Taking a deep breath to steady his clamming hands, Baekhyun nearly gagged.

"What the hell is that smell" he hissed grabbing his nose to at lest try to prevent more getting into it.

"The wolves" Kyungsoo laughed patting his shoulder as he passed him to find a seat.

"You have got to be kidding me"

"Nope, this is what happens to us when there's too many of them in a confined space" Minseok explained sending Baekhyun a sad smile, he too passing him in order to find a seat, choosing to sit with Luhan just behind the latter.

"Ugh! Who said those Bloodsuckers can get on our bus as!" A wolf in the back growled.

"Ms Lee did now shut your mouth Conor!" Kris yelled boarding the bus and smiling down at his protector class members.

Baekhyun watched the tallest walk just behind the rows of seats that held his friends, he sat just next to Tao, the beta blushing. When Baekhyun realised that he couldn't keep his hands to his nose the whole ride he cracked open the window hoping that the smell would escape through it and he wouldn't get a headache on his way to the village, knowing that if he did he'd be in as bad mood during the entire time. He looked down into the driver compartment which was just below him, since he had chosen the seat right up the front of the bus. Allowing his mind to wonder Baekhyun's eyes found those of the people who continued to board the bus looking for seats. Most finding some down the back of the bus and away from him and his friends. Peeking through the slit in the chair he sat on and the empty one next to him, Baekhyun could see Luhan and Minseok sitting behind him.

"Hi Baek!" Minseok grinned waving slightly.

Baekhyun grinned back at him. "Hey Minnie" Baekhyun suddenly felt the seat next to him fill up, so after carefully pulling away from the gap between the chairs he stared up at the wolf who was more than likely shoved down on the seat by the giggling maknae's.

"Why do I have to sit here? Kai you said you wanted to watch the driver drive"

"Hi" Baekhyun muttered choosing now to be the best time to make himself known. After all he sort of knew why the maknae's had did what they did.

Chanyeol froze before turning around slowly "Oh...Ba-Baekhyun?"

"Yeah? You ok? Your looking a bit pale at the moment" Baekhyun pouted raising his hand to put it on Chanyeol's cheek but Chanyeol had jumped up before their skin touched.

Chanyeol immediately began waving him off, while stepping backwards towards the laughing boys across from Luhan and Minseok.

"No no I'm fine just excuse me for a moment"

**C H A N Y E O L**

"Why exactly are you doing this to me!" I hissed staring down at the two stupid idiots in front of me.

"Oh come on we know you like him, so we're giving you some time to talk to him" Sehun stated, his ever so slight lisp making itself present to my ears.

"I don't like him" I defended, when the truth is I honestly don't know how I feel about him. After all I've only known him for not even a week yet.

"Oh please!" Kai groaned almost banging his head off the window next to him "He's the first person to stand up to you in front of the whole school, of course that going to cause some attraction there, plus he's cute!"

"I gotta admit that's true Chan, after all you did go easy on him during the defence class" Chen spoke up, popping his annoying head onto the headrest of the seat Sehun was sitting on.

"I was not, that vamp really knows his shit" I muttered, knowing I wasn't helping my reputation very much.

"That's the other thing!" Sehun smirked hitting my shoulder. "You call him and his friends vamps not bloodsuckers anymore"

"And just there you froze because he kissed you" Kai added.

"Hold the dick, you and Baek kissed?!" Chen gasped, his hands clamping over his mouth in pure shock.

"It was on the cheek!" I growled sending the three of the death glares.

"Yeah right!" He laughed completely ignoring my famous look, sitting himself back down.

I sent them each of them one last glare before I trudged back over to my seat next to Baekhyun, who by the way somehow managed to make my heart pulse at the weirdest moments.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice soft and filled with a caring tone.

"Just fine, thank you" I smile seeing him return it a thousand times over.

"You sure?" He continued, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all" I admitted honestly not really seeing why I would lie to him right now. A yawn escaped my mouth.

"Then sleep, we're going to be in the road for awhile" He stated looking out the window beside him.

It was overcast today, clouds filled every speckle of bright blue sky which meant that the vampires wouldn't be getting a lot of trouble today. "I won't wake you, not until we get there." His voice drove me to insanity. How can it be so soft and gentle but at the same time so confident and relaxed? It was a sweet melody one that I would kill to hear more often.

"I'm not that comfortable" I groaned pulling my snapback down to cover my eyes, as the driver began the bus the vehicle shaking from the shake up.

"Aww look at your cute ears!" Baekhyun giggled.

I could feel him reach forward and touch my right ear. Rubbing the lobe between his fingers. The sensation and the soft touch began to help my tired body take over, eventually drawing me into dreamland.

**B A E K H Y U N**

After Chanyeol fell asleep, I couldn't help but start to feel sleepy myself. I had a bad dream last night, finding myself awake at ungodly hours in fright. My mind kept replying the wolf attack and how unlucky we were to get them in our dorm room. It was strange to hear that we were the only one's that experienced something like this since everyone else met the wolves when they were already in the school grounds. If I had seen these wolves in my daily life as a normal human being I probably wouldn't have thought so hard into this, but since I wasn't normal and I had been taken in by a power seeker weirdo I guess that it never bothered me as it should have.

"Baekhyun" Luhan whispered drawing me from past memories.

"Hmm?"

"Is he asleep?"

Turning to glance at Chanyeol I shrugged. His eyes were slightly open but he seemed asleep, although his breathing was very slow.

"Does he look like this?" Sehun called over grabbing my attention away from the sleeping boy beside me, I nodded seeing as how he had recreated Chanyeol's sleeping face perfectly. Sehun gave Luhan a thumbs up which gave him his answer. I expected the conversation to go on but a pair of earphones were passed into my hand without any further words.

I thanked him regardless, deciding that listening to music on my phone was a lot better than having a silent journey with a sleeping boy.

______________

"Wakey Wakey sleeping beauties" Luhan's voice rung through my ears making me groan and cuddle further into my pillow, which kinda seemed a bit hard and hairy.

"Aww that soooo adorable!!" Luhan cooed clearly fangirling over something unimportant to me.

"Classes don't start yet I still got time" I muttered, desperate for him to go away so I can get a couple more minutes of shut eye.

"Come on Chanyeol wakey wakey look at the pillow under you" a slightly deeper voice called from where Luhan's voice had come from.

What was Sehun doing in our dorm room?

I felt an arm wrap tightly my waist pulling me against something hard.

"I'll take your pillow if you don't get up"

"Nooo Sehun, I want to keep this pillow its so warm and comfortable~" Chanyeol's deep voice came from beside me, furrowing my eyebrows I squinted down onto my body seeing it encased in Chanyeol's arms.

I almost screamed.

Almost.

"Oh h-hi" Chanyeol stuttered pulling his arm back from around my waist, his voice just after waking up make my whole shiver and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Morning" I smiled before hitting his head that was resting on my chest.

"Okay, okay I'll move" He sighing shoving himself back onto his chair, his hand massaging the parts I hit, although I noticed that the ears I had been playing with before he fell asleep were now bright red.

I pulled out the earphones that fell on my lap and passed them back to Luhan, I stood up getting ready to leave while Chanyeol seemed to be in a daze still sitting in the seat beside me. "Yoda! Everyone's already gone! Get up!" I yelled into his ear making him shrug me away.

"Yah not so loud I'm only awake" he growled slowly rising to his feet, pushing a laughing Chen out of the way.

We allowed our friends out of the bus first, when it came to our turn I playfully shoved him down the stairs and out the bus door, by just watching him nearly stumble over his footing made me laugh.

"Careful" I giggled seeing him send me a childish glare back.

He princely bowed as I stepped onto the last step leading out of the bus, he held out his hand for me to take which I did using it to help myself off the bus. Once my feet hit the concrete I smiled up at him. 

"So where to first?" He asked tightening his grip on my fingers, he was looking around the stores taking in the village.

"Help!" A loud feminine voice screamed from somewhere off to the side of the bus.

I raised a brow passing my bag to Sehun who stared at me confused, clearly he hadn't heard what I did, no-one had. I sped around the corner of the bus, leaving my friends and Chanyeol to investigate the noise I heard. Surely enough there was a girl being held up against the side of the bus a rough hand clamped around her neck

"Help!" She continued to scream, tears streaming down her cheeks. When I finally saw the face of the guy who held her in the iron grip, I felt myself freeze up.

"Dae?" I whispered, feeling my stomach churn. I watched as his eyes turned from blue to brown as he glanced in my direction. My eyes were a simple silver which was apparently not very common in the vampire community while Daehyun's blue wasn't at all rare. When he saw me his hand uncurled itself from the girl's neck almost immediately.

I felt my throat dry up seeing her fall to her knees, Daehyun was slowly approaching me, in pure shock I found myself stepping back slowly, until my back hit against something hard which caused Daehyun's eyes to widen. "What were you doing Dae?" I questioned locking my eyes on his.

"Getting some lunch" he grinned his signature smirk, he sped back over to the girl I was unfamiliar with, pulling her up against his chest his hand wrapping around her neck as she began shaking in his hold.

"Don't!" I yelled, my hands balling fists in pure rage "You don't want to do that"

"You left me! I turned you and that's how you repay me?! Now you think begging me to not kill this lowlife will stop me?!"

"You turned me into a blood craving monster! How was I supposed to react?! You broke your promise, you promised me you'd never hurt me and what happened, you broke my neck and threw me down the stairs like I was the lowlife!"

"I'm not here to discuss our relationship Baekhyun I know one day I'll get you back.. for now all I want to know is how can you walk in the sunlight?"

"I will never go back to you" I stated, it felt weird seeing him out in the daylight, usually when we were together we would only go out at night. "As for the other thing, look up Daehyun, its fucking cloudy you know vampires can survive outside when the clouds are covering the sky, you taught me that"

"Oh the amount of fun I could have if the sunlight were to shine through those clouds right now" he chuckled knowing Baekhyun wouldn't be harmed under it's light after all he could see the glisten of the bracelet on his wrist.

"You hate the sunlight, it would burn you to a crisp" I watched as he nodded, tightening his grip on the now crying girl.

"This is Jessica by the way, say hello to Baekhyun Jessica"

"He-help me" she whimpered, her makeup running.

Daehyun's teeth gritted, his hands moving up to Jessica's neck.

"Dae! STOP IT NOW!" I roared seeing him freeze and glare over to me. I took a couple steps forward.

He began shaking his head quickly "No no no Baekkie boo you stay there or our little Jessica here will meet your parents in hell" I slammed my eyes shut trying to ignore the memory that Kihyun and Chanyeol had helped me with.

"Baekhyun?!" I knew the voice...it was Chanyeol.

He was clearly worried.

But I knew if I turned away from Daehyun, he'd kill the girl. I knew him too well even though I'd hate to admit it.

"Who's this Baekkie?" Daehyun grinned evilly, his head moving towards Jessica's neck teasing a bite.

"Daehyun please let her go!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks. I wasn't ready to see him again. But now that I had I couldn't protect myself from the oncoming tears or flashes of unforgettable horror that I had finally managed to forget about.

"Baekhyun?"

I could hear my friends and their scared voices. I could feel Chanyeol from behind me, his heat giving me a bit of strength as his chest pressed against my back.

"Daehyun you can't kill her! It's broad daylight! This isn't your style"

"Oh I'm aware of that Baekkie, it will just give me a reason to see you again" he winked. "If I make her a vampire then you can teach her all you've learned, maybe even let her meet the friends you've made"

"That will be the biggest mistake of your life" I mumbled "If you still love me the way I know you do, you'll let her go"

Within blinking time he was gone. Jessica rushed towards me, but before she could reach me I was pulled backwards into a different chest I was unfamiliar with.

"Are you ok?" Luhan whispered, his fingers threading themselves into my hair, my snap back had fallen on the ground due to his pull.

From the corner of my eye I could see Chanyeol stumble backwards with Jessica in his arms.

She was crying and the giant didn't seem to know what to do with her, glancing around at the wolves for help but they were too focused on me to even see to the girl.

"Who was that guy?" Sehun questioned pulling me away from Luhan's chest, forcing me to speak by shaking me around.

It just brought more tears to my cheeks the shake had reminded me of the countless times I had disappointed Daehyun and I didn't want to be reminded of it after seeing him.

"Leave him alone!" Kyungsoo scolded hitting the blonde haired guy upside the head hard, Sehun nodded and released me clearly noticing that he had hit a massive nerve within me. Pushing myself away from Luhan I bent down sniffling, picking up my hat, I pushed it back onto my head trying with whatever energy I had left in my body to appear fine, when I wasn't.

"Baekhyun?" Turning around to see Chanyeol looking at me I shook my head trying to answer the question his eyes were asking: Are you okay?

Jessica cuddled into his chest more making a hard feeling crash in my chest. I allowed the tears to fall out of my eyes stinging my cheeks while they trickled down. Kris who seemed to notice what I was truly craving stepped forward and became my cushion for now, allowing me to cuddle into him and feel comforted since the true guy I wanted to be comforted was to busy comforting someone else.

"He..." I stuttered, wanting everyone to know who he was "he was the vampire that turned me... that was Daehyun.." The gasps and low growls took up my ears, from everyone around me, something smelled fishy and it wasn't from our huddle. Kris' arms tightened against my body making me feel the most at home as he could whispering softly that he was sorry he was the one that had to do it.


	12. Blast from the Past

**C H A N Y E O L**

  
Hugging this girl 'Jessica' made me feel slightly sick to my stomach. Baekhyun's cries fell on my ears but after trying to turn my head to find him again, Jessica would pull me closer towards her. 

  
"You're ok now, he's gone and you have more than enough people around here to keep you safe" I sighed tapping her on the head gently.

"He wanted me to make a sunlight ring for him" she hiccupped. 

Suho had appeared in front of me, staring at the small girl in my arms. I could tell that he was a little pissed off but I wasn't clear on why. Jessica was small and although she needed comforting there was an even smaller person I had in mind. 

  
"Hello Jess" Suho smiled slightly. The girl pulled away and fell into his arms, I was glad to get her away from me.#

  
"Oh Suho thank god, he demanded that I make him a sunlight ring you know the one Kyungsoo made for you guys? I tried to tell him that I can't do that, I don't have much magic but he wouldn't listen!" 

  
This gave me a chance to turn and seek out Baekhyun, as I knew Kris would surely step away now that I was free. But there was no one there when I looked. Baekhyun as well as everyone else had vanished. 

  
"Luhan and Kyungsoo brought Baekhyun to go get some ice cream, apparently seeing Daehyun gave him a shock" Suho explained his eyes finding mine. 

  
"Is he okay?" I asked general hoping that he was. 

  
"I have no idea" Suho shrugged. "He wanted you when it happened but as you can see-" 

  
"Thank you for saving me Chanyeol oppa" Jessica grinned pulling away from Suho completely interrupting his exclamation. I nodded not wanting to seem rude but I had no idea what to do when her arms wrapped around me again. 

  
"Actually It wasn't me that saved you-" I tried to voice out, trying to bring Baekhyun up into the conversation but she wasn't having any of it. 

  
"You know I actually had a major crush on you since the day I came to the school. I thought we would have a chance to talk but I never guessed faith would bring us together like this!" She shrieked making me look to Suho in fright. "We were classmates until you had to move to the protector classes, I'm just glad you came when you did Chanyeol, I was so afraid!" 

  
I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, not only did I feel absolutely terrible about leaving Baekhyun now I wasn't going to be able to leave Jessica until she calmed down from the scary encounter with Baekhyun's ex. Suho shook his head, lowering it in the process I wanted to ask for help but it seemed like my faith was already sealed. 

  
**B A E K H Y U N**

  
In order for me to truly relax fully, Minseok and Kyungsoo suggested that I go to the salon to get my hair treated. It was a good idea and I accepted the invitation but a part of me felt lost. I enjoyed the ice cream and savoured the taste until it suddenly turned bland and I didn't feel like eating it anymore. 

  
"You look amazing!" Minseok gasped as I stood up slowly from the hair stylists chair, I had received a new colour and I had to admit it suited me well. 

  
"What colour is that?" Tao asked the tall male who had tended my hair. "Maybe when hyung grows out of it I can get it instead!" he giggled. 

  
"I used light brown while also adding a mix of blonde highlights" the stylist smiled, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment. 

  
"It suits you hyung" Tao grinned pulling me into a sideway hug. I glanced myself over a couple times in the mirror, my hair was truly very different from what I had before. 

  
"Thanks Tao" I smiled patting him on the back, thanking him for his compliment. 

  
"We'll take these as well" Luhan spoke up his hands filled with different coloured boxed hair dyes.

  
"You want all that?" The stylist gasped his eyes bulging at the amount of money we were willing to spend in one day. 

  
"Yeah, we might not be able to get our hands on this stuff for awhile" Kyungsoo nodded pulling out a couple bills from his white envelope. "How much do we owe you for it all?"

  
"If that's the case please accept your colouring as a gift Baekhyun-shii, you guys can pay me with 120 dollars" 

  
My eyes widened "Are you sure? I mean what I got done is 80 dollars, a cut and blow dry as well as colouring and each of the boxes are a lot on their ow please let us pay you the required amount"

  
The stylist who name tag read Mingyu smiled before bowing politely "Thank you hyung".

As I only desired paying for my hair I gave him 80 dollars while, Luhan and Kyungsoo spilt the amount regarding the dye boxes. 

  
After taking a quick glance into my envelope my eyes widened seeing that I still had a lot of money left over, almost 200 dollars give or take a couple bills. 

  
"Hey Mingyu do you by any chance know where there's a good book store?" I wondered glancing out the window to look at my options of stores lining the small village. The stylist paused to think of my questions.

"For books I can think of only one, just down the street you can't miss it; Wonwoo's, he also does films and CD's too. He's also a pretty good listener if you need someone to talk to."

  
"Well in that case, thank you so much for your work, I love my hair" I smiled taking Tao's hand in mine before we exited the store, not before giving him a bow. 

  
"We should probably get some makeup and stock up on clothes right?" Luhan asked looking around at the boys around him. The wolves had gone off to track Daehyun while the vampires, witch and beta went with Baekhyun to try and cheer him up as well as hoping to protect him. 

  
"Come on Baek!" Suho chuckled swinging his arm through the youngers suddenly appearing from thin air again. Baekhyun gasped in surprise, his hand going over his heart to calm himself down from the shock. "Sorry Baekkie, I should have announced my presence before scaring you like that.."

  
"It's okay, I'm just a little bit jumpy if I'm being completely honest. I'll be fine but you really do need to stop popping up like that!"

  
Suho chuckled and nodded leading the group of friends down the street towards a bright pink sign that stood out like a sore thumb against the plain white or grey signs around it. "I'll consider it Baek"

  
"How's the girl?" I asked knowing Suho stayed behind to look over her with Chanyeol. 

  
"She's ok now that Chanyeol's talking to her, apparently the girl had a crush on him or something" The eldest sighed shaking his head "That boy really has too big a heart for his own good" 

  
I could feel my heartstrings tug, my legs suddenly stopped and my head drooped. I didn't understand why I was acting this way but I couldn't help with what I was feeling. I was upset that Chanyeol had been giving her attention when I thought he (having known my problems) would be looking after me, but I guess I was wrong he would never do that, clearly hearing that a girl having a crush on his made him see that he had some other stuff to attend too. 

  
"Baekhyun?" Tao whispered, his voice low in a testing tone. I could see my friends freeze looking at me with sadness in their eyes. I couldn't blame them since they sorta knew how I felt for the giant but I wouldn't be able to willingly admit it. 

  
"I'm alright, let's go get some clothes" I smiled trying to make it seem that I was fine and it wasn't bothering me as much as it was. I tried to push myself to walk but my feet wouldn't move, it was like they were spelled to stay on that patch of concrete. I looked down to try and find some ounce of magic attacking me but instead I witnessed two boys sitting on the path looking up at me. They seemed to be like a moving old photograph. They were dressed in white linen shirts and a short legged jumpsuit. 

  
"Baek?" Kyungsoo shook me, pulling me to look away from the boys before me. 

  
"Sorry, I'm sorry" I whispered trying to shake my head, but to my surprise I wasn't aiming my statement to Kyungsoo, it was directed to the kids that continued to play in front of me deciding not to give me their attention even though I nearly stamped onto their stones. 

  
"Baekhyun what is it?" Luhan wondered grabbing my elbow, yet I wasn't able to look away from the children, they seemed familiar. One was smaller than the other although both looked to be about 8 or 9. The taller boy was slightly chubbier but he was cute with his adorable cheeks and elf like ears.

  
"T-the kids, I nearly interrupted their game" I whispered wanting to get closer but unable to as Suho grabbed my hand. 

  
"Baekhyun there is no kid-" Tao interrupted but I was unable to comment when Suho hit him over the back of the head.

  
"What are they playing?" he wondered, coming closer to the latter his head resting against his shoulder. Squinting my eyes down onto the two children a couple feet away, I couldn't help but laugh at their actions.

"They're playing billiards, and the taller one is winning apparently" 

  
I glanced away unable to look them over again, one of the children reminded me of Chanyeol and I felt heart ache again because of it. When I went to look at the children to prove my theory they weren't there anymore. I looked around quickly hoping that I could spot them again, thinking that they just moved away but they were no where to be found. 

  
"They're gone aren't they?" Suho asked.

  
I nodded and took a single step forward, reality finally hitting me hard. I was jealous of the fact Chanyeol was looking after Jessica, but seeing the young kids somehow seemed to give me a bit of hope which was confusing. I nearly hit the ground from the emotions that were bubbling up inside me, I realised that I liked Park Chanyeol however he liked Jessica and if there wasn't a way for us to be together then I'd be happy for them and I knew there was still chance we could still be happy as friends. After all maybe I should have listened to myself and only seen him as The Big Bad Wolf. 

  
I was pulled away from the street after that, and shoved into the Salon where the wolves entered not that long after. I looked through the ranks although I was really paying close attention to what was being shoved past me as I brushed through the clothes with no found desire to try any on. We searched continuously for a little while longer until Suho decided to shove me into the changing rooms, throwing outfits over my head every couple of minutes. 

  
I stepped out after trying to fix the sweater on my shoulders, since it was too big it sorta fell and draped against my collarbones. 

  
"Damn Baekhyun" Sehun gasped nearly stumbling against a couple of the shoeboxes laying on the floor with Suho glazing through them. The eyes of the wolves around him widened at the sight of the small vampire looking like a five course meal before them. Sehun growled lowly his arm hitting into Kai's shoulder both of the young wolves were awestruck. 

  
"Hey Sehun" I blushed, feeling hot under everyone's stares. 

  
"You look amazing, you even changed your hair.. you look hot" Kai smirked with a small wink coming from his eye. I blushed and looked down in embarrassment finding the ground a lot more interesting than the hungry eyes of the wolves. 

  
"Fuck...Baekhyun you look-" Chanyeol gasped his eyes almost coming out of his sockets. I looked at him, biting my lower lip waiting for him to continue on, but Jessica got there before me. 

  
"He looks okay at most ain't that right Channie" Jessica giggled wrapping her arm through Chanyeol's holding onto it tightly. The giant smiled down at her and I really felt like the world should open up so I could be swallowed by it. 

  
I went back into the changing room, throwing the curtains back into the place so I didn't have to see the guy I realised I just had feelings for look like a turtledove with the girl I saved. Seeing Daehyun again after so little time and so little preparation really made me notice the hole in my heart. After he forced me to kill my parents in order for us to be together I realised that was when the hole had started forming, it continued to grow every waking moment I spent with him, which made the drive to leave him more profound. Then he killed me, forcing me into being the blood craving monster I am. 

  
The moment I woke up after dying everything hit me, the anger, the pain but what really destroyed me was the sadness. It was at that moment, I knew I needed to leave. And I did, I packed a bag and ran, all the way to Seoul, never expecting to see him again. That's where Suho found me, and slowly that hole had started healing thanks to the comfort and security he gave me, entrusting me with a family, that I have come to love after this past week. But when I met Chanyeol in the cafeteria, the fact of even having a hole in my heart, left my mind. He seemed to take all the thoughts of my past and hide them away from me, keeping them away from me. 

  
"Baek, have you tried on the other outfits?" Suho's soft voice whispered through the curtain. I hadn't noticed that I was crying until now which made me sniffle and nod my head even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I love them all thanks hyung" I threw the curtains apart again when I was back in my original clothes, I passed them gently into my hyung's arms not without seeing him send me a small sad smile. 

  
"Aww I wanted to see some options" Kris pouted, his arms crossed looking like a baby who just got his toy taken away from him. 

  
My eyes subconsciously glanced over Chanyeol and Jessica, he was looking down at her with a smile as she commented on some stuff around them. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, while she was nearing closer to his face giving the illusion that she wanted to kiss him. 

  
"So which ones?" Suho grinned happily clapping his hands together in amusement, breaking the spell I had of watching the couple before me. Chanyeol seemed to have realised where he was considering he looked away too quickly for Jessica's liking, his attention immediately changed to Suho who was worried against the boy before him. 

  
"Baek? You not going to question my choices? Some are rather drastic" Suho stated, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. My eyes continued to keep slipping back to the giant who wouldn't even look at me, favouring to look over the girl he held tightly to his body. The pain in my chest increased the more I stayed rooted to the ground. I closed my eyes shaking my head at the slight pain generating. I needed to get the hell out of here if I planned to survive. Twisting my head to face Minseok and Luhan, their faces changed from happiness to worry. A couldn't stop the tear that ran down my cheek they instantly knew what was wrong. 

  
"Baek-" Minseok whispered but I shook my head and sped out of the store against my friend's wishes. It was a bad move considering someone could have seen me, we were in human territory and keeping the supernatural community was always supposed to be number one on the worry list. But right now I didn't care. 

  
With the speed I was travelling I realised that I had ran around the entire town at least twice, I was getting slower with every passing minutes because I needed some blood.   
Eventually my body stopped and I was able to catch my breath.

"You look like you need someone to talk too" a tall black haired boy smiled. 

A large yellow sign sat above the store catching my eye.

"Wonwoo?" I questioned earning a nod in return although he seemed very confused as to how I knew his name considering the sign simply stated Chapters which I found funny considering it was a book stir. "Mingyu said you have the best book shop here, I was wondering if you would allow me to have a look at the options and maybe some movies too?" 

  
"Ugh that kid..." Wonwoo groaned sounding annoyed, yet his bright red face said differently "But sure please do come in" 

  
I stood back up and followed him into the store. It wasn't small but it wasn't big either, it was just the right size. A small rectangular sized table greeted you once you walked in. Off to the corner was the cashiers desk while across the way was a few chairs set up to go and sit to read, I also noticed the ranks of movies lining shelves near the back. 

  
"This place is amazing" I cooed running my finger along the books on the table before me, they looked really interesting and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to choose between them.

  
"Believe me when I say every book here is definitely worth the read, I've read mostly all of them before so I can stand by my statement" Wonwoo smiled leading the way over to the couches. 

  
My jaw dropped glancing around at the amount of books present. "You found the time read all of these books?" 

  
"Yep" Wonwoo nodded taking a seat down on an armchair, an opened book lay next to him clearly I had disrupted him during his reading time. "you an go look through some , I'll just wait here until you're ready."

  
"Thank you" I bowed, excusing myself to look among the shelves, wondering what world I would find myself falling into. 

  
\-----

"Thanks again Wonwoo" I smiled standing up from the armchair, after chatting with the store owner I felt like an entire weight has been lifted from my shoulders. 

"Don't worry about it Baek, whoever this guy is he's missing out big time, but still don't give up trying to have fun okay, you can't let this girl bring you down" 

I nodded in understanding, picking up my bag filled almost to the brim with different adventure, comedy, romance and horror books all that only costed not even 20 dollars. As well as almost the entirety of Disney classics that were slightly more pricy by worth it. 

"Thanks for the books, movies and advice Wonwoo, I really appreciate it" I bowed truly showing my gratitude. 

He waved me off "Do be sure to come visit me soon ok" 

"Of course!" 

Giving him a quick hug, I glanced outside the store windows and grinned at least the rain stopped. Stepping outside into the Autumn air, I began making my way towards the bus knowing I still had a few more hours to myself before we needed to get back to the school. 

Noticing a large pink board across the road with the name Seugkwan's written in black writing, I figured since I had more than enough time to spare I could go through one more store. 

"Hello! I'm Boo Seugkwan what can I help you with today honey??" A small man smiled walking towards me with his arms wide open, a pink apron around his waist standing out like a sore thumb against the entire black uniform beneath. 

"I'm looking for some makeup? I have never really used it before so I was hoping you could help me-" 

Oh no no no that won't do, when I'm finished with you you'll be a professional!" He cut me off before looking excitedly around his store, obviously not sure where to start. 

I'm only wanting something simple but a change that get me noticed" I explained wishing that it helped him in his search for the product. 

"Say no more honey I got you!" The boy cheered before calling out another from the back room. Together they forced me into a chair, spilling products out on the counter beside me. Listening closely to what they did to my skin as well as the effect they had on others. 

After about an hour listening to the two overly cheery boys while optin to take mental notes I was more than happy to open the door to the bus. I jumped up the steps and walked to my seat, saying a quick hello to the driver who turned out to be Mrs Honey my soon to be music teacher. 

Slipping into the seat I pulled out a book from the top pile and began reading. 

____________

"There you are Baekhyun!" Minseok gasped hitting my leg to get my attention. 

"I've been here for the past 2 hours Min" I stated turning to the very last page of The Fault in our stars it was sad sure but I hadn't cried...yet. 

"Oh thank god!" Luhan breathed pushing Minseok onto the seats Sehun and Kai had sat in earlier. 

"Hi Hannie" I grinned, closing my book and pulling out my newly bought headphones, although I quickly noticed that my phone was nowhere to be found. 

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE 2 HOURS AND ALL I GET IS A HI!" 

I couldn't help but whimper under his loud voice. The fact that I had good hearing as a human meant that now I was a vampire my hearing was so much better. Just sit down, I'll explain everything when we get back to the school, I promise now help me find my phone" 

"You better" Kyungsoo glared taking his seat with Minseok in the seats the wolves had claimed earlier. 

Eventually I gave up looking for my phone, it wasn't like it contained anything special, Daehyun had gifted it to me when he was trying to win back my affection but I wasn't so easily swooned. Instead I nuzzled up into my chair and waited patiently for the rest of the students to board. 

My breathing hitched as I watched Chanyeol get onto the bus laughing with whatever Jessica was talking about. He stopped at the seat next to me, than began pushing her towards the back of bus. 

"Channie, please come sit with meeee~" she grinned pulling Chanyeol with her, the taller not putting up much of a fight. 

"I'm sorry Jessica but I sit here" Chanyeol tried to voice out but Baekhyun could practically hear the strain in it. The wolf clearly didn't want to sit with him. 

"The bloodsucker won't mind you coming to sit with me, right?" 

There it was. The pain again, attacking my heart like it had before, slowly but surely making me tear up. guess I need to put up my walls again...taking a deep breath I turned back to Jessica and Chanyeol who had both been quiet since the whole bloodsucker word was spilt in the presence of four vampires.

"It's vampire honey, not bloodsucker and yeah I wouldn't care about you taking... Channie to go sit with you, he'd be doing me a favour anyway" I explained watching as Jessica rolled her eyes. Chanyeol sent me a confused look before Jessica pulled him down the aisle of the bus, taking my scattered heart pieces with them. 

I noticed that the wolves sent glares to their Alpha, they weren't happy with him simply following the witch wherever she went and ditching me when I should have been the one being comforted. 

"You ok Baek?" Luhan asked sliding into Chanyeol's previous seat, his tone was hesitant as he could see the tears cascading down the my cheeks. 

As soon the bus started I broke down on his shoulder, crying my heart and soul out. I could feel my friends and the other protectors eyes bore into my body but I didn't care, I was at my most weakest time and I couldn't afford to be strong Baekhyun right now..


	13. Memories

**Baekhyun**

  
"Okay hold on, you and that Daehyun guy were actually a couple before you came here?" Tao whispered, he was cautious with his wording after the state Baekhyun had been in on their journey back from the village. 

  
The new vampire only nodded, giving Tao his answer. "We met when I was in middle school, I had accidentally seen him feeding on a squirrel during lunch one day.. I had let my cover slip unconsciously and being the curious person I still believe myself to be I questioned him, of course he was scared about being found out but as I later discovered everything had been planned"

  
"Wait so he purposely feed on a squirrel knowing that you would find him?" To this Baekhyun just dipped his head, his eyes searching for Suho's eyes since he was the one that questioned. 

  
"Yes, somehow he knew that I would see him and ask questions, its what he wanted to happen and unfortunately it did, he got what he truly wanted in the end.. I asked him questions to broaden my knowledge about him"

  
"What questions did you ask?" Kai wondered, his eyebrow raised. Baekhyun sniffed, wiping his tears away while glancing around at the ten other men in the room, his friends and the Alphas each one of them looking at him with sorrow filled expressions. 

  
"How long had he been a vampire? What was it like being a vampire? Did he ever kill a person? Were there more people like him?"

  
"Pretty interested in the topic, weren't you" Luhan giggled trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere hanging over everyone, it worked with everyone letting out either a chuckle or a soft little giggle. 

  
"Well yeah, you can't really blame me though, after all he was a vampire and I was young, so desperate to know more about him and the vampire ways that I became so attached to him fooling myself into thinking he felt the same way about me, I was 14"

  
"He didn't think about you the same way?" Kris questioned, his head tilting from his spot in the kitchen. He had been tasked with organising snacks and drinks by Kyungsoo who offered to help, however when the wolf reminded him of Baekhyun's current state Kyungsoo was released of the duties. 

  
"He just used me as a blood bag for years it wasn't love, he had me believing that he would only be able to survive with my blood, that I had no other option but give myself to him whenever he needed" 

  
"He did what?!" Luhan screamed, standing up from the couch in rage scaring the wolves while doing so. 

  
"I was a kid blinded by love I thought I was doing the right thing! I thought he would die without me.."

  
"I'm sorry that that happened to you Baek, you never deserved that.." Tao whispered, gently placing his hands over his hyung's shoulders. 

  
"When did you leave him?" Kyungsoo asked. 

  
"The morning I woke up after he killed me" Baekhyun admitted with a sigh, his sniffling finally settling. 

  
"What happened?" Jongdae inquired, although he was slightly hesitate in stating his thoughts out loud,the topic of their death never really run well with vampires. 

  
"I remember him drinking from me before he shoved blood down my throat. We had gotten in an argument before, I resisted him so out of anger he threw me down the stairs in his mansion I broke my neck on the landing and it killed me. What pissed me off was the fact that he left me there, on the mat by the bottom of the steps covered in my own blood, he didn't even bother to move me to a more comfortable place for when I resurrected. I woke up feeling hungry, upset but above all I was pissed off"

  
"He compelled you?" Minseok asked, already idealising why Baekhyun was feeling annoyed.

  
"Yes" Baekhyun agreed "He compelled me to forget that he forced me into killing my own parents, as well as other personal things that he didn't want to do for himself. I was his human toy, I did everything he wanted me to do without failure but when I turned into a vampire all those memories he made me forget came back" 

  
"He compelled you to kill your parents and forget about it? Why would he do such a thing?" Kyungsoo whispered.

  
"They were a threat to him, he knew how much I loved them and would do anything for them, even when they told me to stop seeing him I was considering it too. My home was broken but that didn't mean that we didn't care for each other, they knew that he was different and effecting me in all the wrong ways" 

  
"Did they know-"

  
"That he was vampire?" Baekhyun finished, watching Sehun nod his head. "No they didn't, according to Dae that was our little secret. I promised to not tell anyone about him being a vampire and he promised me that he'd never hurt me, which obviously he broke. When I told him that my parents didn't want us to be together he flipped, his anger destroyed him it even drove some of the friends I had in his gang insane too, then he compelled me to kill them as everyone watched how I took my parent's lives, forgetting about them after like I was programmed to do so"

  
"Baek, that's horrible..." Luhan whispered his parental side coming out, although Baekhyun could never see him as a parent like the way he saw Kihyun and Suho.

  
"So, when I woke up you could imagine how heartbroken I was to know that Daehyun had told me to do that, among other things that I would rather not talk about today" His friends could see the hurt play around in Baekhyun's eyes as the smaller pulled the long sleeves of his PJ shirt down covering his hands, in a somewhat awkward manner. "I lost my family when I was a human" He sniffed drawing his friends down casted eyes back to him "But I found an even better one now that I am a vampire and I will do anything in my power to protect you guys"

  
Small smiles tugged at each of his friends lips as they enveloped the crying boy into their arms, Baekhyun smiling through the tears as he felt the warmth of the werewolves protect both him and his friends. 

  
"Right now that we've settled this why don't we watch some films to change the course of our emotions hm?" Yixing smiled pulling away from the huddle, that slowly fell apart. 

"I actually bought some Disney movies while I was in the village we can watch those if you'd like" Baekhyun smiled, his eyes sparkling at the thought of watching some of his favourite films. 

"O.M.G yes please!" Luhan yelled rushing towards the bag that Baekhyun had made sure to keep close to him throughout the journey home and to the dorm. "You bought Bambi?! Fuck you all this is what we're watching first" 

\-------------

"Good morning everyone welcome back to Math class" Mrs Nancy smiled at the vampires, werewolves and witch. 

"Good morning Mrs Nancy" the group groaned back up at her. 

"Aish, what is wrong with you all this morning?" she questioned her perfectly plucked eyebrows raising at the boys looking pale faced and worn out. 

"Well I was up all night listening to Chen practice his howling for no reason at all" Yixing groaned rubbing his index fingers into his temples, possibly trying to decrease his headache.

"I was up all night because Suho, Minseok and I were talking about ideas for the upcoming defense classes being protectors of the school we need some sort of improvement from the other classes" Kyungsoo explained his bags under his eyes very visible. 

"Well me and Kai were up playing video games and thinking of new pranks" Sehun admitted watching the teacher who sent them a glare. 

"I was catching up on homework in the library with a..... person" Tao mumbled, his cheeks reddening out of embarrassment. 

"I.....ugh....had a thing" Kris muttered picking up his hood and tossing it over his head, avoiding all chances of eye contact.

"I was busy talking to Jessica" Chanyeol voiced out, his hands holding up his head as a yawn quickly escaped his mouth. 

Baekhyun could feel the strange heart-ache pull at his stomach, his head dropped low knowing everyone was watching him closely to see his reaction to the giant's statement.

But surprisingly Baekhyun raised his head, a deep breath entering his chest and leaving slowly, he wouldn't be letting the werewolf know that he effected him as much as he did. 

"And what about you Baekhyun?" Mrs Nancy questioned, feeling her patience wear thin "Were you up all night too?"

"Yes Mrs I was" Baekhyun answered confidently. 

"Care to tell us why?"

"I was up thinking"

"Oh, what about?"

"Just how I've been focusing solely my feelings for someone instead of devoting myself to practising" Baekhyun smiled slightly up at the teacher who watched him with a sad smile. 

"And what is your conclusion Mr Byun?"

"I can promise you now I will focus fully on my studies and training"

"Well done Mr Byun, but you're still a child you have your entire life ahead of you, why don't you confess your feelings for that other person?" 

  
The whole room went quiet waiting for Baekhyun to make a comment on the matter. Chanyeol waiting patiently, his eyes focusing solely on the vampire before him. 

"No offence Mrs, but I've dealt with fake love before and because of that guy I ended up dead, I don't want to go back through being broken hearted, I know I'm not the right one for the guy I like so I'm accepting it and moving on" 

"That's sounds like the best thing to do Baekhyun, but keep those walls down for someone else okay?" 

"Oh believe me Mrs Nancy I will" Baekhyun smiled, grabbing his books and bags before standing up just in time to hear the bell signalling lunch had began. However before he was even able to make it into the cafeteria, Sehun Kris and Luhan blocked his path.

"Baekhyun, you like Chanyeol correct?" Sehun asked jumping straight to the point. 

"He does" Luhan nodded agreeing to the statement for the latter who was still shocked by the question. Instead he blew a breath of air in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest and rested against the wall. 

"He's fixated on Jessica, probably even in love with her"

"Listen to me Baekhyun, Chanyeol does not like Jessica that way, the poor bastard feels bad for her after what happened in the village, besides it's not like she lets him leave her side anyway" Kris stated a small smile on his face when Baekhyun's eyes fell to the ground. 

"Yeah she got threatened but Chanyeol knows about my relationship with Daehyun, I thought he would at least try to comfort me too.. Jessica isn't with him every minute of the day"

"Chanyeol hates Jessica!" Sehun yelled stomping his leg like a child. 

_______

Walking into the cafeteria Baekhyun almost dropped his lunch tray. There at the very centre table was Chanyeol with his head back with Jessica's hands on his head. Their lips connected rather passionately for Baekhyun's sake. "Hates her huh?" Baekhyun asked through a scoff. 

Pushing his lunch tray into Luhan's hands he goes out of the lunchroom without noticing the silence in the room while he spoke, or the gazes everyone sent his way. 

"Get the fuck away from me!" Chanyeol yelled pushing the girl away from him, unlike everyone else he hadn't realised Baekhyun's presence when he had been there. 

"Of course Channie" she smiled bending over so she could show off her boobs more. "I'll be over on the corner, if you need me" with one more wink and a swat of her hair, she swayed her hips and walked away. 

Sehun, Luhan and Kris sighed dropping their heads and walked over to the table, being the last ones of the protectors to join. Kyungsoo and Suho sent them nods understanding the situation, yet Chanyeol's gaze hadn't yet left the empty chair across from him. "Where's Baekhyun?" He asked.

"He came here with us but lost his appetite" Luhan hissed dropping Baekhyun's tray in front of him, the plastic sliding across the table only to rest in front of Chanyeol.

"Is he sick?"

"He probably is now" Kyungsoo sighed, standing up and gathering his belongings. "I'm going to go look for him, you guys just stay here and leave us alone for awhile"

"I'll come with you" Chanyeol announced already grabbing his bag. 

"No, sit, eat and shut up" Luhan growled throwing a grape at the Alpha. 

After spending the whole lunch break looking for the newbie, Kyungsoo had overheard that he was sent to the nurses office, figuring Baekhyun needed rest he aborted his mission and returned to class, taking his seat next to Luhan. They both stared helplessly at the seat before them, Baekhyun's. 

Halfway through the class the door was opened and their dorm-mate stepped inside, his face pale and cheeks stained with tear stains. The History teacher halted in his words before accepting the note from the nurse, Baekhyun shuffled to his seat after confirming his health condition was fine. He slipped into the chair before his friends, sending them both a sad smile as he did so.

"As I was saying today we will be discussing the Vampire emotional switch, as we all know Vampire emotions are slightly different from those we had when we were human. Sad is despair, Anger turns to pure rage and happiness is overjoyed.. for most vampires these emotions can get too overbearing, no-one wants to feel despair or worthless so a majority of time the decide to turn their emotions off which we call the Humanity Switch" 

Luhan and Kyungsoo shared a glance when Baekhyun's attention was brought back from space to focus on the information being revealed to him. 

  
"When vampires turn from being human into the supernatural they still have their human traits, for example while I was a human I cared about others and felt what they felt when they did, so when I became a vampire that really stood out. If I didn't want to feel like my human self anymore than I would focus on pushing those emotions or feelings away almost like I was forcing a switch to click, by doing this I could go on with my life without feeling anything, no love, compassion, sadness, anger however you will rely solely on your vampire instinct meaning your thirst for blood would increase" 

  
Baekhyun took in every word that he heard, storing the information in the back of his mind or a later date, he was compassionate before he was a vampire so according to his teacher that would be magnified or increased a lot more now. It made sense since he consoled Tao before knowing fully well if he would be a threat towards him or his friends. 

"An anchor if you're lucky to have one would be the only person that would be able to make you feel those emotions even if you tried to push them away, a friend or family member will become your temporary anchor until you find a mate. You'll have a strong pull towards your mate often finding yourself wanting to do stuff that you wouldn't usually do to others" Mr Johnson explained walking around his desk to the whiteboard, where he began writing down everything he said. 

Baekhyun watched the words be written out before him, however he never brought his pen down on the paper to begin the notes. His mind was so preoccupied with the new information he had inquired from his teacher, unknowingly to him Kyungsoo and Luhan watched over their friend too scared to ask if he was considering forcing his emotions away after everything that had happened. Since they knew Baekhyun didn't have an anchor at this point in time which would be a bad thing if the vampire did try to force his emotions away. 


	14. Jessica

"It's official Park Chanyeol has broken him!" Luhan screamed slamming the front door to their dorm closed, Kyungsoo having already entered before him. The warlock classed witch froze in his steps before turning around, noticing that the newbie vampire was no where near them, which for Luhan's case was a good thing.

"Luhan don't you think that you're over-reacting?" Kyungsoo sighed, his voice small knowing better than to cause an argument with an already pissed off vampire. He could understand that Baekhyun was apart of the vampire category in the school and since he was considered a witch, he didn't quite understand the vampires like he did with his own kind. "This is Baekhyun we are talking about here"

"What happens if he flips his switch Kyungsoo? If he goes rogue on bloodthirst, the council will eventually hear about it and if they come to take him away they'll figure out about his skin!" With each word that tumbled from his lips Luhan became too overcome with nerves, his fingers looping through his hair and tugging on the locks harshly.

"You and I both know that Baekhyun would never do that, his emotions are what's keeping him sane, if they weren't then he would have killed a lot more people then that one girl. He feels remorse for that, Baekhyun hates his bloodthirst if he was to flip that switch he'd feel nothing but that besides he knows he doesn't have an anchor, Baekhyun's not stupid Luhan"

_________

"Thank you Baekhyun" Kris smiled taking the books being held out for him. He had been on his way to the washroom when he didn't look where he was going and collided against the smaller vampire who had just come from the cafeteria, a cold bottle of water in hand.

"Nah, don't mention it" Baekhyun waved him off, pulling the strap of his backpack tighter over his shoulder.

"Have you heard the news?" Kris wondered, bouncing from foot to foot feeling the desperate urge to pee, however he needed to inform Baekhyun of the new situation before he heard it from anyone else.

Baekhyun's head tilted to the side, his eyes scanning through the tall blond spikey hair features so it didn't go unnoticed that he clearly needed to pee. "What news? Come on I think the restroom is just here" Baekhyun laughed beginning the journey to the washroom.

Kris' lips drew a smile as he looked down at the vampire leading him through the hallways. "Ms Lee is having all the school guardians move in around you guys, apparently she likes the idea of us being together, that way we won't disrupt the other students with our late training hours and what not"

"No offence but that's stupid, when we were separated we covered a lot more of school ground that way, so now that we'll be together it expands the possibility of other attacks" Baekhyun hissed halting in his tracks outside the washroom. Kris chuckled running his hand through Baekhyun's hair.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger, I'm only passing on the message because Chanyeol is too busy being a douche to do it himself, he said something about Jessica not feeling safe when he leaves her side, the poor bastard doesn't have the heart to say no"

"Well at least we can agree on that" Baekhyun giggled looking up at the taller with his bright brown eyes. "Chanyeol is a douche as well as a bastard"

Kris erupted into chuckles, his shoulders shaking harshly. Baekhyun watched him intently before excusing himself away to his dormitory. He had gotten not even five steps away when Kris called him back. "Oh and by the way we have practise later just to let you know, and we should be moving around your dorm later"

"Do you know who will be closest to us?"

"I think Ms Lee said Sehun, Kai and Chanyeol are taking the one right across from you, Suho, Tao and Minseok are beside you and I think the rest of us are across from them" Kris announced his legs bouncing up and down, his patience for peeing already wearing thin.

"Okay, thanks Kris" Baekhyun chuckled waving his hand before disappearing from his eye in a minute.

Just as Kris was about to finally relieve himself a loud shout of his name held him in place, he wanted to cure the person out for disturbing in however once he saw that Chanyeol was rushing towards him he better than to say anything.

"What were you and Baekhyun talking about right now?"

"Nothing much, just informing him about the move as well as our scheduled practise for later" Kris shrugged, his arms juggling the books in his hands.

"That all?"

"Nope, you actually came up in the conversation too"

"Really?"

"We were just talking about you and Jessica that's all"

"She's been pissing me off a lot, I can't even take a breath without her watching or hovering over me. Kris I really don't know what to do, I had to tell her I was going to pee just to get away from her"

Kris laughed patting the younger on his shoulder, Chanyeol looked stressed and he felt bad for him but also bad for Baekhyun the two of them clearly liked each other but weren't getting anywhere. "How long ago was that?"

"Three hours ago" Chanyeol admitted with a laugh, his happy moment not lasting as long as they had hoped.

"CHANYEOL!" Jessica called from the other end of the hall, her eyes flickering through everyone in the hall, not noticing that the man in which she was looking for was standing not that far away.

Within the blink of an eye, Chanyeol had impacted his body against Kris' making them both fly into the washroom, out of sight from the female devil coming through the hallways. Kris took the situation to his advantage, throwing his books to Chanyeol while he ran towards the toilet. Chanyeol laughed at his friend before nodding in understanding.

"Is Baekhyun okay?"

"He thinks you're a douche because you haven't said two words to him since before we arrived at the village, no offence Chan but you didn't particularly try to see if he was okay either. The one thing he wanted to do was be embraced by you, he had seen his abusive and manipulated ex after so short time Chanyeol, but you couldn't take your eyes off the girl.. hence why we left you two there by the bus alone we couldn't have Baekhyun seeing that"

"I miss him Kris, I miss that cute little puppy eyed vampire so much that it's terrifying, I've never felt this way before but there isn't any proof that he even has any sort of feelings towards me besides hate, I think I want to deal with my crazy stalker chick screaming my name in the hallways first"

"Baekhyun's not going to wait around Chanyeol, you need to know that" Kris stated drying his hands in a towel after having washed them in the sink. Chanyeol passed him back his books, Kris taking them with a sad smile. "Just don't make him wait too long Chanyeol, the poor kid has gone through enough and something is telling me that seeing you with Jessica isn't helping"

Opening the door once again Kris left Chanyeol standing in the spot he had walked into. The large shoulder build of Kris managed to keep the sight of Chanyeol secret to anyone on the outside of the washroom. "Jessica?"

"You're Kris right, Chanyeol's dumb friend?" Jessica wondered looking at the giant before glancing back at her red painted nails.

"Well I wouldn't know about the dumb part honey, I'm not a member of the dumb club you should know since you're the captain"

Chanyeol had to bite his lower lip to hold back a laugh.

"Well just give him a message for me will you?" Jessica glared, her eyes literally boring holes into Kris' body.

"Do I look like an errand boy for you huh?"

"Just tell Chanyeol that I'm ready"

"Ready for what?" Kris sighed rolling his eyes at the skinny brunette.

"For him to make me his"

________

"I'm home!" Baekhyun called out into the dorm, throwing his key back into the front pocket of his backpack. His eyes widening at the sight of his friends gathered around in his Livingroom, each one of them standing looking too nervous to share a seat.

"Baekhyun thank the council" Suho cried rushing forward and embracing the boy close to his chest. Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, noticing the relieved faces of his friends some of them falling onto the couch in comfort.

"What's wrong?" He asked aloud making sure that everyone heard him. "Why are you all in my dorm?"

"We thought that you forced your emotions away" Minseok breathed, his pale face getting some colour back now that he knew I was okay.

"Why on earth would I do that?!" Baekhyun gasped pushing himself out of Suho's hold.

"Chanyeol" everyone announced, Sehun however keeping quiet.

"After everything you have been through, we expected you to do it now that you know that you learnt about it. Daehyun, being turned into a vampire, coming here, Chanyeol, Daehyun again, Jessica and Chanyeol.. we just imagined the worst Baekhyun we're sorry to have jumped to conclusions but since you don't have an anchor yet we can't take the chances"

"I know and I'm over that, there isn't any reason for me to want to turn my humanity off.. sure it's a lot but I have to admit.. one more thing and I don't think that I'll be able to control myself like I have been"

"You're doing completely fine cupcake" Yixing smiled stepping forward. "You've impressed us all with your will and drive to get through this, I can promise you that we will be there to help you with this"

"You all agreed to this?" Baekhyun gasped looking at them each in turn from Kyungsoo to his fellow vampires then to the werewolves.

"Yes, we're all friends here or better yet a family at this point since this whole Protector thing wasn't exactly our idea" Kai smiled waving his hand slightly to grab Baekhyun's attention.

"You haven't had a family in a long time Baekhyun" Kyungsoo whispered stepping closer and wrapping his arm around his best friend's shoulder. Baekhyun smiled at the action and nodded at the words. "Let us be the family that you deserve, that you need"

"Okay" Baekhyun agreed with a soft grin. Luhan squealed in delight clapping his hands before diving in for a group hug, the entire Protector group caved in and joined, even Kyungsoo who didn't seem to be much of a hugger joined in too.

________

"I refuse to fight against Baekhyun ever again" Sehun hissed rubbing his butt cheeks before he sat himself down on the bleacher next to Kris who was groaning into an ice pack, after having been soccer kicked to the jaw.

"Looks like it's just you and me again" Chanyeol smiled sadly already in his defensive position.

"Shut up puppy no need to get cocky so early into a fight" Baekhyun countered rolling his eyes in boredom.

A shift in the shadows from the corner of his eyes made Baekhyun turn to look up at the higher points of the bleachers. Jessica and her friends sat grouped together laughing and giggling amongst themselves happy to have been able to slip under the noses of the wolves and vampires to watch Chanyeol fight against Red Riding Hood.

Baekhyun couldn't hold himself back from frowning as he turned back to face his opponent who didn't seem to have notice the cheering girls watching them closely. Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun's mood had shifted, his eyebrows furrowed together in surprise as Baekhyun had quickly sped in front of him and flipped onto his back.

"Yah! I thought we said no surprise attacks!"

"And I thought we agreed on closed practises" Baekhyun hissed, throwing his thumb over his shoulder. Chanyeol followed the trail, his eyes widening once he seen the girls gossiping between themselves. Jessica immediately shut them up after realising the boy she was obsessed with was giving her his attention.

"Jess its a closed practise you can't be-" Chanyeol yelled up at her but was quickly muted, his head falling onto Baekhyun's shoulder since he was the one that punched him in the stomach.

"Now now Chanyeol, girls don't particularly like the fact that they can't wait their man fight"

Something cracked within the wolves body, his fingers gripping around Baekhyun's waist lifting him clean off the ground, he threw his arms backwards his eyes watching as Baekhyun's feet passed over his head. A blood curdling crunch sounded throughout the air and Chanyeol could faintly the sly smirk dancing on Jessica's lips.

"BAEKHYUN!" Suho screamed shoving Chanyeol out of the way, the wolf stumbling over his feet and landed on the ground.

Chanyeol watched as everyone crowded around the boy on the ground, his eyes widening at the state Baekhyun was in at the moment. His legs were parted, his arms spread out on the mat, his back facing towards the sky but as Chanyeol's eyes continued up the vampire's body he realised that Baekhyun head had been twisted around a full 180 degrees. His neck was broken and Chanyeol was the cause of it.

"Oh my gosh" he cried standing up and shoving everyone out of the way, his knees buckling as he collapsed next to the deceased vampire. Baekhyun was dead yes being a vampire technically meant death only now being supernatural they could die repeatedly before healing and coming back to life, the only real way to fully kill a vampire and get them to stay dead was to drive a wooden stake through their heart, fire, or getting their head ripped off. "Baekhyun!"

"Chan-"

"Leave me alone!" he cried holding Baekhyun's hand close to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Chanyeol, you have to let us take care of him, he's going to wake up in a bit and the last person I think he wants to see is you" Kyungsoo stated in a monotone voice, his hands prying Chanyeol's warm ones from Baekhyun's.

Chanyeol was grabbed by Kris and Yixing, the two of them using most of their strength to hold him back. From Jessica's view on the bleachers it looked like the two wolves were holding Chanyeol's back from further damage, an idea that had Jessica smiling uncontrollably.

Suho who was sniffling harshly tears filling his eyes at the pain that he knew Baekhyun would be going through once he woke up. Reaching his hands under Baekhyun's neck Suho took it upon himself to crack Baekhyun's neck back into place, the loud sound of the spine reconnecting sounding through the air.

"He's going to kill me" Chanyeol gasped through his heavy breathing, he had never killed someone before so he didn't know how to handle it, especially when it was Baekhyun, his crush.


	15. The Switch

After what felt like forever the group of Protectors finally seen the soft eyelashes on the newbie vampire flutter open. Baekhyun gasped awake his body taking in the oxygen that it had missed while he was 'dead' for those heart wrenching moments. Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief, his hands immediately cupping his face in relief.

"Baekhyun thank goodness" he near cried, attempting to reach out and touch the boy yet the vampire jumped away before their skin could touch. Chanyeol stared open mouthed at Baekhyun's intense gaze, Kris tapping his shoulder in attempt to calm him down although the wolf was already feeling the guilt devour him.

"Get away from me" Baekhyun announced standing up and stretching his overwise aching neck out.

"Being a vampire really has it's perks huh?" Jongdae chuckled nervously in order to break the awkward silence.

"If you actually paid attention in Weapon Making you would know the only way to kill a vampire and make them stay dead is with a stake to the heart" The newbie growled keeping his eyes locked on Chanyeol's. He noticed that the taller had been crying, since the tear stained cheeks were hard to unseen however Baekhyun couldn't get over the fact that he had been killed so easily by the wolf while Jessica was watching. "Just so you know next time you kill me to show off to your little girlfriend over there"

"Baekhyun it was your fault-"

"Oh so you're blaming everything on me? I thought we agreed on closed practises you dimwit, Christ Chanyeol you could just punched me or broken a bone not my fucking neck!"

"It's not I can control people, I'm not Daehyun, chill down!" Chanyeol yelled back, although regretting his words almost instantly. "Baek I-"

"No you're wrong Chanyeol" Baekhyun whispered his voice cracking as well tears welled up in his eyes "You're almost exactly like him, sure you don't control people but you frighten them into submission and guess what" When no other words came of the Alpha Baekhyun took a breath and began again "You killed me almost exactly the same way he did so thanks for reminding me of what it feels like to wake up a vampire"

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun shoved past him, beginning his journey back towards the school, the night class students following him close behind although it was obvious that the wolf pack wanted to follow also.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Baekhyun glanced up from the grass, tears staining his cheeks however seeing Jessica before him surrounded by her friends made his blood boil all over again. "Back to my dorm, I didn't think I needed permission to leave your boyfriend alone"

Jessica's friends snickered many of them instructing Baekhyun to go back so that Chanyeol could have more fun and the entertainment would continue yet Jessica hushed them, flipping her hair to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers. "Chanyeol officially claimed me to be his to you huh?"

Baekhyun wanted to laugh in her face but held back with intense will power. "Why don't you just go ask him?"

Jessica didn't seem to be happy about that answer instead she huffed and stepped forward, Baekhyun watching her intently his eyes locking with hers. He noticed that her pupils dilated before going back to their normal size, they seemed to repeat that for awhile until Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Fuck" she mumbled.

"Baekhyun please, I said I was sorry" Chanyeol called making Baekhyun whip around, his eyes wide in annoyance.

"Excuse me?! When? Not once have I heard you utter the words I'm sorry you just denied being like Daehyun and told me to chill which clearly isn't going to happen right now so you need to leave me alone" Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol's gaze fell onto the grass below them, his lips forming a thin line almost as if he wanted to say something but thought against it. "You know what Chanyeol, maybe you they were right, maybe I should have just stayed away from The Big Bad Wolf of Millennium High!" That seemed to cause some sort of hurt expression to develop on the wolf's face. "Just do me a favor and stay the hell away from me"

"I can't do that Baekhyun" Chanyeol immediately began shaking his head, surprising everyone around him, including Jessica.

"Why the hell not?" Baekhyun asked his voice lowered than before since he couldn't trust his voice in front of everyone.

"Because if you haven't realized I- we are in the same class together and we have a duty as protectors of the school"

Even though Baekhyun knew that the Alpha had a point he couldn't back down from everything he had experience in the past half hour. "Well you better get used to it, I'm going to need another partner for defense classes then Kris?"

Everyone turned to the eldest wolf who stood frozen against the light breeze blowing against him. "Baek we're not compatible in combat, you'd beat my ass and you wouldn't learn anything"

"Will you do it or not?" came the repay however this time it was Jessica who questioned him. Kris gritted his teeth at the witch before turning back to his Alpha who looked at him with sadness.

"If that's what it takes to get peace then fine"

He was awarded a small thank you from Baekhyun and his friends however the remaining Alpha's looked at him in pity, although they had understood the situation. Baekhyun turned around the night class students following him once again, Jessica smiling like a proud woman at their retreating figures, raising her hand she waved them off "Bye Bloodsuckers!"

Kyungsoo grunted in annoyance his hand being held up in Jessica's direction, a dark purple aura arose from his fingertips before wrapping it's airy substance around his hand. Baekhyun watched him in amusement as his vampire hearing overheard Jessica whimpering from behind.

"Kyungsoo!" Suho gasped hitting the warlock classed witch on his shoulder, the purple smoke disappearing completely being replaced by a simple smirk on the boy's lips. With a quick glance backward Baekhyun was able to catch a glimpse of the girls crowding around Jessica who was busy trying to move her lips but failing miserably.

"What did you do hyung?" Tao questioned raising a brow in curiosity. He too had glanced back but wasn't able to understand what had happened.

"He glued her lips together" Minseok announced shaking his head in disappointment but his facial expression made everyone think differently.

"I'm sorry guys but I think that it would be best for everyone if I go and cool down myself for awhile" Baekhyun sighed, his eyes unmoving from the ground beneath them. They had now left the pitch behind them completely entering through the large double doors Baekhyun had never actually walked through when he first came to the Academy. He turned on his heel and walked towards the cafeteria where a vending machine would be taking his attention away for the moment.

Fumbling around in his pocket Baekhyun pulled out some change and inserted it into the machine, his eyes noticing a certain packet of chewy lip gummies, something that reminded him of the Alpha he had left behind in the middle of the pitch out of rage. "What do you mean by that Baekhyun?"

The group watched as Baekhyun punched in the number for two bottles of blood, the both of them hitting the bottom with a thud. He knew that it wasn't a good idea since he was trying to control his blood lust and since Chanyeol's blood wouldn't be there to help him out anymore Baekhyun figured he would need to figure this out by himself. "I know he didn't mean to kill me but I can't just simply let it go as easily as he would like me too I think I just need to cool myself down and relax by myself for a bit"

His friends after having realizing that he was hiding back his tears hugged him tightly, patting his back in reassurance yet Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to leave to his own thoughts. When they finally took themselves away Baekhyun waited for them to leave before paying for more bottles. He need something to help take his mind off Chanyeol and this was the only thing that would give him some pleasure.

____________

After nearly a dozen bottles Baekhyun didn't feel any better in himself than when he started drinking the blood. The liquid was bland and didn't have much taste to it which made sense considering it had been in a vending machine for nearly a week, although it was still fresh due to the cool atmosphere within the machine. Giving up he slammed his hands down on one of the cafeteria tables before rising to his feet and taking off in speed towards the dormitories.

His fist connected with a door he had practically memorized the number of, his ruffled hair and tearstained eyes Baekhyun nearly collapsed onto the boy's shoulder. Kihyun grunted in surprise however upon noticing that it had been Baekhyun that had knocked on his door. Taking the boy into his dorm he placed the vampire down on his couch, sitting down next to him when he realised that he was crying again.

"I need you to do something for me" he wailed clutching his chest in pain, his eyes letting the tears flow uncontrollably knowing that he didn't need to hide his feelings when Kihyun was involved.

"What has you so down in the dumps, that you're looking for my help?"

"Chanyeol, Jessica Daehyun.." Baekhyun began and then couldn't stop, leaving absolute nothing left out. Baekhyun found himself unloading everything, his feelings, his emotions, the thoughts he had regarding the current situations and those yet to come. Kihyun listening intently, keeping quiet until Baekhyun had finished spilling his heart.

"Jessica? A witch in the day classes? Gosh Baekhyun I've never heard of her before" Kihyun spoke once he knew for certain that he was finished.

Baekhyun seemed surprised by the statement since he thought everyone knew Jessica but he just shrugged the words away wanting to be selfish for once. "Can you offer your help to me for one last time?" he asked although Kihyun still didn't understand what he was asking.

"What is it that you need?"

"I need to look back at the memories I have with Chanyeol and not get hurt by them do you think you can do that?"

"Baek, I don't think I want to"

"What why?"

"Because this isn't the real you talking, you're angry and frustrated about what happened and if I took away the emotions you feel when you look back at your memories of Chanyeol you'll never be able to admit your feelings for him again, they're the core of your emotions Baekhyun, they make you who you are, Chanyeol and the emotions you feel for him are what make you who you are"

Almost immediately as he finished his words Baekhyun's eyes hallowed and the tears eventually stopped. The cold gaze met Kihyun's who gasped at the action before him. Baekhyun's eyes turned silver and they didn't seem to want to turn back to the beautiful brown everyone had grown to love.

Baekhyun stood up as if he wasn't in control of his body, he seemed almost to be moving in a robotic style towards the front door. Kihyun tried to stop the disaster awaiting to happen but it was too late, Byun Baekhyun had finally had enough and snapped. His Switch had been flipped.


	16. Giant?

_EXO Planet is found just behind the Earth's moon. The lands had been divided into 12 with the leading Tribe being the Fire Alpha's, it leader Park Sejoon was King of the entire Planet alongside his wife Haeun_ _and their two sons Park Chanyeol and Park Daehyun. Each land had a leader ruling over their share of the planet, each one of them reporting to their king whenever war or political arrangements needed to be dealt with._

_May sixt_ _h marked the day in which the Light Lands had lost their Luna. Byun Seoyeon had given birth to her husband's litter however tragedy had struck the moment her last pup had been born. It is said that her white fur had been covered in red spots after giving birth, her body unable to heal after the excessive amount of blood loss however she willed herself to spear enough milk to feed her youngest who was obviously the runt, he shared his mother's white fur. Byun Joonwoo had noticed the love of his life slip away yet he never felt like his children where the cause, he named his pups after what he had desired, saving his wife's pick for the last._

_"Baekhyun" he whispered, willing himself to shift so that his children would notice his significance. The strongest pups quickly filed themselves around their father, wrapping themselves up next to him in order to keep warm, but Baekhyun (the runt) insisted on staying close to his dead mother, his nose nuzzling against her snout whimpering when she didn't react. "Come" he instructed and Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from obeying. Standing up he waddled over to his father, the brown wolf licking his youngest's fur on top of his head. The Alpha shifted his other pups away slightly to make room for the Omega, Baekhyun licking his father_ _'s snout in gratitude._

**~*~**

Baekhyun gasped for breathe allowing the person he had bitten to break free and rush through the halls screaming for help. He rolled his eyes at the loud screaking sound coming from the girl. He rushed after her and snapped her neck ending the annoying sound that attacked his head, he wanted to groan when he realised that she was a werewolf meaning she'd be wide awake in a couple minutes yelling her head off like she was before he killed her.

Within the blink of an eye Baekhyun was surrounded by people who stared at him in curiosity, their jaws dropping when the noticed the dead girl behind him. "Baekhyun what's wrong with you?" "Why are his eyes silver?" "Why is he covered in blood?" "Is that Wendy?!"

"Baekhyun what the hell?!" Luhan screamed pushing through the crowd, his eyes narrowing at the sight before him. When he finally realised what happened, he gasped and stumbled backwards falling straight into Sehun's awaiting arms. "You flipped your switch didn't you?!"

"Yep, that a problem?" he questioned, tilting his head while waiting for an answer he didn't want to actually hear. "I think it's my best idea yet"

"That's a bad thing right?" Sehun asked, his vampire knowledge less than it probably should have been. "Since he doesn't have a mate or an anchor"

"What the hell did you do?!" Jongin yelled rushing towards the 'dead' girl behind Baekhyun's feet, the said boy rolling his eyes stepping out of the way for the wolf.

"Just had a little snack Jongin, jeez I thought you were the fun one" Baekhyun sighed rubbing his temples, trying to get ahold of the hunger but his stomach pain forced him to grunt in responce. "Taeyeon!" he yelled while clapping his hands.

Luhan's jaw dropped seeing a blonde haired girl rush up to Baekhyun offering him her arm that looked like it had already been bitten into. Immediately he sped before the girl, grabbing her and shoving her up against the lockers lining the walls of the hallway. "Go to the nurse's office and forget this ever happened"

Everyone could understand why Luhan had did what he did, Baekhyun would have possibly drained her of her blood, and mind control would have been the only answer to prevent that from happening. Once she was gone Luhan turned to find a pouting Baekhyun staring back at him, his nature mocha brown eyes making a return as his fangs had been retracted also. "There goes my lunch, you're going to regret that"

"Look at yourself!" Luhan screamed hitting the boy on his head, the crowd around them wincing at the slap. "You're covered in blood and you're going to be blasted with everything you did when you turn your emotions back on!"

"No shit Sherlock" Baekhyun rolled his eyes, glancing back to Sehun and Kai a smirk developing on his lips ever so slightly. "Those two are cute"

"Not interested" Sehun glared watching as Baekhyun moved towards Kai.

"What about you baby?"

"N-nope I-i'm good" he chuckled nervously hiding himself behind Sehun out of fear of the smaller. Baekhyun shrugged at their answers turning around to face Luhan who had been sending him a glare the entire time.

"CHANYEOL I MEAN IT, BITE ME" Turning around to follow the voices down the hallway, Baekhyun smirked seeing the arguing werewolf witch.

"Oh this is going to be interesting" he whispered leaning against the locker, watching amused as Chanyeol growled trying to control his anger.

"FUCK OFF!" he roared, getting more agitated as the girl continued to follow him down the hallway.

"BITE ME!" she yelled into his ear driving Chanyeol's anger over the edge. Everyone witnessed as Chanyeol's facial expression alter, his eyes changing colour and his fangs growing larger. Grabbing Jessica by the neck Chanyeol's teeth sank into the skin shocking everyone in the hallways apart from the only vampire with no emotions.

"BORING!" Baekhyun called over to them while rolling his eyes to further prove his point. Chanyeol pulled back and stared down the hallway at him, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Baek?"

"Hi!" The said male waved over a small smile pulling onto his lips. Jessica's loud cry of excitement reminded everyone of what just unfolded.

"He made me his!"

"Because you fucking forced him to" one of the guys off to the side of the hallway screamed making Jessica send a glare into the crowd.

"I hope you're not his mate, it should have happened naturally not forcefully!" A vampire girl screamed from her place next to her boyfriend.

"Chanyeol, if something happens don't blame yourself man!" Another shouted.

However the wolf wasn't even listening to what was going on around him, he didn't even notice the girl cuddling into his chest. His eyes and mind were focused on one person. Baekhyun who was smiling wickedly back at him.

"Chanyeol what the hell did you just- Baekhyun?!" Kyungsoo yelled seeing the familiar silver goo flow through Jessica's vein but his best friend quickly took his attention away, the smell of blood having just reached his nose.

"Oh my god Baekhyun.." Minseok gasped nearly falling if it hadn't have been for Chen that quickly grabbed him.

"Kihyun was right.." Suho cried real tears, holding tightly to Tao who had been the one to lead them to the hallway in the first place.

"What happened?!" Chanyeol shouted over, having been too far away to fully see what had been going on. Luhan suddenly began crying using Sehun for comfort.

Finally everything clicked in Chanyeol's mind. Shoving Jessica away from him, he sped in front of Baekhyun and slammed him against the lockers, his eyes flashing that beautiful yellow colour Baekhyun would have freaked out about seeing. Smiling up at the giant pressed against him Baekhyun allowed his eyes to change and his fangs to come out similar to the way Chanyeol was looking right now.

"What the hell did you do!" he yelled using his entire strength against the emotionless vampire. Baekhyun sighed and rolled his silver eyes baring, his fangs in a somewhat threatening way but Chanyeol did not back down. "What made you flip your switch Baekhyun?"

"Maybe you should answer that question yourself Park!" Baekhyun hissed glaring daggers up at the wolf before him. "You're the reason I did in the first place, this is all your fault!"

"Oh really? Well that's a surprise, flip it back on and let's talk this through with your emotions involved"

"Nah I'm good I have better stuff to be doing, besides don't you have to look after your mate in training now? Don't you have to go make puppies or whatever now?"

Chanyeol growled and everyone watched surprised as Baekhyun's eyes turned back mocha and his fangs disappeared. "Calm down wolfie I'm only asking"

"TURN IT BACK ON!"

"Or what?! Will you kill me or torture me until I do huh? Why would I want to go back to feeling like shit and unloved huh?! At least this way the only person I need to look out for is me!"

"Unloved? That's cheap, considering you were surrounded by people who loved you" Chanyeol admitted allowing himself to calm and relax although his body still held Baekhyun in place. "You had your dorm-mates, Tao, Suho, Minseok and my pack what else would you want?"

"The fact that you even have to ask just shows that you don't care" Baekhyun cried, his emotions breaking through for a spilt second before he forced them away again. Chanyeol took notice and cleared his throat starting again, knowing that what he was doing was getting through to the Baekhyun he knew somehow.

"You don't know how much I care"

"I find that hard to believe" Baekhyun laughed, leaning his head back against the locker. Chanyeol's eyes flickered yellow for a minute before fading leaving Baekhyun's lips with a soft smirk. "You just want to bite me, that's all you care about"

Shifting his hands towards Baekhyun's head Chanyeol cupped his cheeks making him look him in the eye. "Look at me" he instructed, Baekhyun fighting against him at first before following his words. When their eyes connected Baekhyun witnessed Chanyeol's eyes changing colour repeatedly while Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's pupils dilate big and small. "Come back to me Baek, come back to us.. I can't do this without you"

"Giant-"

"Chanyeol!" Jessica yelled standing just beside the couple who got distracted by her loud shout. Baekhyun shook his head and shoved the giant away from him, all his efforts going down the drain when Baekhyun's smirk decorated his face once again.

"Jessica wouldn't you like to tell them your part in making me turn my emotions off?" Baekhyun smiled draping his arm over her shoulder. The girl freezing at sudden glares and snarls coming in her direction from Chanyeol himself, clearly she thought that know he had bitten her he would feel some affection for her but she was completely wrong.

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Oh yeah you're right, my mistake.. obviously you didn't mean to try and mind control me back on the football field earlier"

"I would never do that"

Baekhyun's laughing fit stopped and every student present in hallway's breath hitched as Baekhyun stepped backwards, away from Jessica who eyes had grown wide in fear.

"Chanyeol!" she gasped once her back hit against the locker (again). Baekhyun's hand holding her neck tightly.

"What happened Jessica?"

"Nothing!" she screamed "nothing fucking happened, that's what happened!"

"Baekhyun what are you trying-" Kyungsoo went to ask but was cut off.

"I know the spell you tried to pull on me Jess, I've been around witches long enough to know it" Baekhyun chuckled dryly his mind bringing up memories of Daehyun and his pack. "I'll admit it took me some time to remember it fully, but when I went to Kihyun's room earlier before I flipped my so called humanity switch I was able to get a glance at a memory where a witch used that exact same spell on me" Baekhyun shook his head in disappoint. "You were trying to force me away from Chanyeol, am I right?"

Jessica didn't say anything, instead she turned her attention to the ground.

"You got jealous that I got to spend more time with your boy toy than you did, soo you tried to force me to flip my switch earlier but you couldn't.. wanna know why your little spell wouldn't work?"

Again Baekhyun waited for an answer but got nothing in responce.

"I'll tell you why" Pausing for effect Baekhyun turned his head and directed his words to Chanyeol who was surprised at the sudden inclusion. "Because I've been under mind control so many times that I somehow became immune to it" turning back to face Jessica's terrified face Baekhyun continued " So next time you want to try and do a spell against me, learn the facts first kay?" Jessica nodded, her eyes unable to move from the vampire.

Baekhyun flung the girl over to the giant who only managed to catch her because of her desperate pleads. Baekhyun smiled at the couple before rushing forward and biting into the neck of another boy that was among the curious crowd. Chanyeol screamed and told him to stop making Baekhyun pout and shove the boy away, watching him slip onto the ground.

"You really are a party pooper Park!" he yelled before dashing out of the hallway onto another part of school, Chanyeol unable to follow him due to Jessica's constant whining about the sudden pain in her neck.

"Shut up" he muttered, his eyes still in the direction Baekhyun had ran off in.

"What did you just say my mate?"

Chanyeol's back stiffened and his eyes clouded over in red, turning around at the speed of light he grabbed the girl by her neck before forcing her back into a locker. The hallway immediately went quiet.

"I told you to shut up, YOU TRIED TO MIND CONTROL BAEKHYUN WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He roared scaring both her and the rest of the school around them.

"You can't threaten me I'm your mate now" she smirked, however her voice came out slightly strained.

"Like hell you are, just because I bit you doesn't mean that you're my mate, if you haven't realised already my bite isn't exactly like the other wolves"

At that exact moment Jessica could feel herself get dizzy, her vision clouding over as she released cough after cough. Chanyeol let her go and watched as she fell to the floor coughing uncontrollably. "Giant what did you do to me?"

"Don't you dare call me that name" he hissed sending her one last glare before he propelled himself out of the hallway going to find the smaller that needed him.


	17. My Anchor?

_Baekhyun watched as his mother got lowered into the ground, tears falling down his soft plump cheeks in the sadness of loosing a parent. He clung onto his father's neck, hiding his face in the crook attempting to conceal his feelings since that was what his mother would have wanted if she was still with them. Word had stretched throughout the land declaring the Light Pack's Alpha mate-less and in mourning. All the leaders of the other eleven lands gathered along the boarder for the funeral, each one baring a gift for the grieving family._

_"I'm sorry about your loss my friend" The King whispered patting the Light Alpha on his back before sending a small smile to the child in his arms. "Oh hello there little one"_

_"Thank you, your majesty" the Light Alpha smiled bowing slightly with his son in his arms. Baekhyun glanced at the other worldly man before him, bowing in greeting on his own._

_"Hello your majeestity" he smiled a gummy grin through his tears, leaving the king speechless from the cuteness._

_"Baekhyun is still learning how to properly pronounce our shared language, since he can only understand our packs native tongue so far"_

_"That's adorable" the king blurted, waving his hand slightly to the only omega of Light, the boy waving back softly._

" _He is my pride and joy" his father grinned happily, pressing his lips against Baekhyun's cheek. After sending a glace around, he spotted his other sons happily chatting away with other boys and girls from the other regions meaning he wouldn't need to worry about them till later when they digested sugar._

_"Daddy can you introduce me?" A little boy grinned up at his father's curious face. The king chuckled and nodded placing his hand on his son's head before glancing back to look at his close friend._

_"This is my youngest, Prince Chanyeol"_

_"Hello Sir!" The bubbly elf eared boy smiled, showing a gummy smile of his own. Baekhyun's father smiled and bowed in greeting._

_"Hello Prince Chanyeol, I've heard all about you from your father's letters"_

_The boy blushed before glancing towards the boy in the Leader's arms out of curiosity. "I'm sorry sir but I must require you to tell me the name of your son" the prince inquired his eyes wide at the young Light pack member._

_"My name is Baekhyun" the boy smiled, wiggling around in his father's arms desperate to get down. Baekhyun's father gently placed his son down onto the ground, Baekhyun nervously glancing at the Fire Pack's youngest prince. "You have funny ears"_

_"You talk funny"_

_"I like you" Baekhyun giggled stretching his hand out, Chanyeol laughed placing his hand in the younger's before he led them away from their fathers. The leaders watched their sons go with a somewhat confused glance between them._

_"You know I wasn't going to inform you about this yet, but seeing as how our sons are getting along well right now, I cannot wait, you must know that we have sent out letters regarding a summoning to the castle of any Omega that thinks he could be the mate of one of my sons and get the chance to be the Luna of the Fire Pack"_

_"Isn't that Daehyun's birth right?" Baekhyun's father questioned a brow raised as they began a short walk in search of their youngest children._

_"Yes, but the elders seem to see Chanyeol as a better opponent for the throne instead of his older brother and I can't help but desire to leave my throne with a son that I know will be able to protect it as well as the kingdom, yet my Chanyeol has done very noble deeds so far in comparison to his bother"_

_Baekhyun's father took a glance at the eldest Park's son. There was something about the boy that had him understanding why the Elders hadn't wanted to see Daehyun on the throne, there was a dark aura around him constantly. "Pardon my intrusion your majesty but what has Chanyeol done to make you even consider him for the throne?"_

_"My son is very affectionate for his people. We have held many playdates with the Alpha children in the other regions, before your litter was born and he was originally against what my wife and I were proposing about the Omega children" The Light packs leader couldn't hold himself back from laughing, his heart-felt chuckling making his whole body shake. "Chanyeol sounds a lot like you when we were young"_

_The King nodded his head, chuckling in agreement. "Aye, those were the days weren't they.. anyway Chanyeol only agreed to it if we also allowed his Alpha friends to join, according to him he wanted his friends to find their mates alongside him"_

_"That's very noble of him, what has Daehyun done in comparison?"_

_"Not one single thing" the king announced with a shake to his head, their steps halting when the scent of the children finally radiated through their nostrils along with the salt water scent of the river nearby._

**~*~**

After what felt like forever Baekhyun finally managed to find himself at a village just beyond the tree-line of the forest protecting that god-forsaken school. He found it rather easy to infiltrate's the village, considering that many of the people seemed welcoming to a otherwise homeless boy barely the age of 18. A girl named Yoon Shin grinned and bowed politely towards him taking him by the wrist in order to lead him towards the town hall, where she swore food would be waiting for him, unknown to the fact that Baekhyun considered his food to already be so close.

"So, welcome to Parking Lane" Yoon Shin smiled, turning her head to look at the boy before her. Baekhyun froze in all his actions at the mention of the villages name. He felt his heart skip a beat, his lungs automatically filling with air as his breathing hitched. The vampire collapsed onto the ground, his knees now weak and his throat tightening in tears. Park Chanyeol wasn't even here and yet the mere mention of his name in a different context made him weak in the knees. He could hear Yoon Shin call his name, and the weight of warm fingers on his wrist but the overflowing feeling of dread rendered him speechless.

Two small young boys appeared from the tree-line, their hair pressed against their foreheads soaking wet. They looked happy as the taller one gave the other a piggy-back ride through the leaves that covered the ground. Baekhyun could only focus his attention on them as they laughed and squealed in excitement. He continued to watch the boys until two older men stepped out of the forest line, both equally wet to the younger children who emerged just before them. They seemed familiar in a way, like he had seen them once before long ago in a dream.

When the vision before him vanished, Baekhyun finally managed to catch his breath. The thirst that he would have done anything to quench finally subsided, simply retreating to the deepest part of his subconscious. Slowly Baekhyun regained his composure, with the aid of Yoon Shin, he was able to find his strength to stand again. The woman looked at him in confusion, he couldn't find it in himself to explain, when he didn't even understand what happened in his own mind.

"I need to leave" he gushed, gently pulling his wrist away from the kindhearted girl who had a protest ready to fall from her lips. "I need to find someone, thank you so much for offering me your help but I think I've overstayed my welcome and I really need to get back" he bowed before turning on his heel and running back towards the tree-line leading into the forest that would take him home.

It felt weird to think of such thing, home. It was a strange word, one that he hadn't been able to use since his early childhood, one that had still contained his parents. Now home meant being with the people he cherished enough to call his family even if they had no blood-relation to him, and nothing was going to stop him from going back.

Once he got distance between himself and the village Baekhyun used whatever vampire speed he had left in him to carry him home. The journey being longer than he remembered. Not long after, he felt the familiar sensation of passing through a spiderweb, his body propelling through the border around the school. The high stone walls finally coming into view as Baekhyun's tears allowed themselves to glide down his cheeks. He found himself halting at the broad entrance, unsure if he would be able to face the mess he created. A sudden presence from behind, made the vampire's skin crinkle in goosebumps. "I'm glad to see that you're back hyung"

Letting a soft chuckle fall from his lips, Baekhyun closed his eyes and allowed his emotions to flow through him like a tidal wave. His lips finally letting out a whimper, letting his entire body tremble as more bodies appeared around him. Turning around Baekhyun came face to face with his friends, the first six males that he had met the first day he arrived. Suho stood with Kyungsoo by his side, both of them looking through glassy eyes at him like their lost child had finally returned. Luhan stood with Minseok and Kihyun, while Tao stood before them all his facial expression holding more pain then the rest. "We thought we lost you for real.."

"I'm here" his voice cracked but he didn't care. He allowed his body to be embraced by his friends, by his family although his group hug was slightly lacking in another couple larger bodies and Jongdae. "I'm so sorry for leaving in the first place.."

**~*~**

"So what happened, what brought you back?" Kihyun questioned raising a brow in confusion. Since he was one of the three non-vampires in the room he felt slightly left out on the topic.

"Yeah, Baekhyun so who is your anchor?" Suho asked passing the boy a glass of blood from the fridge in their dorm. Baekhyun took the glass into his hands with hesitation. He had already caused enough trouble today with his blood-thirst, he couldn't help but feel little uneasy with it being so close to him now. "You must have seen something out of the ordinary to be able to come back so easily like you said you did"

"That's just it Suho.. I don't know who I saw, but like before I saw children and their parents maybe.. they seemed to be very happy with other yet I don't understand what children have to do with being my anchor to control my bloodthirst"

"Maybe you won't know yet" Kyungsoo sympathized rubbing his hand along Baekhyun's back. "Maybe you need more time to understand things fully, but for now you need to relax"

Hearing the ever so soft voice of his best friend, Baekhyun nodded in agreement. He hadn't realised just how tired he had become, the memories of what happened during his 'zombie' state quickly resurfaced rendering him emotionally tired and guilty. Suho had told him that everyone he had bitten had been moved to the infirmary where they had quickly healed, almost all of them had already returned to their dorm rooms. It didn't make him feel any better though.

"How are you feeling hyung?" Tao questioned, sitting himself down next to the vampire on the couch in his dorm. Baekhyun smiled sadly taking his hand in his own.

"I'm sorry for scaring you.." he began but felt his voice crack before he could continue. "I really made a mess didn't I?"

"No we understand why you did what you did" Kihyun announced throwing his friend a pillow, Baekhyun managing to catch it before it hit him in the face. "I'm just sorry I didn't address your problem directly, you deserved some friendly comfort then.."

"Well, it's not like I can go back in time.. what's done is done and I can't change that now but I can make up to the people I hurt and possibly terrified" Baekhyun giggled quietly, his fingers rubbing against the back of Tao's hand. "What did Ms Lee say once I was gone?"

"She wanted to send a team out to try and find you but when she heard that Chanyeol disappeared too she didn't know what to do.."

Baekhyun's eyes widened hearing the news. "Wait-" he interrupted Minseok who instantly facepalmed, he had been warned about telling Baekhyun about Chanyeol since they expected Baekhyun to still be sensitive towards him and Jessica. "Chanyeol's missing?!"

"He took off after you, we all thought that he found you but I guess he didn't.." Suho sighed, his head collapsing into his hands exhaustion present on his face. Baekhyun bit his lip and stared out the window, the night sky would be disappearing soon, he hoped that Chanyeol find his way home soon.

The front door slammed itself open, two of the wolves Baekhyun missed entering with their chests heaving and their bodies bending over on themselves staring at the ground to get their breath back. "Jessica's dead.."

"What?!" Suho yelled standing up with Baekhyun following him close behind.

"What do you mean she's dead?!" Baekhyun shouted, rushing forward and shoving both of the wolves against the wall, his hands wrapping tightly around their throats. Kris and Jongin froze seeing Baekhyun standing before them, his eyes filled with tears and looking very emotional.

"Jessica" Kris breathed, quietly grateful that Baekhyun eased his grip on their necks. "Wasn't Chanyeol's mate, her body reacted terribly and now she's dead, Nurse Butterwell couldn't do anything to help her.."

"That's why Chanyeol's venom is so different" he whispered, his natural eyes widening as his gaze feel to the ground along with his arms.

"He bites people and if they aren't his mate they die immediately with no way of getting a chance of life again" Jongin nodded, his cheeks pale and his lungs gasping for air after Baekhyun's harsh action.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun whispered before propelling himself out of the dorm, taking the stairs two by two racing throughout the school halls trying to find the giant. Since a majority of the classes in Millennium High had windows along the walls to allow people to see out into the hallways, Baekhyun tried to ask any of them if they had seen Chanyeol rush by.

A majority of the teachers and students were too dazed to see the former emotionless vampire back to normal so quickly after the trouble he had caused earlier. Baekhyun thought he had run out of luck when the last classroom along one of the hallways finally gave him a clear answer.

"Has anyone seen Chanyeol?"

"On the way to the cafeteria, welcome back Baekhyun" Shownu smiled, waving his hand towards the vampire who took a moment to recognize him.

"Oh thank goodness, thank you so much Shownu!" Baekhyun yelled too excited to leave that he left the door to the classroom open, his eyes widening seeing students filling the hallways happy to see him. Baekhyun felt his cheeks blush as he turned back around and rushed towards the stairs leading downstairs.

Since he was now too tired to vampire run, he had to settle for a simple jog that even he hadn't been used to before. Rushing through the hallways, his sneakers squeaking against the floor Baekhyun almost did a double take with the boy rushing straight by him. Instantly Baekhyun found himself slow down, his head snapping backwards to the boy who seemed to have froze in his steps.

"Chanyeol?" he whispered, taking a step forward. The bright silver hair he had expected to see was no longer that faint grey, instead it held leaves, dirt and other foreign substances in it. The wolf turned around, his cheeks stained in tears that had already run out by now. Baekhyun felt his throat tighten at the sight of the broken man before him, he felt his heart break all over again as tears quickly fell from his eyes as he ran forward.

Chanyeol's large arms wrapped themselves around Baekhyun's waist, lifting the small vampire from the ground and holding him so tight Baekhyun lost his breath for a second. "Baekhyun" Chanyeol croaked his fingertips gripping the boy closer, Baekhyun taking the hint and wrapping his legs around the giant's waist his head automatically burrowing deep into his neck. The sweet smell of the wolf made Baekhyun's heart beat quickly, his body finding the scent almost home like.

"I'm so sorry" the smaller cried, his grip tightening "I'm so sorry about everything, for laughing in your face, for pissing you off, for making pup making jokes.. I'm so sorry"

"No, I'm sorry.. I had almost brought you back Baekhyun, I almost had you coming back to us but Jessica she-"

"Shush, there's no point in apologizing like this. Everything that has happened can't be fixed, we just need to accept it and grow stronger from it and move on"

"She's dead.." Chanyeol voiced out, his nose nuzzling into Baekhyun's throat. "I'm supposed to be able to feel that, I'm supposed to feel guilty and grief a little but I can't and I don't know why" 

"What happened is tragic but you can't feel emotions that you don't have, believe me I know that better than anyone" Baekhyun's soft voice whispered into those elf like ears he could never get over. "I'm just sorry I ran away"

"I know that it was my fault you flipped your switch Baekhyun.. you confided in me with your past and the moment we walk into him I was too distracted by a girl to comfort you-"

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun whispered, pulling himself away from the latter's neck to look the wolf in his glassy eyes.

"Let me finish" the wolf muttered, walking towards a windowsill, bending down he placed Baekhyun down on it, wedging himself between the vampire's legs. Baekhyun gently cupped the wolf's cheeks allowing his mouth to remain quiet as Chanyeol continued, leaning into his touch. "I know that she wasn't every nice towards you but I kept making excuses for her, saying that she had a thematic experience when you had a much larger one. When we were fighting earlier, I never wanted that to happen. I got annoyed about the fact you called her my girlfriend when I hadn't even thought of her like that, I'm not saying that as an excuse but you know how angry I get over the simplest things Baekhyun"

"I know" the vampire giggled, rubbing the pads of his hands over Chanyeol's cheeks making the wolf look at him in a new light. Chanyeol's lips pulled up into a soft smile, his hands sliding down to rest against Baekhyun's hips. "I forgive you for everything, and I hope you can forgive me too"

"There isn't anything you should be apologizing for, but since I know you probably have an entire speech to prove me wrong I'll accept your apology" Chanyeol joked before sniffling quietly. Baekhyun raised himself higher on the windowsill, watching as Chanyeol bent down until their foreheads touched. "I'm just happy to see that you're okay"

"Me too" Baekhyun found himself admitted with a smile. "When I heard that you disappeared after me I was shocked.."

"As you can probably notice I didn't find you" Chanyeol sighed closing his eyes "I searched as much of the forest as I could before coming back, I thought you hadn't gone far-"

"I didn't, I noticed that this place is my home and even without my emotions I couldn't go too far away from it"

"Where did you end up?" Chanyeol asked, his eyebrow raising, yet his eyes remained closed.

"Parking Lane" Baekhyun answered, biting his lower lip to hold himself back from a voice crack. Chanyeol's eyes flew open, his gaze looking from the smaller's eyes to his lips. "So if we're being technical you were there metaphorically too"

"Baekhyun.. whose your anchor?"

"I don't know"

Chanyeol turned his attention to Baekhyun's lap, he couldn't bring himself to look the vampire in his eyes anymore. Baekhyun felt tension rise between them again, like an invisible wall was trying to break them apart all over again.

"I- I thought it was you.." Baekhyun quickly stuttered, his eyes widening as Chanyeol sighed shaking his head.

"I couldn't be, sure I nearly brought you back when I had you up against the lockers earlier but that's different"

"I don't think so" Baekhyun shook his head, lifting Chanyeol's chin with his fingers. "Your last name was in the village, when I found that out I lost all composure Chanyeol, I was on the ground being overwhelmed with tears. I thought I would see an image of you but I just saw children"

"Children?"

"Yeah, two boys.. one of them was giving the younger looking one a piggy-back ride. Their clothes were soaked like the had been playing in a river or lake or something"

Chanyeol's eyes narrowed for a spilt second before stretching back to their natural size. "Then I'm taking credit for bringing you back" Baekhyun immediately let out a laugh, the noise bouncing off the walls around them. Chanyeol's wolfish smile staring back at him as they shared a laugh between them.

"I don't think becoming anchors work like that.." he whispered but it simply went on deaf ears as Chanyeol just stood watching his lips move and his eyes blink. "I mean the only anchors that I know of is Suho and Lay anyway so maybe I'm wrong"

"You could be" Chanyeol agreed, bending lower, his back arching lightly to get closer to the vampire. "If you could, would you allow me to be your anchor?"

"Well I don't know because an anchor is supposed to push the blood lust away, while you made me turn off my humanity.."

"Okay don't answer my question then smarty-pants" Chanyeol teased rolling his eyes at the snickering male before him. Baekhyun held onto his shoulders trying to steady himself on the thin windowsill.

"Fine, yes I wouldn't mind you being my anchor" Baekhyun smiled "Besides, your blood actually managed to halt my hungry for longer than Kyungsoo's miracle juice does"

At the mention of blood Baekhyun felt his stomach growl in hunger. He had expected this, Suho had told him that his animal instincts (that he got after he turned off his humanity switch) would take a little longer to get back under control so he would be feeling hungrier than before. Chanyeol watched the latter's eyes flash silver for a spilt second before Baekhyun shut his eyes in fright.

He felt the air around him shift before the sudden scent of blood wafted against his eyes. Immediately he opened his eyes, finding himself lost into Chanyeol's dark brown ones. The taste of blood littered his lips from the bleeding arm before him, Baekhyun's breath hitched as he noticed the ever so faint trickle of blood from Chanyeol's lips as he gently pushed his wrist into the vampires mouth. He had bitten himself so that Baekhyun could drink his blood, the vampire whimpered against his arm, his nimble fingers wrapping themselves around his wrist to hold the wolf's arm closer. Chanyeol watched the feasting vampire in adoration, his eyes softening at the soft noises coming from Baekhyun's lips.

Baekhyun knew when enough was enough, retracting his fangs he allowed his tongue to press against the holes he had created, waiting patiently until the blood stopped flowing. When it did he gently pressed his lips down, Chanyeol allowed him to keep his lips there for as long as needed. Baekhyun gasped when he pulled back, his lips letting out a soft giggle watching Chanyeol inspect his wrist for any mark. "Damn, I missed that"

"Nice to know that you like drinking my blood" Chanyeol joked, trapping the latter back against the windowsill. "You could at least thank me.. did you get enough?"

"I got plenty" Baekhyun nodded with a small smile tugging on his lips as he registered Chanyeol's concern. "Your blood is actually pretty easy to suck.. can you guess what else would be easy to suck?"

"Eh.." Chanyeol was stunned for a moment before giving the question a thought. "Sehun's blood?"

"Nope!" Baekhyun declined shaking his head.

"Jongin's?"

"No"

"Kris?"

"Apparently it doesn't taste too good" Baekhyun shrugged making Chanyeol raise a brow in confusion. "Apparently Suho tried to feed off him before he met Lay and the poor guy was in the infirmary for a week"

"Wait that's why he was in the infirmary?" Chanyeol shrieked, his eyes doubling in size making Baekhyun worry that they would fall out of their sockets.

"Yep, weird right?"

"Yeah.. Jongdae's?"

"Not even close"

"Then who?"

"Loey!" Baekhyun grinned, his eyes crinkling in his cuteness.

"Who the hell is Loey? Poor guy has a terrible name" Chanyeol pouted, his plump lip being thrusted out.

"Loey is a thing not a person"

"Oh? Loey... that sounds like a lollipop.."

Baekhyun nodded slowly, his eyes looking out into the space between their bodies. "I mean I could suck it like a lollipop if _you_ wanted"

"If _I_ wanted? So it has something to do with me?"

"Yes Chanyeol, in fact I think you know this very well"

"I do?" Baekhyun nodded, placing both of his hands on either side of Chanyeol's built arms. His fingers gently squeezing the muscle while pushing the giant up and away from him, Baekhyun allowing his feet to touch the ground after what felt like forever. "How?"

"Well, your right arm is stronger than your left isn't it?"

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed looking down at his arms for a brief moment, watching as Baekhyun pulled his hands back to his chest, a small smirk dancing on his lips. "Sort of but what does this have to do with-"

Baekhyun realised that Chanyeol's realization face was priceless, so much that he had almost allowed himself to be caught as he laughed. Shrinking very loudly Baekhyun took off down the hallways, running back through the class hallways that he had run into earlier to try and find the wolf. The students watched as Baekhyun got lifted into Chanyeol's arms for a moment, their eyes sparkling between them as Baekhyun gazed down at the wolf holding him up yet again. The much smaller vampire giggled, spreading his arms out as Chanyeol twirled them around in a circle.

Baekhyun was then gently placed down onto the ground, Chanyeol's forehead meeting his again as their breaths came back, Baekhyun felt his heart flutter in his chest his lips aching to be touched. Chanyeol having thought the same thing leant down further, his breath ghosting against the rose muscles Baekhyun was currently licking. Every student in the classes held their breath as their lips moved closer together. Baekhyun chuckled allowing his head to tilt up, allowing his upper lip to hover over Chanyeol's lower lip before the vampire shoved the wolf away and began running back through the halls yelling back a "You'll have to work harder than that!"

Chanyeol let out a laugh before taking off after him, the night class students entering the hallway after making sure that the two protectors had officially left the hallway. "They're adorable and if anyone disagrees with me I'll kick your sorry ass!" Shownu announced to the crowd that then began dispersing back into their classrooms, the teachers rushing them back in.


End file.
